


#SuperLife: Season 1

by Byrdhouse_Fanfics



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: #ShockItToMe gets serious, Cartoon Physics, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Gets Serious at Times, Important Character Introduction, Many different Versions of OC, OCs Galore! - Freeform, Other Fandoms Come Later in Story, Really Big Crossover, Will add more tags as I go, a lot of characters, also starts 3-episode arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrdhouse_Fanfics/pseuds/Byrdhouse_Fanfics
Summary: Meet Jordan James, a version of my main OC who's moved to Metropolis recently. At his high school, he discovers a hero presence within the school, meeting six girls who possess a great deal of heroism in them. When they all meet, they form a team to take on Metropolis, any villains that stand in their way, and the most challenging part of all: high school.
Kudos: 6





	1. #SweetJustice: Part 1

It was a fairly nice day. The weather was nice, the birds were chirping, overall, the outside world had a positive vibe. As for this new character, the same probably cannot be said. Enter Jordan D. James, a recent citizen of the city of Metropolis. He’s an overall shy type of person whose mother, Wannah, recently moved to Metropolis thanks to a job offer. See, she runs her insurance firm, and her superiors decided that Metropolis could be a good fit, thanks to the presence of superheroes and supervillains in the city and neighboring areas.“So, you excited about your first day at a new school?” She attempted to strike up a conversation with her son.“I don’t know,” said Jordan. “It just, I don’t know, feels a bit stressful, you know.”

“Now, I know that moving can be pretty hard, especially during high school, but don’t worry, you’ll find your clique.” She attempted to cheer him up as they approached Metropolis High School.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive! Just don’t do something like getting detention on the first day, alright?” Jordan chuckled at this and promised that he won’t. As he got his bag out of the car, he noticed a girl coming out of the car in front of them. She was covered mostly in purple and was wearing a bat-themed hoodie. He decided to take his mother’s words to heart and try to talk to her.

“Hi…”, he said, a little quite. The girl did seem to notice as she turned around, starting to speak with him.

“Hi, there! Are you new here?”

“Yes. You?”

“Yup. My name’s Barbara! What’s yours?”

“Oh, uh, Jordan.”

“Ah. Nice to meet you!” The two shook hands as they noticed another girl coming out of her car. She was blonde, buff, and seemed like one who doesn’t take much from people. The two couldn’t hear her conversation but assumed she wasn’t happy, considering she slammed the door with remarkable strength.

“That’s odd…”

The school bus arrives and outcomes an African-American, who stumbled and dropped some contents out of her bag. The two of them rushed over to help her.

“Don’t worry! We’ll help you this!”

“Oh, thank you.”

“No problem…..?” Barbara trailed off after noticing a suspicious piece of technology, which the girl swipes away. She dashed afterward as a limo approaches, and out came what Jordan described as a rich type of girl. He took notice of what he assumed to be her father holding her bag.

“Oh, Zee! You forgot your bookbag!” And suddenly she had when he turned to her.

“Thanks, daddy!” As she walked inside, the two started to question things as they began to walk in too.

“So, what’s your opinion on superheroes?” Barbara was starting to piece things together.

“Hmm… I don’t know. I know that the reason I moved here was that my mother works for an insurance company, so for now, I’m indifferent.”

“Ah, I came from Gotham City!”

“Oh? That Gotham City? With the dark crimes?”

“Yup! Batman is my life! I would love to meet him one day!”

“Ah, well, don’t worry, I’m sure you will!” As they approached their lockers, which were near each other, they noticed two people talking to each other. It involved some kind of green ring, but they couldn’t find out more without being accused of snooping. Barbara then pulled him aside, gaining an idea. She whispered into his ear, with him getting more interested.

“But really? You want _me_ to help you?”

“Of course, you have some kind of superpowers, right?”

“Nope. Just science. I work on special serums in my spare time, but I’ll just tell you later.” Then the bell rang as this was the cue for classes to start.

* * *

A little while later…

* * *

Lunch. Probably everyone’s favorite subject. Barbara and Jordan met up together in the cafeteria, ready to enact their plan.

“You ready?”

“Yup. Heh…”

“Hey, what is it?”

“I was thinking about something earlier. It may come true after this. Now let’s do this…”

Barbara tosses a ball of spaghetti at the strong blonde, who becomes enraged. Noticing Karen, who’s also eating spaghetti, she tosses her burger at Karen, knocking her out of her chair. She attempts to toss another burger at her, but then, the girl with the ring blocks it with her tray, protecting Karen… and nailing the purple-haired rich girl in her hair, prompting her to toss her milk carton at Jess. This leads to a full-blown food fight, which goes noticed by the school’s principal. Seeing the six caught in a squabble in the middle of the cafeteria, he has the group come with him.

* * *

“Detention, on the first day of school…” He led the group to a room for detention, which made Jordan chuckle a bit considering his car ride conversation.

“Well, I hope you all have good attorneys,” said the purple-haired girl, which prompted some words from the strong blonde.

“What are you gonna do? Sue me because I have better aim than you?”

“Oh, I knew you threw those potatoes!”

“Now, let’s not start fighting again,” said the green ring girl as Barbara and Jordan showed excitement at seeing everyone in one room.

“You threw more nuggets than everyone!” At this point, the shy girl spoke up.

“Um, for the record, if I offended anyone, I am truly, very sorry.” Everyone was interrupted by the door opening, with the principal again, as well as a police officer.

“Found this one roaming the streets.”

“Cutting class, on the first day of school…” Jordan noticed some similarities in his dialogue. “Stay here with the other delinquents while I see what homeroom you’re in.” Jordan felt his spirit die a bit due to being referred to as a delinquent, though he was curious to see who was under the robe. The figure removed it and it was another girl. This time, one in shining armor and a gold tiara. Jordan had a brief flashback at this moment, remembering a news report the night before involving her fighting a monster. The news already had a nickname for her, but he couldn’t remember what it was.

“That’s… She’s…”

“Gorgeous.”

“Is that…?” With a gasp, Barbara recognizes her as,

“The Wonder Woman.”

“Oh, that’s the name they used,” though Jordan, as he noticed the blonde scoffing.

“Don’t be ridiculous, that’s not a ‘Wonder Woman’, it’s just some dumb cosplay girl!” She was insulted by her dismissal.

“I am no girl! I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! I alone survived the 21 Tests of the Tournament of Athena and Aphrodite! I am not a girl, but a woman!”

“Trust me ‘princess’, you do not want to start with me!”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Heh, for you maybe.”

“Very well. I shall allow you first strike!”

“Alright, but you asked for it.”

What escalated was a brawl between the two, initially one-sided, since Diana kept blocking the blonde’s hits. Then it became an actual fight once the two stopped holding back, with the purple-haired girl being the only one who wasn’t panicking aside from Barbara. The brawl, however, did pause when the green spring appeared, separating them.

“Both of you, stop!” This was from the mouth of the green-ringed girl, which was where the spring came from. “Fighting is never the answer!”

“Yes, the answer is… running away,” said the shy girl after donning her components and shrinking and attempting to fly away. Among this, almost everyone was caught up in the chaos that was a fight... and this was when a figure comes approaching the door.

“Teacher’s coming,” said the purple-haired girl, who was applying makeup in the chaos. Everyone else, however, almost immediately started cleaning up before he opened the door. She realized that the mess won’t clean itself up, so she got up, pulled out a magician’s wand, and recited something backward, right as the door opened. What he saw was everyone sitting and smiling in a completely clean room.

“Everything alright in here?”

“Yes, Mr. Chavin!”

“Alright, good. I, uh, forgot my keys…” He slowly closed the door as Barbara and Jordan got up and confronted everyone.

* * *

“Ah-ha! We knew it! We knew it-knew it-knew it-knew-knew you were super! We knew the minute we saw you dent the car door because no ordinary person can slam a door that hard!” Jordan then contributed to the spiel, showing full confidence based on what he saw.

“And you spilled all those weird science equipment off the bus, so you had some secret going on too! And then when you got your backpack it suddenly appeared and I should know!”

“AND then we overheard you talking to that cute boy about some Corps thing and some ring so we knew something was up so…” Jordan and Barbara said it together.

“We staged a foot fight to get detention with you guys!” Barbara continued.

“Which totally worked! And then you… well, I actually didn’t expect you to show up at all, so that’s a huge bonus! So anyway, our plan was that you’d all keep fighting once we got to detention and you’d all get so worked up that you’d be forced to reveal that you’re super and guess what? So are we! I am the one… the only… Batgirl!”

“And I am Jordan James! Note: currently searching for a new name as this is entirely new to me.”

“So we got another cosplayer and a rookie. Great…”

“Huzzah!” Diana was impressed by the two and walked over to wrap her arms around them. “At last a sister and brother in arms! Never had I dreamed I would encounter the warrior spirit of an Amazon upon entering the World of Man. For you see, it is my quest, my crusade, my destiny to bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to man's world and to rid it of all evil. The gods bestowed this honor upon me, and I feared I alone should have to carry my burden. But now… I have a sister and a brother by my side!”

“No, no wait… five sisters and a brother!” They weren’t exactly thrilled to hear this though, with the blonde, the green-ringed, the purple-haired, and the shy expressed their uninterest.

“Uh... nope! When I use my powers, I get in trouble! Every. Single. Time.”

“Not me. I’m not fighting anyone!”

“Sorry, but I’m an artist, not a police officer.”

“Um, I’m not really that good at it…”

“COWARDS! I speak of destiny! The same mantle of greatness that the Gods bestowed upon me? They also bestowed upon you!”

“Come on, you guys! How can you not be excited about fighting villains and fighting crime and hidden lairs and secret identities and stuff?!” Jordan saw Barbara as majorly hyper at times, but not in a bad way. Meanwhile, the purple-haired pointed out an important detail about Diana.

“Um, the trick with secret identities, my dear, is that in order to be secret, one must completely pass as a normal human being.” She can tell that Diana probably isn’t going to pass as a human on Earth so Jordan compromised.

“Okay, okay how about this? You guys give being heroes a teensy try; Diana can teach us how to be heroes and we can give her a makeover? Do we have a deal?”

“Well, who am I to say no to a makeover?”

“Um, okay. Sure.”

“Good for you Karen!” (“Oh her name is Karen…”) “I’ll join too, but only to encourage support towards brave decisions!” The blonde was the only one left as we all stared at her.

“Fine, whatever.” She got up and we were all in a huddle as the deal was made.

“Yes! Superawesome superheroness, here we come!”

* * *

**AC: Hello everyone! For those of you just joining, welcome to my fanfiction! I have been posting this on Fanfiction.net since September 2019, and I heard great things about this platform so... I'm gonna start posting here! Now here are my original notes:**

**So I wanted to do something different with my stories. I think one of the reasons why my Spider-Verse sequel hasn’t picked up steam was because it was without the proper introduction to the dimensions. So I wanted to do a redo on some of my stories, starting with the DC Super Hero Girls (the show). This show is one of my favorite shows on the network right now, and I am super excited if I can get this up and running. If you’re reading this and want to see more, let me know and share it with others!** **  
****Also, you may have noticed that I named the male protagonist Jordan James? Well, I know it’s repetitive, but it makes things easier for me because I can use one name that can spread across almost all of my stories! I’m also a little nervous about adding a male to the cast, if for being the reverse of the Smurfette Principle. But I think this will work.**

**Well as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	2. #SweetJustice: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the girls and Jordan met each other, they were off to help Diana fit in and train to be heroes! Read as they check out the popular teen hangouts and talk about their fighting tactics.

For the most part, detention seemed to go by pretty quickly, thanks to the newly formed group deciding to try being heroes. Another reason was because of learning about each other, mainly their names. So the blonde was named Kara Danvers, the shy girl was named Karen Beecher, the purple-haired was named Zee Zatara, and the green-ringed was named Jessica Cruz. Either way, it was just detention then the end of the school day, but not before everyone agreed to head to the mall ASAP. But they had to go home and prepare, and for Jordan, it was to gain access to his serums.

“So Mom,” said Jordan, wanting to ask her about his dilemma. “Do you remember those serums I made?”

“Oh, yeah, you made those for that science fair a year or so back.”

“Yeah. So I actually need them, but for the reason why… it’s a complicated story…”

“Well, I can’t just give them to you, you need to at least give me a reason.”

“Oh, okay, so here it goes…” Jordan then explained everything, from meeting Barbara to the food fight to detention, just as they were getting home. “Oh, you’re not mad about me getting detention are you?”

“Of course not,” said Wanah. “You wanted to help out and make friends! And that’s completely fine with me! Besides, it’s not like you were actually trying to harm someone. Anyway, go ahead and use them, but be careful!”

“I will! Thank you! Oh, and also, my friends said that they were going to meet me at the mall. Can I get a ride there?”

“Oh, sure! You just need to be dropped off, right, because I have some paperwork to do since I was just transferred?”

“Oh, sure! You don’t have to worry about me for the rest of the day. And even if something happens, I can always text you.”

“Okay. Just get what you need and come right back!” Jordan grabbed his belt, some of his serums, and got back in the car, riding to the mall with Wanah. A drop-off and a kiss later, Jordan walked in and noticed the rest of the gang looking at a clothing store. He dashed just in time to hear Diana say,

* * *

“By the white beard of Zeus, what is this place?” Barbara took notice of her particular use of words.

“Normal teenage lesson #1: Don’t say things like ‘By the white beard of Zeus.’ Lesson #2: To pass as an Earth teen, you have to look the part. Bright colors, big logos, be bold!” By this point, everyone was introducing their styles. Kara was introducing hers’: “Leather. Lots and lots of it!” Barbara pulled Diana aside again to introduce her to the cellphone.

“Lesson #3: Your phone is your life!” She then rambled about  _ why _ teenagers love it so much, leaving her spiral-eyed until Jessica pulled her aside.

“No leather, these were all made with organic cotton from Turkey!” It was Karen’s turn to introduce her style.

“Dress not to draw attention to yourself. But not too much, or you’ll risk drawing attention to yourself.” At this point, everyone stared at Jordan as they waited for him to introduce something he likes to wear.

“Hey, in my opinion, my choice of style is similar to Barbara’s: brightness! Now go in there and be normal!” Jordan pushed Diana into the booth, drawing attention away from himself. Diana changed in a snap and it was… well… let’s just say a hodgepodge. Just as Barbara’s thinking about getting accessories, Zee speaks up, probably feeling a bit insulted that they forgot about her fashion.

“Have you finished tormenting this poor girl? Then allow me…” She recited something again, which is something that Jordan decided to make a mental note about. “Tah-dah! Ladies and gentleman, may I present Diana Prince. Foreign exchange student from Greece. Greek chic.” Everyone was impressed, including Diana.

“And these garments give me the appearance of a typical mortal female adolescent?” Everyone agreed. Which meant it’s her turn…

* * *

Sometime later…

* * *

Everyone was on the rooftop in line, in order, with Jordan, Jessica, Barbara, Zee, Karen, and Kara, while Diana was walking in front of them. Jordan was also taking notes with a notepad, just in case….

“If we are to be a team, then I must know your skills and abilities. You! Name, rank, skills!” The first person she inspected was Jordan.

“Oh, hello! You already know, but my name is Jordan James. Complete rookie. And my skills? Well, the only one I have are these.” Jordan reached into his bag, pulling out some tubes with special serums. “These serums, or potions or however you may call them, are special. There’s actually a bit of a history with this, but to make a long story short, I love animation, observed the types of physics common in it, and managed to concentrate it into this liquid form.”

“And what is this ‘animation’?”

“Oh, right, you’re from another planet, right? …Well, it’s basically a form of entertainment done by computer or paper. You can do a lot of things with those. Like, hold on.” He took a vial, drank the potion, and in an instant, he felt a surge of power running through his body. He then proceeded to give a brief demonstration of his abilities, including gravity-ignoring physics, hammerspace, and, most important of all, invulnerability.

“Ah, with this power, you could give your foes a definite surprise!” Diana was impressed by his display. “Though I do fear of any innocents getting injured.”

“Oh no, it’s okay. The great thing about cartoons is that no one can get permanently hurt! Isn’t that cool?”

“Admittedly, yes. And I am glad to see you bursting with confidence with this… ‘power’ of yours.”

“Thank you, Diana. Just call it, Cartoon Physics!”

“Now, for your name…”

“Hmm… not sure, actually. How about ‘Work in Progress’? I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Agreed. Now, next one, go!”

* * *

“Oh, um, you already know, but I’m Jess. So I’m a cadet in something called the Green Lantern Corps. And…” Jess can tell that this was something beyond everyone else’s understanding (for the most part), prompting her to be quick with her explanation. “So these aliens gave me this green Power Ring. They are sort of like Space Cops that patrol different sectors… You know what, the whole thing is complicated. Basically, I can make stuff with this ring.” She demonstrates by conjuring a flower pot. Barbara was impressed, that’s for sure.

“That is so cool! Do a pogo stick!” She conjures a pogo stick. “Do a burrito!” She conjures a burrito. “Ooh, how about a mucho megarrito supremo with the works?!” Diana gets everyone back on track.

“With this ring of the Gods, you may produce any weapon imaginable to beat your enemies into submission?”

“Well, in theory, yes, but I don’t believe in violence.”

“Admirable. How shall you be known?”

“Green Lantern.” She uses the ring to conjure an outfit. “Sorta comes with the ring.”

* * *

“Good. And you, Batgirl?” Batgirl then proceeds to give a long-winded speech about who she is and what she does. In short, she’s Batman’s idol who’s always been jealous of Robin. She’s a detective so she’s good at looking between the lines and piecing things together, and makes her own gadgets that she uses in crime-fighting. Once she had her costume on, Diana finally blurted out, “You lack focus,” before walking over to Zee.

* * *

“You can call me, the mysterious, the fabulous, the awe-inspiring… Zatanna!” This was said as she conjured her outfit, resembling a magician’s, in an overly-dramatic fashion, including her top hat.

“We’re gonna need some cheese for all that ham,” thought Jordan, in a playful way.

“Interesting,” said Diana. “Have you other skills?”

“I can turn a red heart black. Ever seen a jumping jack? Go ahead, check behind your ear.” Zee did a quick magic trick, resulting in Diana pulling a card from behind her ear. She was shocked.

“What sorcery is this?"

"Magic, like my physics!"

"I have seen enough. You possess great quantities of style, but you must learn to channel your magic into a cause. Our cause. Also, I am afraid this uniform will not suffice. Think of another.” Zatanna’s shocked at this but considers it once Barbara suggests adding a cape. Then it’s Karen’s turn.

“What can you do?”

“Oh, I can, um…” She was having a little trouble with her equipment. “I’m still sort of working out the kinks.” She ended up shrinking again, like back in detention. “I wanted to be big and strong so people would notice me, but my growth tech backfired and now I’m even smaller and more invisible than before. I should just go home.” Diana, however, offered words of encouragement.

“You possess far more strength than you know. You simply lack confidence, little Bumblebee.”

“I actually prefer 'The Indestructible, Gamma-Phase, 1000 K-'”

“Bumblebee.” She grows back to normal size as Diana walks over to Kara. Jordan whispered, “Trust me, it’s a little better.”

“And you. We have seen your incredible strength. Is there anything more you have to offer?” Kara, however, wasn’t having it.

“Not to you. I’m no hero, Princess. That racket’s for chumps.” Diana formed an idea as she began to walk over to Barbara.

“You could be the greatest hero the World of Man has ever known. You simply lack proper MOTIVATION.” She tossed Barbara over a cliff, prompting Kara to immediately fly towards her. Everyone questioned her tactics but she knew what she’s doing, considering she was now carrying Barbara while wearing her hero outfit.

“Okay, fine. I am a superhero, alright? Ugh, so what?” Everyone expressed joy and relief that she caught her in time.

* * *

One time skip later…

* * *

“Ugh, I conjured a new outfit to hang out in a junkyard?” Zatanna, along with everyone else, was standing in the middle of a junkyard, where they were waiting for Diana. Barbara reassured her that Diana knows what she’s doing. They straightened up at the sight of the Amazon, well, except Barbara who just too giddy.

“Soilers! Our mission is to save the World of Man.”

“That’s right!”

“In order to do this…”

“Preach, sister!”

“...we must learn to save…”

“Who? WHO?”

“...man himself.” She directed the group towards a mannequin, beginning to introduce what she means. In a couple of swift moves, Diana saved a bunch of mannequins about to be crushed by falling debris, balancing them on her person.

“And now it is your turn.” Everyone can tell this was going to be a long training period.

Jordan was tasked with the same one as Diana: save the mannequins from falling debris. One quick sip of his serum and showed off his impressive display of cartoon abilities. In short, he held the falling debris together using a giant makeshift tire jack, leaving him enough time to quickly rush and grab the mannequins before the jack eventually gave in. The other girls couldn’t help but applaud at this, to which he graciously bowed.

“Cartoon physics is a powerful thing, never to be questioned…”

* * *

“Normal teenage lesson #4: Pop culture!”

“Ooh, that’s my favorite kind of culture!” Jordan perked up at hearing the words “pop culture” as the group went into the comic shop.

“O-M-No way! It’s the super-rare Batman giant super-special with limited edition pull-out Batman poster! I WOULD KILL FOR THIS!” Diana misinterpreted her words.

“Have you learned nothing? We must protect the innocent, not engage in needless slaughter over material goods.”

“Considering the state of the Internet, we may be too late,” Jordan snarked.

“Diana,” said Jess, seemingly ignoring Jordan’s snark. “It’s just an expression.”

* * *

Supergirl failed to save her mannequins thanks to her method: immediately smashing the falling debris, which crushed the mannequins. 

* * *

And now back to Figures of Speech.

“If you were hungry you would say, ‘I would kill for a burrito.’ Go on, you try.” Diana took a deep breath as she approached the burrito stand.

“I would KILL you for a burrito!” Not helping was Diana chasing after the vendor. “Accept my payment or DIE!” The other girls gave chase, trying to stop her.

* * *

Zatanna and Bumblebee also failed to save their mannequins thanks to their methods. For Zatanna, it was a grand display that took longer than it needed too. For Bumblebee, it was her suit malfunctioning at the worst possible moment.

* * *

“Normal teenage lesson #26. Uh, what are we doing again?” Everyone was at the spa, and right now everyone, except Kara, was getting pampered. Yes, even Jordan. Zee explained the lesson.

“Pampering ourselves. Isn’t it relaxing? An important part of being a teenager is taking care of yourself.” Diana was confused as she tried to fight off the staff who were trying to pamper her.

“And in the World of Man, the toe-nail is the point of focus?”

“Precisely! Isn’t this fun?” The staff got a good look at her toenails and that one look prompted them to bring out the big guns. Unsurprisingly, Diana drew her weapon, a gold lasso, and chased the staff, with the rest of the group following behind. Except for Kara, who recently noticed on account of not wanting to be pampered.

Batgirl… did kinda succeed, in a way. She forgot the mannequins were the good guys, taking them all out. So in a way, she did technically succeed, though she did fail to actually save the mannequins. Green Lantern was still against violence, so she just conjured a safe and moved the mannequins far from the crane that was attacking them. Then Wonder Woman showed the crane attacking her friends, showing the downsides to that.

* * *

“Normal teenage lesson #86: Romance.” Everyone was watching a romantic film, titled _Just Before Dusk_ , and everyone was invested. Except for Kara, who’s snoring, Diana, who’s mainly confused over the whole ordeal, and Jordan. Not because of the stereotype but mainly because, like Diana, he’s overall just confused over the whole “romance” aspect of the film.

“What is happening,” asked Diana. Karen explained in detail about the film and it’s a romance plot, seeing it as so sad and beautiful. Diana still doesn’t really understand it.

“Teenage males are very confusing.”

“Tell me about it,” said everyone in the group except for Kara. Jordan felt a bit insulted but understood what she meant. He has enough trouble getting along with people of his gender so he can imagine the difficulty. As for what happened next, let’s just say Diana tried to be in pictures. As they walked out of the theater, Kara was starting to lose faith in Diana.

* * *

“She’s not just getting it, you guys!”

“No,” said Babs. “I am not giving up on this team. There’s got to be someplace to loosen up an uptight warrior princess.” They ultimately decided to head to the Pier. This was a popular hangout among the people of Metropolis, containing amusement rides, as well as an arcade. The night proceeded to be a fun one, with everyone partaking in the activities. From the arcade to the merry-go-round to the rollercoaster and even a photo booth session. Overall, the group seemed to have a great time. Little did they know, a nefarious plot was brewing…

* * *

**AU: So after seeing a good amount of views and a couple of guest reviews, I decided to continue with this. Expect to see more of this story.**

**So I’m not sure how I’m gonna do the Super Shorts, like if I want to do a separate fanfiction for those, but let me know what you think.**

**Also, to address one of my reviews, in terms of romance, I’m not going to have this as a top priority as I really want to write about exactly how Jordan fits in due to the inverse of the Smurfette Principle applying here. Though I do have an idea for who could date a certain someone. It will involve the main team that’s for sure.**

**But I won’t spoil** **_that_ ** **.**

**P.S.: Many of these AUs are gonna be from Fanfiction.net, as I have been doing this since September 2019**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	3. #SweetJustice: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun night at the pier, the team decided to celebrate by going to Metropolis's premier dessert parlor. Surely, nothing bad can happen here, right?

“And that’s why I’m not allowed to step foot in Star City ever again!” As everyone was starting to walk away from a fun day at the pier, Jordan was finishing telling a funny story about an accident with his serums, which caused him and his mom to move to another city.

“Moral of the story: NO ONE uses my serums without me or my mom’s approval. Just don’t want a repeat.” Zee seemed to understood as she chimed in.

“Got it. Now, ladies and gentleman, after a night like tonight, there’s only one thing that can cement this friendship: frosting!” She directed everyone towards a huge, colorful ice cream parlor. Babs, Jordan, and Diana were intrigued at this as everyone else shouted,

“Sweet Justice!” Jordan, after hearing the name remembered something. He pulled out his script for the episode and saw that the name was also “Sweet Justice”, just as a hashtag.

“Huh. That explains a few things…”

“Come on,” said Kara, causing Jordan to put his script away. “You do not want to miss this!” Needless to say, everyone was excited… except for Jordan, who glanced nervously at the types of ice cream that they offer. Zee noticed and went to talk to him.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just not really an ice cream person.”

“What?! Everyone likes ice cream!”

“Not this guy. Remember my story a couple of minutes ago? This is one of the reasons why.”

“Aw, don’t worry, we’ll help if you’d like.”

“Hm, it wouldn’t hurt to try… okay, I’ll do it.” Jess hugged Jordan out of instinct and dashed to the other girls. Jordan followed behind after his shock ended.

* * *

When Jordan walked over, he noticed a fast-talking employee that the girls seemed to be best friends with.

“Hi, Barry,” said literally every girl except the recently moved ones.

“So what will it be? Usual, usual, usual, usual, usu-” He paused after noticed Jordan, Babs, and Diana, who were pushed aside to have Zee order for them.

“Babs will have the Candy Cake Triple Ripple Tower with the rainbow sprinkles, Diana will have the Death by Chocolate (Diana draws her mace, which Zee pushes away)- Figure of speech, Diana- and Jordan here will have the Strawberry Sweety Surprise!”

“Feels alliterative…” thought Jordan as everyone got their ice creams and went to a table. Diana took a while for some reason, though Jordan could tell she was confused from that movie they watched earlier. He should know, he was too.

* * *

So everyone was eating their ice creams, except Diana and Jordan. The former was confused as to how it actually tastes and Jordan still felt uncomfortable with what happened in Star City.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Diana decided to take the first bite, just to see how it tastes. When she did… well… she loves it.

“Never have I tasted such wonderment. More! I must have more of this magical concoction!” She notices Karen’s ice cream. “Do you intend to eat that?!” She couldn’t get a word out before she chugs down Karen’s ice cream. She then proceeds to do the rest to everyone else’s ice cream, except for Jordan, who kept his ice cream for safekeeping, thinking it was going to come in handy later in the episode. And Diana was currently passed out via sugar rush.

“Um, Diana…?” With one touch from Karen, Diana immediately wakes up.

“SIBLINGS! This food is more delectable than ambrosia. This place more perfect that Elysium! I declare we must celebrate our every future victory here and FAST!” Barbara was a little more reserved about her excitement.

“Sweet Justice for the win!”

“I do not know what that means!”

* * *

However, as they were celebrating, everyone was taking notice of the owners having a dispute with someone.

“Hey what are you doing? We turned down the offer. Get out of here, please.”

“We said we wouldn’t sell. Barry, go get our lawyer.” The other girls were confused.

“Lawyer,” pondered Jess. “Why would they need a lawyer?” As she finishes, a robotic voice appears. It was a robot, who rolls into the parlor.

“Attention citizens. This business or dwelling has been categorized for immediate destruction. By order of the city of Metropolis, you must vacate before structure removal begins. You have 30 seconds to comply.” Now, this is where everyone starts panicking.

“What should we do,” says Kara.

“What  _ can _ we do,” says Zee. “They’re city robots.”

“You have 15 seconds to comply.” At this point, the owners just wanted this to all be over.

“Please, girls, and guy, let’s go. Nothing we say is gonna stop them.”

“But the city can’t tear this place down without your permission! It doesn’t make sense!”

“You have ten seconds to comply.” As the robot started counting down, the group is deciding on whether to obey or fight. This took the entire span of the ten-second warning.

“This completes your warning. Demolition will now begin.” More of the same robots fluttered into the parlor and started wrecking things. One of them was steamrolling towards a kid wearing a virtual reality headset, something that Diana takes notice of. In an instant, she bashed into the bot, saving the kid’s life.

“ It matters not if these villains are protected by man's law! Our mission is to protect the innocent. And that is what we must do. Come, siblings. This is  _ our _ time!” Before anyone can respond to Wonder Woman’s speech, another bot was heading directly towards the owners. Supergirl dashed and tossed the robot aside, feeling inspired.

“You’re right! This  _ is _ our time!” All of the other girls and Jordan helped take out the bot, feeling inspired. You’d half expect a tear to roll down Wonder Woman’s eye.

“Huzzah! Let us earn more chocolate!”

* * *

Then a brawl breaks out in the parlor, with everyone putting their best efforts against the bots. Batgirl swings into a couple, Supergirl smashes some, Bumblebee tries to punch one, but couldn’t because she’s in small mode, Zatanna does her magic. As the latter taunts that nothing gets past her, a robot that got past her was heading towards more teens with VR headsets, which Jordan immediately rushes to. Because he’s got his serums, all he had to do was smash them with a hammer. But instead, Supergirl rushes past him.

“Supergirl, wait!”

“It’s okay I got this.” Or so she thought. Tossing them away put them on the path towards  _ more _ headset-wearing teens. Green Lantern was able to bounce it away but it breaks into the foundation, forcing her to take cover.

“Bumblebee, try short-circuiting them!” Despite needing too, Bumblebee panicked, especially when they drew buzzsaws. Meanwhile, Batgirl also couldn’t punch them as hard, so she fell off, heading towards, you guessed it. It got worse as she panicked at being hit by something.

“Focus Batgirl- Oh Hades, I shall do it myself!” She takes care of the bots in record time, even punching one through the chassis. Which caused Zatanna to accidentally blast her, sending her to another foundation. And at this point, the building couldn’t take it. It was coming down. Everyone was forced to retreat.

* * *

Everyone stood outside, getting a good look at what was considered to be their first failure as a team.

“Thank you for your cooperation. You will receive a bill for any damage to city property. Have a nice day.” Wonder Woman’s first response: to slap Supergirl.

“Insubordination! Why did you not await my orders?! You are reckless!”

“Well, excuse me,  _ Princess _ , in case you didn't notice I was the only one in there actually fighting!”

“Um, I was fighting,” Karen said timidly.

“You were cringing.”

A fight was about to ensue and Jordan felt it.

“Okay, let’s just calm down a bit-”

“You stay out of this! If you wanna call someone out, call Jess out! One flick of her ring and she could have been taken them out!”

“Oh, like how Zatanna took out you and Wonder Woman? Or was her showboating a better strategy?!”

“Hey, at least my magic did better than some silly rope!” This turned into a full-blown argument while Barbara was on the side noticing something among the wreckage. It was some kind of badge with the logo for LexCorp Industries on it.

“You guys. You guys! It's okay, it's okay. We can fix this. A city would never demolish a private business! And demo-bots would never endanger the public! They were rigged! By Lex Luthor.”

“Lex Luthor.”

“Uh-huh.”

“The wealthiest and most powerful man in all of Metropolis?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh geez, focus Batgirl! What could Lex Luthor possibly have against cupcakes!”

“Hey, give her credit. At least she found a clue among the wreckage!”

“You have no part of this! If your so-called ‘powers’ are so powerful, why didn’t  _ you _ take out all the bots?!”

“Because it doesn’t work like that! I can’t just snap my fingers and they’d all be gone! You need to have extensive knowledge of how the stuff works in order to be able to use it!”

“You know what, I don’t even care! You wanna know something? People who watch that kind of stuff are immature little kids!” Unbeknownst to her, this is where Jordan  _ really _ got mad, causing Diana to try and cool the tension.

“Alright, calm down-”

“Immature? You think I’m immature because I’m  _ different _ ? You think I’m immature because I don’t like what you like? Well, excuse me for being happy in a dark world! In case you didn’t notice if you haven’t immediately rushed in to twirl those bots to another booth, we wouldn’t have lost in the first place!”

“Well, at least I’m not a complete freak!!!” And at this point, Jordan went to the point of being so mad that he doesn’t seem mad, only talking in a disturbingly low voice. Even lower than his normal voice.

“Well, I guess you are like you are as Diana described: reckless! I guess there’s no room for a freak on this team then...” This was also where his abilities wore off, making him mortal again. The other girls were shocked as Jordan walked away, both at Kara’s insensitivity and Jordan actually being so mad that he quit. Barbara tried to call out to him.

“Jordan… wait…” But it was too late, he was gone. The sight of him leaving was causing everyone else to give up too. Starting with Karen.

“Face it, we were never meant to be heroes. Especially me.” Karen left as she took her suit off. Barbara can only watch as they started to leave one by one, with Zee next.

“Well, I, for one, concur with Karen. I never wanted to do this in the first place.”

“No, you guys, come on-”

“I knew this ring would only lead to violence and destruction.”

“Like I said, trying to be a hero is for chumps.” As everyone left, it suddenly got foggy as Wonder Woman stared towards the distance in shock.

“Wonder Woman?”

“Barbara Gordon, meet… my mother.” Her mother, along with what looks to be an army, stood right behind her as she began to reprimand Diana.

“Disguising yourself as a warrior, entering the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite against the wishes of your Queen, leaving Themyscira without my permission!” Barbara was surprised to find that Diana was apparently a rebel before she even set foot in the city.

“Wait… you  _ snuck out _ ? But I thought it was your destiny to save the World of Man.”

“This insolent child has no such destiny! She has brought shame upon her people! Come, Diana! It is time to return home—” She started grabbing Diana by the ear and dragging her to a Viking ship. “-and accept your punishment. You are in for the grounding of your immortal life, young lady.”

“Diana…” At the point, she can only take off her cowl and dial her phone. “Dad? Can you come pick me up?”

* * *

“So you had fun with your new friends?” Of course, she wasn’t gonna  _ tell _ him.

“Yeah, I did.” When they got home, she immediately got into bed and started singing sad songs to ease her pain. She felt miserable ever since the fight went down, and she has been looking for a reason to keep going. Luckily for her, there was a reason for her to keep going: her friends. And she wasn’t going to just give up that easily. Donning her outfit once again, she raced to her scooter and went to everyone’s houses to try and rally them up again. Unfortunately, they weren’t exactly fond of seeing her again.

“Look, I know you’re - mad at me but - you gotta hear - me out! We have to -” Jordan wasn’t even willing to even look at her, as Barbara only got Jordan’s mom, who was well aware of what went down.

“Sorry, Jordan is unavailable right now. Please dial again at a later time.”

“But-” She shut the door in her face, but she wasn’t quitting just yet. She took another option: calling everyone, which worked, as everyone except Jordan picked up their phones.

* * *

“I’m not talking to you, Babs!”

“Guys, don’t hang up!”

“Give us one good reason why we shouldn’t!”

“Because I need you to fight! Plus the alarm will sound again.” The other girls groaned but Barbara’s not having it.

“Look, I know not all of us wanted to be heroes, but one of us did.  _ Her _ . We don't have to choose to be heroes. But Diana's super scary warrior mom is dragging her back to her crazy magical island forever and now the one of us who knew for sure she wanted to be, she's the one who doesn't have a choice. She wanted to save everybody in the whole entire world, and now  _ she _ needs saving. You don't have to be heroes if you don't want to. You don't have to fight. Except for this one time. Because she's our friend. And best friends, they're worth fighting for, you know? ...Hello? Hello?”

“Yeah, you cut out for a second there, can you repeat all of that?” Barbara groaned at her long, dramatic speech being missed, so after a much shorter one, Babs sent her location to all of the girls, and they came, which was Jordan’s house.

“Ooh, uh,” said Kara, immediately becoming nervous and regretful upon realizing where they are. “I don’t think Jordan is going to be happy to see us. Especially me.”

“Oh, I know. But we’re not giving up on this team!” Barbara rang the doorbell again, and Wannah came back to the door.

“Oh, you brought your little friends too! Goodnight.” She tried to close the door, but Babs kept it from closing.

“Wait, ma’am. I know Jordan is not happy about us, but this is really important! Can we just at least talk to him?” She pondered for a moment before conceding, letting them in. She directed them to Jordan’s room, starting with a knock. Each of the girls took turns talking to get him to come with them.

“Jordan?”

“Go away.”

“I know you’re mad at us and were hurt really bad but listen. Diana’s mom is forcing her back to her homeland! We have to save her!” Karen tried to reach to 

“Wow. You must really think I’m living in Fantasyland, huh? I’m not gonna rejoin your little club because of something like that.”

“Are you seriously that hurt that you wouldn’t save someone who gave you a chance?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, come on, what is it that got you so worked up!” There was silence before the door opened, showing Jordan in a robe with a box of tissues and the ice cream from earlier, which he still wasn’t sure was of importance later.

“The incident from earlier? The reason why I left the hometown of Star City? It was because of me. People used to laugh and mock me for being behind them in terms of what should be watched by their age. While they bonded over their love of dark and edgy films and rap music, I was mocked for liking shows like…. Princess Pumpkin Pants, for example.”

“Ooh,” said Barbara. “I love that show! ...Oh, sorry, continue.”

* * *

“There was a science fair coming up and I wanted to use the same thing people mock me for. The Toon Serum. Then it happened. Some of the serum was tossed into some ice-cream by accident, turning into a large monster that ruined the fair. It was stopped by being blasted by someone’s heat ray. My mom decided it was best for us to move since the people there were so toxic. My second-move here made me think that the people here would be more understanding but I guess not.” The girls, even Kara, was moved to tears by his back story, prompting the latter to hug him.

“I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I would hate me too…”

“No, I don’t hate you! Look, we all got worked up with what happened at the parlor, and I know I said some nasty things, but your abilities really are one of a kind. That’s what makes you a freak because you’re unique.”

“So you don’t see me as a nobody? None of you?”

“Are you kidding,” said Zee. “Jordan, we do  _ magic _ and  _ science _ for a living, and that is nothing compared to what you can do!” Jordan perked up at what the other girls are saying.

“Yeah,” said Jess. “You know what, if it means being unique, then I’m a freak too!”

“Me too,” said Karen.

“Me three,” said Barbara.

“Me four,” said Zee.

“Me five,” said Kara. Jordan smiled more. “So, apology accepted?” She held her hand for a response. Jordan quickly excused himself, going to his room. A couple of seconds later, he dashed out wearing his belt and having one of his serums in effect.

“Apology accepted! Now, let’s go save our friend!”

“Yeah!” Everyone dashed out of the house, with Wannah watching in glee as she saw his son perked up again.

“Good luck… The Toon.”

* * *

**AU: Gotta be honest, I needed to find a way to give Jordan a reason to leave the group and it was either have him see Diana’s mother with Barbara or having a fallout because of his abilities. I’m glad I chose the latter. It also helped me give more depths to him to make him more three-dimensional so I’m happy that I chose to add some more drama to the story.**

**Anyways, Part 4 is on the horizon and then comes the individual episodes!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	4. #SweetJustice: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girls reunited to save their friend, currently being forced to return to her homeland. Will they succeed against the group of Amazon warriors? You probably know the answer.

The faint beats of a kettle drum filled the air as the Amazonian boat carrying Diana, her mother, named Hippolyta for future reference, and the rest of the Amazons sailed away from Metropolis. With Hippolyta at the helm, and her daughter sitting right behind, she can only sit there and imagine the punishment that she will have to endure. Fortunately, tailing behind them was the team, in secret, thanks to Jordan taking advantage of a rowboat from the docks. They were able to cling onto the side of the boat as they made sure to stay out of sight to avoid detection.

Barbara began laying some symbols that no one can decipher. So as she just snuck onto the boat, stealthily avoiding the Amazons, the rest decided to just sneak in and hope not to get caught. Jordan volunteered to go first as he began to quietly set his foot onto the boat. The minute he stepped foot, he was almost immediately caught by earache by one of the Amazons, which alerted their position.

“Dang it,” said Kara as she and the others were eventually caught by the same fate.

“Why are you here, Barbara Gordon?” Diana was able to tell she was sneaking around despite just sitting there. Barbara just whispered to her.

“We came to sneak you out! See?” She directed her attention to the rest of the team… who, as stated previously, was almost immediately caught by earaches (expect Bumblebee, who was in small mode, held by her foot).

“Ooh, that wasn’t supposed to happen!” She was then caught by ear too, which was odd considering that it’s her mask.

“How dare you board my vessel without my permission?! Throw them to the ocean beast Cetus!” Everyone panicked as they were dragged by their ears to the edge of the boat… and then Supergirl remembered her powers.

“Oh, wait.” She then proceeded to punch one of the Amazons into the water, breaking everyone free from their earaches and prepared for battle. Everyone was prepared to fight this time, and they were more than willing to let Diana know, even as they were battling.

“Diana, we won’t let you go down without a fight!” Green Lantern was in a knight suit currently being chased.

“We’re sorry we gave up, Diana!” Zatanna was in a hair fight.

“You gotta come back and be our leader again!” Bumblebee was trying to avoid being caught via a butterfly net.

“It’s true, look at how bad we are at this!” Batgirl was riding on top of an Amazon as Supergirl was being crushed by a whole lot of Amazons.

“You once said I could be the greatest hero the World of Man has ever known. But it wasn’t me, It’s you!” Diana began to feel hope as Jordan was trying to outwit them as best as he can.

“Remember when you said that the Gods bestowed greatness upon us? Well, that includes you, too! You took a chance on us, now we’re taking a chance on you!” This was when Diana really felt hope as she started to use her authority.

“Amazons! Your Princess commands you to stop!”

“And your Queen commands you to continue!”

“Stop!”

“Continue!” And the two just kept going at it so much that everyone’s not sure what to do anymore as the watched. Even the Amazon that was in an arm-wrestling with Supergirl couldn’t tell what they are supposed to be doing, which the latter takes advantage of.

“You are 317 years old, Diana! A girl, who is too young and too naive to make her own decisions!”

“No! It is I, mother, who survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. While I may be young, I have proven I am my own woman and I decide who I want to be. It is Amazon law!”

“It is law!” All the Amazons stepped down as Hippolyta only humphed in defeat as the two faced away from each other. And then Diana gives an excited squeal to the others, who were a little beaten up though nevertheless proud of her. 

* * *

Green Lantern conjured a flying carpet to fly the others back to the city as the boat vanished among the fog.

“Congratulations Diana! Disobeying your mom is totally normal teenager lesson #218. You’re officially a teenager and we’re officially a team again! And there’s only one place to celebrate!”

“Uh, guys?” Bumblebee directed everyone towards the pier, which was about to be demolished by the same bots that demolished Sweet Justice. Given that these same bots caused the team to break up (and relive his trauma), Jordan wasn’t having it.

“No, no, NO! Not tonight! I have had it with these (*bleep*) bots in this (*bleep*) town! Everyone, jump down, cause we’re about to bash some (*bleep*) bots!” Everyone stared at him in complete shock, not just because of the outburst, but because of the expletives actually sounding like bleep effects. “One advantage to the serums.”

“Jordan is right, we must fight!” Everyone jumped onto the pier, ready to fight.

“You must vacate this business or dwelling immediately. You are interfering with lawful demolition protocols. You have ten seconds to comply.” Supergirl wasn’t having it either.

“Yeah, well you have ten seconds to say your prayers!” She then hears a thud heading towards them. The others hear it too and then saw it in the form of a large mech.

“Come to have some fun, girls?” Batgirl perked up at seeing the mech was from LexCorp.

“Ah-HA! I knew it! I knew it-knew it-knew it-knew it-knew it! Ahem, I knew it was Lex.” To her and the others’ surprise, the operator was not Lex Luthor.

“I'm Lena! Lena Luthor. And all this? This is  _ my _ plan, not my dopey brother's! He can never come up with something this good. Ugh... Oh, do I have to spell it out?!”

“Sounds like you do.”

“Pfft, figures! You teenagers think you're so smart, with your  _ staying up late _ , and your  _ driving cars _ , and your  _ commercials _ ! But you're so dumb you can't even pick up on the most obvious of evil plots. Even when it's literally in front of your face! So first, I reprogrammed Lex's worthless VR glasses. Then, I hacked the Demolition Robots the city contacted my doofus brother to make. And finally, I used them to destroy every  _ "fun" _ and/or  _ "cool" _ place to  _ "hang" _ in Metropolis, so you lame-o teenagers will have nowhere else to go for your mindless entertainment, trapped forever in my VR world, tailor-made, just for you.” Which was just a puppy sneezing, by the way. “Every last lame-brained of you! And, with all you teenagers out of the way, children with rule Metropolis!” She lets out an evil laugh at this, thinking her plan was totally foolproof. You hear that, echoing in the distance? That was her laughing. Yeah…

“That is literally the dumbest plan I’ve ever heard.” Jordan tried to interfere.

“Please, Supergirl, let me handle this. That idea is just… the worst.”

“You’re the worst! And so is every other teenager in Metropolis! And once this pier is history,  _ you will be too _ .”

“Your plan will never work, Lena! We teenagers are stronger than you think!” She was interrupted by Karen, who was wearing the goggles for some reason and awing. She slapped them off. “Evil!”

“Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“Well, the point is you can destroy our favorite places, but you can’t destroy our friendship!” Everyone agreed as Lena put her game face on.

“Pft. Whatevs. Roll out, boys!”

“Come, siblings. It was on this sacred ground that we became friends. Now, this pier is where we shall become  _ heroes _ !”

* * *

And then comes the ensuing battle. They did fare much better than at Sweet Justice, but unfortunately, there were too many bots… and the pier was being destroyed in the process. Lena at this point is just  _ taunting _ at them.

“We are totally losing guys,” said Zatanna, as they grouped back up. “And every teenager in Metropolis is going to pay the price!”

“It is impossible for six warriors to defeat an army... unless... we take out the general.” This is where Wonder Woman sees the problem: Why take out the army when you can take out the root? And thus, they strategized on how to short out the mech. Supergirl has a suggestion after seeing an electric guitar and an amplifier. 

“I got one just like this and it shorts out my house all the time. Just turn it up to ten and shred!”

“But how do we get it to the motherboard inside the warsuit?”

“I’ll do it,” said Bumblebee. Wonder Woman is concerned.

“Bumblebee, are you sure?”

“It’s too scary and I don’t wanna do it! ...But I will!” With Bumblebee doing that, Batgirl says she’ll rig the amplifier to go past 10 as she plugs the cord in.

“Then it is settled! Green Lantern, get Batgirl as close to Lena as you can. Supergirl, Zatanna, you’re with me. Wait, Jordan, did you ever find out a name for yourself?” Jordan perked up as he actually did, thanks to his mom consoling him.

“You can just call me… the Toon.”

“Very well, the Toon, you’re with us as well. Now let us do this!” As everyone did their duties, Zatanna and the Toon teamed up to distract Lena. In their own special way. Zatanna first multiplied herself to the point where she was all over Lena’s mech. The Toon, thanks to his serum, took on the disguise as he floated up to Lena’s window.

* * *

“Hello, kind ma’am. I am Harry Phonner, a world-renowned pharmacist. It has come to my attention that you have a bad case of the Zatannas?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, we can’t have that now can we?” He then went in and started showing her his (fake) collection of mech medicines, which only lasted for a bit thanks to her realizing there’s no such thing as mech medicines.

“Get back here!” The Toon knew when to fold em and lept out the window after setting some dynamite to stun her for a bit, which worked. Jordan can only brag after Zatanna catches him.

“Who’s the best at cartoons? Me!” The stun ended as Lena’s mech started to grab the two, but luckily, Wonder Woman’s lasso and Supergirl’s strength kept her still, prompting Zatanna and the Toon to jump on her and attack. Thanks to their combined efforts, Bumblebee flew in unnoticed. Green Lantern, meanwhile, gets Batgirl close to the mech via remote-controlled bumper car, which left her time to get the amp ready. Again, right on cue as Bumblebee connected the plug. She confirms her readiness after turning the amp up to 11. Right as she was able to connect the amp to the cord, which wasn’t long enough, it seems, Lena got annoyed, launching everyone except Batgirl off her as she launched into the sky. They were in the endgame now…

“Hey, Supergirl! You ready to rock?!”

“Alright, little girl! Time for a lullaby!” With a shockwave, the electricity moved through the vines, prompting Bumblebee to think of a last-minute solution: use her suit to connect the short cord. And it worked! As the mech began to shut down, Lena can only claim that everyone cheated, even as she plummeted to the ground. And with the mech’s shutdown came the bots’ as well, and the goggles. But everyone was concerned about one thing: where’s Bumblebee? Luckily, she came out okay, and the shock only dazed her… and give her a permanent highlight, which goes noticed by Zee.

“Nice highlight! What’s your secret?” Diana wasted no time giving an answer as she hugged Bumblebee.

“Courage.” She was then hugged by everyone as Lena was quickly taken home by her parents, mad that she took his brother’s suit. In the midst of this, everyone was fixated on one thing:

“Superheroes! Right here in Metropolis!”

“And they’re girls! Well, except for the one guy, would he mind?”

“I don’t mind at all!” Jordan didn’t care about what the name was or what he was classified as he was just happy. Happy to have found a new purpose, new friends… and a new city.

* * *

Three months later…

* * *

Sweet Justice, as well as all the other demolished buildings were rebuilt, and the group couldn’t be happier.

“Ah, now this is the life. Good friends and good chocolate.”

“I know right? It’s so glad to have everything back to normal!”

“Blah, normal’s overrated. Heh, remember when we first came here, and Diana said she wanted to be at this place all the time?” Babs stood on a knee and drank her shake, incidentally resembling her idol. Jordan only ate his Strawberry Sweety Surprise as he pondered over what she wanted to talk about. That’s when she pulled on the straw dispenser, sending the group plummeting down. Surprise! It was a superhero lair, built just for them, featuring training areas for every hero, along with a lounging area!

“Ta-da! It’s our own home base! I took a few late-night trips to the construction site while they were rebuilding.

“Impressive work!” Jordan’s statement was shared by everyone else.

“This is truly a place of wonder.

“Not bad, Babs, not bad.”

“We can protect the whole city from here! Bad guys don’t stand a chance!”

“Not with the Super Hero Girls on the case! Superawesome superheroness, here we come!”

So who knows what Jordan and the DC Super Hero Girls will encounter next? Personally, we’re not sure! Ending narrator is out, peace!

* * *

**AC: Be on the lookout for more SuperLife! I am in college, though, so the schedule may vary. I also recommend watching the show on Netflix while reading this. Just in case you get confused in terms of phrases. Thank you and goodnight!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	5. #ToonLanternVsTheElements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet another teen at Metropolis High just as the Toon and Green Lantern discover that the Dam is being attacked... could there be a connection?

“Hey did you guys feel something last night?” Jordan was asking Jessica about something rumbling last night. He was asleep so he could not tell for sure, but he definitely heard a rumble.

“Hear what?”

“I think there was a rumble or something last night. It kinda woke me up a bit.”

“I’m not sure… I’m usually in deep when I’m asleep.”

“Ah.” The two decided to talk about this later and head to the next class. They were supposed to be learning about how Metropolis used to be, before its urban transformation. It used to be full of nature, but now it’s risen up to be the self-proclaimed City of Tomorrow.

* * *

During lunch, he noticed someone sitting by themselves, eating quietly. Aside from Pamela Isley, who’s always like this, there was another one who was sitting alone, seemingly angry about something, he was Parry Piper, who, like Pamela, seemed to have an aversion to people in general. He seemed like someone who is unapproachable, but Jordan decided to try anyway. After all, he used to be that person.

“Hello, Peter.”

“Oh, uh, hello…” He was a little quieter than most students at the school.

“Hey, did you hear something last night?” This caused him to drop his spoon.

“Um… not exactly…”

“Oh, because I think there was a small earthquake last night, but I’m not sure what it was.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t know anything about that….” He quickly got up and threw his tray away, leaving the cafeteria. Jordan figured that he did hear it but was too scared to talk about it, but oh well.

Back in his home, Jordan was reading an article about different ways to repel evil forces. He found a very interesting one involving mind control through music and what can be done to prevent it. After saving this article, he felt another rumble. This time, it actually shook him, which really got him worried. And so did his mom.

“Jordan! Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m about to call any of the available girls to meet at Sweet Justice. I’ll be back later, okay?”

“Okay. Just be careful.”

“I will.”

* * *

After a kiss on the cheek, he started running towards Sweet Justice while texting all of the girls to meet him there if they are available. When he got there, he saw that their booth to the lair is still empty and quickly dashed over there, pulled the dispenser, and went down to the lab. When he slid down, he saw Jessica there, worried about what happened.

“THIS time, I felt it!”

“I know! I’m really worried as to who is doing this. How are we going to find out who did it?”

“Well, the only thing we can do at the moment is to search around the city. Let’s go!”

* * *

Jordan and Jessica dressed up and took flight. The Toon was able to fly thanks to summoning a jetpack out of nowhere. Green Lantern spoke up.

“You know, your powers still kinda weird me out a bit.”

“Eh, it’s cartoon physics. It’s supposed to be weird. Any sightings of anything usual?”

“Nope. Man, I wish we had some clue as to why were are having these rumbles!” In a way, her prayers were answered with another rumble. This time, the trio saw something in the distance: it was the Metropolis Dam, and water was seen splashing on top of it.

“Hey, look over there! The Dam!” Jordan pulled out some binoculars and zoomed in.

“Hey, you’re right!”

“Where did you get those?”

“Pocket Dimension. Now come on!” The trio flew faster to the Dam to see who is behind this. When they arrived, they noticed someone waving his hands, making the water move around.

“HEY!” The figure turned around, revealing itself to be a boy, who was disguising himself with a mask, had blue eyes, brown hair, a suit with the colors of red, blue, and brown, and a red cape resembling fire. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Uh, breaking the dam.”

“Uh, no you’re not! Why are you doing this!”

“Take a look behind you.” The duo did so, taking in the view from the Dam to Metropolis. “Now, what do you see?”

“Metropolis?”

“Exactly. The city looks nice, no?”

“Yes, it does.”

“Well, not for me. This city used to be one of nature’s most beautiful places. Full of animal life, sparkling lakes, incredible blue skies… but ever since it’s transformation, all of these were either destroyed or obstructed by skyscrapers. Technology is the reason why it’s not back to the way it was.”

“So _you’re_ the one behind the rumbles.”

“That’s right.” He started to lift his hand, causing his eyes to glow blue, as well as creating a giant hand out of water. “But no matter. It can still be how it once was… all I have to do make sure no one gets in my way!” He smacked Green Lantern into the nearby rock wall, leaving her spiral-eyed.

“Lantern!” The Toon immediately drew his fighting stance. “Who are you?!”

“Just call me…” He put his dukes up, forming some out of water. “...the Elemental.”

* * *

The Toon starting getting ready for his abilities. As the Elemental’s water hand moved towards him, the Toon dodged and started trying to attack it using his mallet. Unfortunately, since it was water, he was swiftly dodged. He started running before he touched the water, having him run around in an attempt to get him dizzy. It seemed to work as he got swirly eyed, prompting the water to fall back down. The Toon took the opportunity to launch himself at him and hit him with his mallet. Unfortunately, he was one step ahead, as his eyes turned white and he summoned wind and knocked him off course, slamming him into the same wall that Green Lantern was hit. 

Speaking of which, Green Lantern managed to come back to her senses just as the Toon hit the wall and got swirly-eyed. He muttered gibberish before hitting the ground.

“Hey, the Toon! Are you okay?” He got back up, still not going down yet.

“Yeah. Just caught off guard. We need to see if we can get the others.” Green Lantern quickly got the message (Literally.) and sent it out.

“Okay, so what are his weaknesses?”

“I’m not sure. He seems to have control over all elements of nature, but the only thing I can think of was getting him dizzy or hitting him. I believe it disrupts his powers.”

“Okay, so we just need a distraction…” As they were thinking, they heard the rocks behind them moving, forming a hand. They were struck from behind, landing right next to the Elemental.

“You know, for Metropolis’ saviors, you sure go down kinda easily. He effortlessly lifted the two of them via his water and air powers. “Congratulations! You two get a front-row seat to witness the flooding of Metropolis! Say goodbye!” He moved the water and was about to use all his force to break the dam. However, before he can, he was suddenly hit out of nowhere! It was a blur, but the trio knew exactly who it was. It was their friends, ready to battle. And luckily, since he was hit, the duo became free and stood by their friends.

“Hey, you two okay,” asked Supergirl.

“Yeah,” said the Toon. “He’s actually a really powerful person!”

“Seems like it,” says Wonder Woman. “With control over all elements, he could be one of the toughest foes we’ve ever faced.

“I know,” said Bumblebee. “It’s actually a bit scary that he has _this_ much control over the forces of nature.”

“But if we work together,” said Zatanna, “we can do it!” Everyone drew their stances as the Elemental stared on. This was when he knew his plan was going to fail, so he used his wind powers to float up.

“You may win this round, but mark my words: it won’t be the last of me! Metropolis _will_ fall, even if I have to destroy it to do so!” He disappeared above the river as everyone took note of his warning. They decided to fly back to Sweet Justice to think back on this.

* * *

Changing out of their suits, the group was eating at Sweet Justice, with Jordan getting the Strawberry Surprise again. The other girls had to meet at other places so now it was just Jordan and Jessica. Jordan had a moment of realization.

“So we have _two_ villains who want to revert Metropolis to its unurbanized state. You know, cause of Poison Ivy.”

“Oh, right! Hey, speaking of which, me and Pamela tried to save the tree.”

“Oh, did you?”

“Unfortunately not. Poison Ivy showed up, and I was forced to fight and…”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. The tree left a seed for me and Pamela to plant. So we went to the Metropolis Nature Preserve, planted the seed, and started hoping for the best. I think we’re getting closer every day.”

“Well, congratulations. I wish I had those tips. There was this one person who’s basically me. I wanted to talk to him about the rumbles, but he was awkward about it.”

“Yikes. Well, don’t worry. If you can become more confident, so can he. Just give him time.”

“Thanks, Jess.”

“No problem.” The two hugged as the attention focused onto the kid Jordan tried to talk to earlier. He was walking the streets, concealing himself in a hoodie. He saw a crumpled up note on the ground, right next to a recycle bin. Angered, he summoned the wind to lift it up and throw it away properly.

“Savages…” Looks like we know who the Elemental’s identity is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: So here it is: my first original episode of #SuperLife. I’ll admit that I was a little nervous about writing this story, as well as his character. For instance, I kinda wanted to address the relationship between Jordan and Jessica, as she’s one of the girls that Jordan hasn’t seemed to interact with as much.
> 
> Another reason why I was nervous was introducing Parry Piper, a.k.a. The Elemental. I wanted to make his character original, but similar to Poison Ivy, as, like her, he’s disgusted that the once nature-filled land had become industrialized. He uses his control over the four main elements of nature, fire, wind, water, and Earth, to strike fear into all who oppose him, with the intention of bringing the city back to its former glory.
> 
> I also included some foreshadowing for what could be one of the biggest original episodes of the season. Can you guess what it is?
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	6. #MeetTheCheetah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets a new home courtesy of the Jameses as a dance is set to take place at the school that Saturday. Oh, and apparently rumor has it that a student is jealous of Diana's perfection. What could possibly go wrong...?

It was about a week after Sweet Justice reopened, and also the end of the school week for the Super Hero Girls. They can’t wait to just chill out and not worry about any villains for a while. Well, almost everyone was. As the bell rang and Jordan walked out of the school, he noticed Diana about to walk away.

“Hey, Diana!” He seemed to get her attention.

“Oh, hello, Jordan.”

“Where are you going?”

“Oh, back to my home.”

“Oh, you have a home?”

“Well, it is not like where you and the others live, but it is home!”

“Oh, well, do you mind if I come and see it?”

“Oh, not at all! It is always a pleasure to have company!”

“Okay, just gotta tell my mom about this…” He went on his phone to ask his mom about Diana’s home. She was okay with it and told him to text her when he was ready.

“I’m all good!”

* * *

With this, he began to follow her to downtown Metropolis. It took some walking, but they managed to reach her home… which was nothing like Jordan was expecting. It was literally an alley. Jordan felt… bad, to say the least.

“So you have been living _ here _ since you arrived?”

“Yes.” They both stared as Jordan began to form an idea as he gasped.

“Jordan has an idea…”

* * *

“You want us to  _ what _ ?” After Jordan texted Wanah and asked him to pick him and Diana up, wanting to ask her a huge favor.

“See, since Diana doesn’t have a specific place to live, why doesn’t she stay  _ here _ ? You know, with us?”

“Hmm… I have gotten a lot of money from insurances since the Super Hero Girls first forming… okay, she can stay!” She was glomped with a hug from Diana.

“Oh, thank you, Ms. James! It is actually very hard living in an alley. For numerous reasons…”

“No problem! Oh, do you two need anything else?”

“Oh, actually, I need a ride back to the school. I volunteered to help set up the decorations for the school dance.” Jordan remembered there being a dance Saturday night. He thought he should come along since he had nothing to do.

“Oh, cool! Hey, can I come? I don’t have anything planned for the rest of the day.”

“Sure!”

“Oh okay. I can give you two a ride! Hope in the car when you’re ready.”

* * *

A little while later…

* * *

Jordan and Diana helped set up the lobby for the dance. Thankfully, since they were the only ones there at the moment, they were able to use their powers. Jordan drank his serum and used his abilities to get the lobby decorated in a quick manner. Needless to say, the two got things done in record time, which impressed everyone else, who just came into the lobby to see how they did.

“Wow! I knew Diana was the best at, like, everything she does, but I didn’t know you were like that too, Jordan!”

“Oh well, not  _ exactly _ but… you know how it is.”

“Oh, well, either way, congrats to you both! Thanks to you, the dance will be a success!” The students applauded the two for their work as they left the building to get some well-deserved rest. Little did they know that they were stalked by something… or some _ one _ , hiding in the bushes…

* * *

Tomorrow…

* * *

After a well-earned nap, the team met at the school to go to the dance.

“It is with great excitement that Jordan and I share what the decorating committee has done!”

“And it is with great excitement that I anticipate the dance!” It’s clear that Babs was the one most excited about the dance. Unlike Karen, who was nervous.

“But I don’t know how to dance!”

“Fear not, young Karen, for I possess dance moves that are rich with fleek! You are welcome to study them!” Jordan snickered a bit at Diana’s adorkableness as Babs started dancing about dancing on Friday night… and stopped once she saw the inside. All of the decorations were torn to shreds. Kara took the time to joke about it, much to the dismay of the two.

“Looks like someone already  _ tore it up _ !”

“That isn’t funny, Kara.”

As Kara starts tossing more puns and Jess starts getting more annoyed, Diana and Jordan start observing the posters. They were slashed by claw marks. Awfully suspicious…

* * *

Diana decided to search her locker to make sure her uniform was okay (Jordan opted out of going into the girls’ room). Her uniform was okay but when she closed the door, she saw more claw marks. This definitely took her by surprise as she officially became creeped out… until she was hit.

The other girls decided to remove the torn posters to arouse suspicion, making their way towards Jordan who was leaning against the door of the girls’ locker room, waiting for Diana.

“Come on, we better hurry before they…  _ slash _ the ticket prices!”

“Kara! Oh hey, Jordan. Why are you-”

“Do not go into that territory, I am just waiting for Diana. I didn’t want to be offensive because mamma raised a gentleman.” He was interrupted by a scream from Diana, which alerted everyone else to rush in (Jordan had to get a confirmation that there were no other girls in there before he joined). When they found her, she was on the ground, injured.

“Diana! What happened? Who did this to you?!”

“I don’t know. Something knocked into me. It came from nowhere!”

Babs had a moment of realization, saying that whoever did this was jealous of Diana innocently usurping their popularity, causing them to, in a fit of revenge, unleash a curse in the form of a cat beast who’s stalking Diana. In other words… “There’s a monster on the loose!”

“Then we have to get Diana somewhere safe.”

“It ain’t Diana who needs protecting.” Jordan decided to speak his mind.

“Well, whatever it is, could be a threat to everyone in the school in general. Now, anyone have a way to evacuate the other students without any distress?” His answer was received in the form of Kara breaking the alarm.

“What happened to no distress?”

“Hey, it worked, didn’t it?”

“Come siblings, let the hunt begin!”

* * *

And so the girls began a transformation sequence. Wonder Woman posed heroically, Supergirl flexed, Green Lantern showed off her ring, Bumblebee showed off her armor, Zatanna made a stylish pose, Batgirl did her signature pose, and the Toon posed cartoonishly after drinking his serum. Then came the promotional pose that was unveiled about a year before the show came out, just with the Toon between Zatanna and Supergirl. Which was ruined a bit by the cat beast slashing the power to the school, causing everyone to look flabbergasted for a bit before Diana continued.

“We have much territory to cover! Let us split ourselves!” The other girls stared at her misuse of words before the Toon pulled the words down (literally) to correct her.

“Split up.”

“Yes. That.” And everyone branched off, hoping to find this creature. Now, this is where the episode takes a turn into a bit of a horror.

* * *

Green Lantern searched the library, using a candle construct to light the room. (Ironic, isn’t it?) Then she used a flashlight (Getting close…) as she walked down an aisle, stopping when she heard a cat’s meow. (Guess you could call it a Cat Scare.)

“Come on out, kitty, kitty…” She heard another meow, making her use a lantern construct ( _ There _ it is!) to try and see who it is. But what she didn’t know is that it’s right behind her… until it was too late. She was struck.

Batgirl was roaming the halls, using a tablet and her night vision goggles. Her tablet seems to be linked to every member of the team as they appeared on her tablet, with Green Lantern’s symbol going out after a red dot. She started to panic as it went to another symbol…  _ her _ symbol. She noticed that no one was there, prompting her to use her Batarang until the dot got closer and closer until it was in her area. After being started by a newspaper, she felt brief relief… as the creature hung behind her. It leaped at her, making her drop the tablet.

Zatanna searched the cafeteria, and it was clear to her that the creature was in the room, much to her growing fear. It kept growing as the creature stalked her, first from a vending machine. After avoiding her magic blast, she then proceeded to run about the tables, prompting Zatanna to keep blasting until she couldn’t take it anymore. She was forced to flee.

Supergirl was in the principal’s office and wasn’t creeped out at all. This was in part due to her abilities. The creature managed to sneak in as she took notice.

“Forget it, whatever you are. I have infrared vision, sucka.” She managed to sneak out the creature, whom she tried to punch but was fast. But she was fast too, setting up a chase down the hall, which came to an end as Zatanna jumped out and attempted to freeze the creature, only to accidentally hit Supergirl… and the creature was right there. We don’t know what happened to them both as she simply screamed.

* * *

The Toon also decided to roam the halls, initially to find the creature, but he decided to search for his teammates. Besides, the chances are the creature would be there too and he can take it down. Luckily it did not take long, as he heard someone yelling for help coming from the room that he was coming up upon. Of course, it was the janitor’s closet. As he managed to open the door, everyone came crashing out, looking a bit disheveled, kinda like when they fought off the Amazons. The only exception was Supergirl, who was still frozen stiff.

“Wait,” said Green Lantern, “you weren’t followed?”

“Um, I don’t think so…” That’s when he heard a faintish growl coming from behind him. He couldn’t tell what it was until the other girls simply looked fearful.

“It’s standing right behind me, isn’t it?” The other girls nodded as the Toon simply dodged and got a good look at what they were dealing with. The creature was something resembling a… Cheetah. The Toon noticed its nails and got an idea, but had to be careful just in case.

“Oh my goodness! Would you look at those fingernails!” He observed them, disappointing him. “Mm-mm-mm. That won’t do…” In a twirl, he has a whole studio at the ready, which is something the girls could only gawk at. They never have seen him do this until this moment. All the while the Toon just talks as the creature just listens, apparently liking its nails being done.

“Oh my stars, I bet you meet a lot of _interesting_ felines in your day! I said that to my friends the other day, ‘Cats are _interesting_ , don’t you think?’ Like it’s _interesting_ how they always have nine lives. And they have an _interesting_ reaction to certain things. Like water, and speaking of which it’s time to dip our patties in the water!” It did, and got fingers full of mousetraps, startling it and making it run off. The other girls were impressed and applauded him, which he accepted.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Zatanna was impressed.

“Wow, you really do have the powers of a cartoon, huh?”

“Yup, and that’s just one of the abilities I can do.”

“Ah.” Green Lantern remembered. Their current predicament.

“Shouldn’t we try and meet up with Wonder Woman and Bumblebee?”

“Oh, you’re right! Alright, so the last place that we haven’t checked is the gym, so chances are they’re in there.” With that, everyone dashed to the gym, hoping to find their teammates.

* * *

Entering the gym, the only person they say was Bumblebee, who was in normal size and lying on the ground.

“Bumblebee!” Jordan rushed over to her, checking for damage. He noticed her wings crumbled. “Oh, did she try to…” She can only nod, probably going to have nightmares about it. “Come on.” He carried her by her shoulder to the others, just as Diana came out. The first thing she noticed was Supergirl frozen.

“Nono, it’s okay. She’ll be fine… in about seven hours. What about the monster?”

“She’s escaped, but surely we will face her another day…” The team looked on dramatically as Jordan gave a quick sigh of relief but still had a burning question.

“So did you find out who actually started her rampage in the first place?”

One cut later, popular student Barbi was currently washing her face as she managed to register what Diana told her just minutes before.

“‘Let go of the green-eyed monster,’ eh Diana? And why would I ever want to let go  _ of this _ ?” Her eyes changed green as she gave an evil laugh, hinting that it’s not the end…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AC: So I am actually in the process of generating ideas for original episodes. I do have at least one idea for a major returning villain. Hint: He’s from Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Anyways, if you have ideas for original episodes, feel free to send them in!
> 
> Also, I am trying to think of a female OC to be sort of an opposite to Jordan A. James. I’m sure that you people watched the show’s most recent episode? That’s why. Also, should I do some of the Super Shorts as well? Let me know!
> 
> Okay, last thing, I wanted to give Diana a bit of a… I want to say, “cold open” to address where she would live. I decided to have her live with Jordan and his mom, just to make sure Diana has an actual home in Metropolis.
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help


	7. #ShockItToMe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mean-spirited videos, in any context, is wrong and disgusting. Due to his rough past, Jordan does NOT like these kinds of videos, which gives way for anger thanks to the girls, except for Diana, laughing at embarrassing ones, as well as some other implications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is very serious! Don't say I didn't warn you!

Jordan has seen everyone looking at their phones and laughing. He couldn’t really figure out what it was, and frankly, he felt that he shouldn’t try and ask. However, this occurred all day, and Jordan was tempted to ask. He decided to meet with Diana and ask her why everyone is like this.

“I am not sure. They have been acting as such all day and-” She was interrupted by the other girls laughing, which finally prompted them to take a look at what it was: it was Garth, who had a starfish stuck to his face, with the caption #RiseOfStarro. But it apparently wasn’t the only one: there were a lot of other videos like this. Jordan and Diana were disgusted.

“Poor Garth,” said Diana, horrified. “Why in the name of Hera do you laugh?”

“Because it’s funny,” Babs said bluntly.

“‘Funny’? Is this what the World of Man finds humorous? The suffering of others?” Zee then outlines the concept to her.

“Oh, it’s just an embarrassing moment, Diana. We all have them.” Jordan wasn’t happy with hearing this at all.

“Oh, so say I was the subject of those videos. Would you laugh then?”

“Well-”

“Knowing how I suffered before coming here?”

“Uh, well…” And that made Jordan more disgusted since she had to  _ decide _ . Before he can say more, however, Lois Lane comes by, snickered and name-called by. Leslie Willis, the resident punk of the school, called out to her.

“Hey, Lois! Bet you had a gossip column now!” Lois only scoffed and attempted to open the door. However, she suddenly got a shock from the doorknob, causing her to drop her paperwork. Everyone laughs at this instead of Diana and Jordan. They heard the girls snickering, prompting a glare. They could only whistle innocently at this.

“Wow,” said Jordan. “You people really do disgust me! You are just  _ sick _ !” He walked off in anger as Diana spoke up.

“He is right. Our mission is to protect the innocent, but we cannot fulfill that mission if we mock the ones we rescue. You will soon see.” Diana also walked off angrily, leaving the girls there to think about it… before deciding to watch some more videos.

* * *

Jordan decided to hang out with only Diana for the rest of the day in an attempt to distance himself from the other girls. Due to experiencing bullying before he moved to Metropolis, any and all types of bullying have become a berserk button for him. Since the others thought it was funny to laugh at embarrassing videos like that and brush it off with everyone having them, he figured that it would be best to just leave them alone and stay with Diana. Besides, she said she had to go to the mall anyway to return some shoes. Right now, they were having a discussion with the cashier.

“The warranty stated these would withstand vigorous activity. But they did not withstand infantry training.” She held up some high heels that look crumbled.

“Yeah, I mean what kind of business are you guys running here? You could have at least put a warning or something…” He was interrupted by the sound of people screaming. Seeing that the elevator was about to crash onto the floor, the two quickly jump into action, with Wonder Woman using her Lasso of Truth to slow the descent while the Toon summoned a giant spring for the elevator to softly land on. It worked and the passengers were escorted off safely as Leslie came up.

“Oh come on! You two ruined my shot!”

“‘My shot…’? It was  _ you _ !” The Toon started walking slowly towards Leslie to emphasize his anger, though she wasn’t intimidated. “Okay, so  _ you _ may believe that these videos are funny, but they  _ aren’t _ ! These are not only insulting but flat out mean in spirit!”

“‘Mean in spirit’?” She gives a fake-sounding gasp. “Golly gee willikers! And to think all those poor losers on my website who keep getting laughed at over and over! What was I thinking?”

“Well, I am pleased to hear that you see the error of your ways.”

“Tell you what? Why don’t you two and the other Super Hero Girls watch my channel tonight for an extra special announcement? Just for you…”

“Indeed we shall.”

* * *

Later that night…

* * *

“Hey, everyone out there in Leslie Land. Tonight I've got a special announcement to make. Someone so thoughtfully pointed out my channel is mean in spirit. So, therefore, I'm retiring.” She left her seat. And quickly returned. “...And handing over the site to new management! I'd like to introduce your new host…” A storm thundered as we got to see Leslie’s villain form.

“What up, Metropolis?! The name’s Livewire! And you thought what Leslie was doing was mean in spirit. Well, you ain't seen nothing yet. I'm gonna supe things up. As in super-prank, super-laughs, and super-humiliation. And Wonder Whiner, Toon, and Super Hero Girls, just try and stop me!” Wonder Woman and the others, who were at Karen’s home, were shocked, to say the least.

“That did not go the way I expected.” Kara wasn’t intimidated at all.

“So Ms. Swak Jock thinks she can scare us? Now  _ that’s _ funny! Am I right, Jordan?” He only turned away from the rest of them.

“He’s still not happy with how you all acted earlier.”

“Karma will kick y’all in the butts. You’ll see…” The other girls just left and prepared to take her down.

* * *

A while later…

* * *

Jordan and Diana decided to wait for them to come back.

“So do you really believe karma will bite them in the butt?”

“Think so? I  _ know _ so. Remember, I used to be bullied in my youth.”

“Yes, I remember. I hope you do not mind, but I am a little bit concerned. You seem to be ignoring the other girls a bit too much today.”

“Hey, in my opinion, they deserve it. They need to see how horrifying it really is to be in an embarrassing video as mean spirited as hers. Now if it was, like, only and purely for fun, with no harm intended, then yeah it would be fine. But hers? People are actually getting injured and publically humiliated.”

“Hmm… you have to show me these ‘for fun’ videos.”

“Okay, I think I can find-” Karen immediately slammed open the door and ran into her closet, crying. Jordan and Diana got curious, which grew when she saw everyone else come in. Kara was covered in garbage, Jessica seemed to be rubbing her rear more, Zee’s hair was standing up, and Barbara was wearing an ice pack.

“She’s a lot more verbal than you think.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah, she-”

“Oh, wait, let me see if it’s online. She’s probably posted it by now. I want to actually  _ see _ how karma kicked you guys.” Jordan went to Livewire’s video channel and found a playlist that was brand new. He opened it and everyone began to become nervous, as Zee tried to remind him.

“Hey, we don’t  _ really _ need to see-”

“Yes, we do. I don’t know why you’re acting so scared.”

“But Livewire just… defeated us in humiliating ways.”

“Oh, it’s just an embarrassing video, Zee. We all have them.” After that ironically verbal shutdown, Zee zipped her lips as everyone watched how they failed.

* * *

Supergirl did initially block her electrical attack, but after Livewire drew more power, she was eventually knocked back into a garbage truck.

Green Lantern blocked her attack using a tire construct, prompting Livewire to sneak up behind her and literally kick her butt, swirly-eyeing her.

Zatanna made a grand entrance, but Livewire simply electrocutes her, making her hair stand up, as well as swirly-eyed when it was over.

Batgirl’s scooter ends up becoming overtaken by Livewire, giving chase as she tries to run away.

Bumblebee flew down and prepared herself, but her suit was also overtaken by Livewire, forcing her to dance. Barbara read the comments of this particular video, which were not good. And Karen is obviously too embarrassed about this as she’s still hiding in her closet while Jessica tries to comfort her.

* * *

“I am never, ever coming out again! Ever!”

“Oh, come on, it’s not that bad!” Everyone was interrupted by another announcement from Livewire.

“Waddup, Metropolis?! Livewire here with a major-razor invite to all my shockateers. Glen Morgan Square. Midnight. Come see my most epic prank yet. And Super-Lamo-girls, especially you, Wonder Wimp and Toon... You should come too. If you dare.” And her closing was her kicking Green Lantern’s butt on  _ loop _ . Jess can only look on in horror and embarrassment as Jordan spoke up.

“Wow! Livewire’s challenging us again? Now  _ that’s _ funny!” He elbowed Kara, subtly reminding her of her earlier comment while everyone else can only sigh.

* * *

Midnight…

* * *

The team was hiding in an alley. Some were still confident, like Wonder Woman and the Toon, while the others were still dreading what Livewire could have waiting for them.

“Sisters! Why so frightened when so many have come to see us triumph?”

“We’re not frightened! It’s just that they didn’t come to see us triumph!”

“She’s gonna make total fools out of us!” The Toon felt sympathy but was still mad at them so he said nothing. At this point, Livewire appeared on the stage.

* * *

“Waddup, Metropolis?! You ready for the prank night of the century?” She was answered with cheers from the crowd. “So you may be wondering what Livewire has in store for her beloved shockateers? Let's kick things off as the queen of mean memes unleashes some mean memes!”

“Oh boy, here come the mean memes…” The Toon had some experience with mean memes before but wondered how the other girls will take it. And every time a new mean meme was shown, the Toon gets angrier. First was Supergirl from her trash incident.

“Ha! Explains her recycled outfit!” Supergirl simply looked down in defeat. Next was Batgirl’s scooter incident.

“I guess Batgirl still needs her training wheels!” This caused Batgirl to hind behind her cape in tears as Green Lantern’s literal butt-kicking was shown.

“Look, everyone! We found the cause of greenhouse gases!” Green Lantern blushed in the brightest red that you will ever see from any kind of blush ever. Zatanna was next after her hair mishap.

“Who wore it better? Zatanna or porcupines?” She gasped, and this was probably what made Jordan the angriest considering she was one of the first people who didn’t have a problem with his powers. And Bumblebee was last, but not least, from the #BeesDontDance fiasco.

“Looks like bees don’t dance, huh?” This shattered her to the point of hiding in a trash can in shame. The Toon’s anger meter was filled as he felt more hatred for her than anyone else in his entire lifetime. And considering that he’s normally one of the nicest people you’ll meet, that’s saying something.

“But wait a minute… we’re missing  _ two _ . Say, where’s Wonder Weenie and Toon Freak? Did they have the guts to show up tonight? Come on out!  _ Livewire’s calling _ …” The Toon’s meter was pushed due to hearing him being called a “freak” again. He’s not embarrassed, but furious and was prepared to fight.

“Come sisters! We cannot let Livewire beat us down like this! Let’s show her what…” As he jumped out, he noticed that only Wonder Woman did. The other girls were still hiding in the alley. “What are you doing? We have to stop her?”

“What are you, crazy?” Batgirl was first to object. “You honestly expect us to go out there?”

“Yes! Do you honestly believe that they would actually laugh at your pain given how many times you saved them?” He was met with no response. He closed his eyes, took a long deep breath, and called them all out.

“You know what? I am very disappointed in all of you. You were laughing at those very videos earlier today and brushed them off with, ‘Oh, everyone has embarrassing moments.’ Especially since you had to  _ think about whether you would have laughed at me if I was the subject _ ! In case you forgot, I was the  _ star _ of being bullied! But I learned to move past it. And yet the moment you get embarrassed, you believe that gives you the right to not fight to protect those we vowed to protect. Well, you know what, if you’re going to be like that, maybe we don’t deserve to be friends like this. Consider us  _ done _ once this battle is finished! Come on, Diana, we’ll take her down ourselves.” After that long-winded speech, the Toon prepared to take down Livewire. Diana can only give a sigh of disappointment as she walked towards her as well. The girls peaked out to see the two walking confidently towards Livewire, clearly tired of her hurtful treachery.

* * *

“Hey, look who’s here!”

“SHUT UP! You have tormented the city with your bullying long enough!” The Toon was not having it tonight.

“Oh, but on the contrary.  _ I have only just begun to torment _ …” As Wonder Woman drew her sword and took the first leap, Livewire blew a kiss, making her drop the sword and collapse to the ground. The Toon immediately used this to whack her with his mallet, with the intention of doing it repeatedly. But Livewire knew what he was going to do and used wires to grab him and electrocute him, slamming him onto the stage opposite from Wonder Woman. As he tried to get up, he got to hear everyone actually laughing at him getting curb-stomped, which was bringing back painful memories.

“See, Freak? The people love mean!” He started to believe it as he heard the people laughing and laughing, even though he didn’t want to. “Hear them laugh? Laughing at you? You’re just a _joke_ to them. _A total_ _joke!_ And now, for the punchline…” She drew power from a stage light, with the intention of murdering the Toon! As she shocked him, he felt the pain, and the only thing that was keeping him alive was his serum, which was about to expire. Everyone keeps laughing… until they stop, finally seeing how painful it really is for him.

“What’s wrong, Freak? Ran out of stupid Toon power?” She blasted him, sending him into the crowd, smashing onto the pavement, which was something witnessed by Wonder Woman and the hiding girls. Supergirl finally sees what jerks they’ve been.

“What have we done? We’re no better than them! Jordan and Diana were right, people being injured like this doesn’t deserve to be laughed at! We have to help them!”

“But, they’ll laugh at  _ us _ !” Green Lantern’s words seem to be reciprocated, but Kara’s answer was a slap across the face.

“Listen to yourselves! We’re letting her get inside our heads! Wonder Woman and the Toon are in trouble, and we’re concerned about how people will  _ think _ of us? You know what? I’m going out there to protect him or die trying!” She flew out, leading the other girls to think… and Bumblebee gets out of the trashcan, realizing she was right.

“Hey, wait up! I want to help or die trying too!”

“Me three!”

“Me four!”

“Me five!” All of the girls rushed out of the alley and witnessed the Toon slowly trying to drink another vial as everyone watched in terror.

* * *

“Must… drink… serum…” But Livewire, after tossing Wonder Woman next to him, prepared for the grand finale. She drew as much power as she can, scaring everyone off, and directing it directly towards the two, who can only wince for the end.

“It has been an honor, Jordan James.”

“The pleasure,” Jordan said weakly. “...is all mine.” They both closed their eyes and prepared for the inevitable blow… but it never came. It was blocked… by Supergirl! Livewire noticed and drew more power towards the three. Jordan is too weak to do anything due to his powers running out, so each of the girls stood by his side to protect him. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Green Lantern using a shield construct, Bumblebee using her suit, Zatanna using a portal, and Batgirl using the ol’ kite trick. Livewire has a break down at this.

“You think you’re friends will save you?!” That’s when she drew way more power than ever before, causing  _ all _ the girls to prepare to defend… each other. They all winced as there was a large explosion that can be seen from way outside of Metropolis. Once she was done, she saw that no one was laughing anymore.

“Hey, what gives? Why aren't you laughing? This is hilarious. Whatever, losers. If that didn't grab your attention, maybe this will.” She prepared to use her powers again… but they don’t work. Everyone notices this and starts taking pictures of and laughing at  _ her _ . Karma has officially kicked her in the butt. She can only command everyone to stop laughing at her before escaping into a cell phone, claiming she’ll be back. Everyone cheered on the Super Hero Girls as they got up to applause… well, except one.

“We did it. We did it! You okay, the Toon? The-the Toon?” He was behind them, lying on the ground, motionless. Everyone started to panic, but Zatanna especially.

“No. Nonononono, this is all our fault. You tried to warn us that this would be karmic but we didn’t listen. And to make things worse, we actually considered…  _ laughing at you _ ! And now…” Everyone started to tear up and huddle around him. And they were immensely relieved when he coughed weakly.

“The Toon! You’re okay!”

“Owowowow! Sorry… my stomach… it feels like… it’s on fire.” He ran out of his abilities after being shocked so hard, so he was in immense pain that the girls can only describe. And Jordan can only close his eyes again as he heard more words.

“Jordan… we’re sorry.”

* * *

When he came to, it was white… and he was in bed. He was in the emergency room, where he noticed all of his friends and his mom eagerly waiting for him to wake back up!

“Oh, my baby! Thank goodness you’re okay!” Wannah was immensely relieved that her son was fine. “Now that you’re alive, the girls have something very important to say to you. Isn’t that right, girls?” She sounded particularly angry in that last line, given that Jordan is her son.

“Yes, you are. We are sorry beyond belief for our treatment of you. We should never have thought about laughing at you when it is such a huge pressure point for you. And for that, we are beyond sorry and hope you can forgive us.” Jordan thought for a moment before deciding to speak.

“I want to forgive you,” he said weakly, “but I just can’t. You really hurt me when you considered laughing at me. And I’m sorry, but it’s going to take more than an apology to win me back over. Because right now, the only one that I truly trust at the moment is Diana. Now, I can still work and talk with you guys, but I just don’t think I can be true friends at the moment. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. We completely deserve it.” Kara was completely apologetic and felt like she and the others should have been shocked.

“Wait, what about Livewire? What happened to her?”

“Oh, we already took care of her. Don’t worry about it. Look, we know you can’t truly forgive us yet… but someday we just hope you can. We’re just glad you’re not shutting us out completely. They all gathered around his bed to give him a great big hug, just as the doctor came in.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Smith. What’s your name?”

“Jordan…”

“Okay, Jordan, we have the results of the x-rays we had to take for you.”

“And how is it?”

“Well, the good news is you’re going to live.”

“Okay, that’s a relief. And what’s the bad news?”

“The shock took a bit more out of you than we thought.” He pulled up charts so Jordan can see. “See you did suffer some damage in your cardiovascular muscles thanks to the shock, but thanks to, well, I’m not sure, it’s not permanently damaged, so you would have to stay here for a while.”

“Oh, for how long?”

“For now, we’re not sure. But we’ll get back to you on it, okay?”

“...Okay.”

“Good. I hope you get better. Just get plenty of rest and stay hydrated okay. Just ring us up and we’ll take care of you.”

“Thank you, this is greatly appreciated.” As the doctor left the room, everyone felt immense guilt as they decided to wait by his side. At least until visiting hours end and they would be forced to leave.

“We’re so proud you’re still alive,” said Wannah. “I wouldn’t know what to do if you were gone…”

“Thanks… but I’ll be okay. I know so. It’ll just take time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Eee-oh-boy! So this chapter did not end the way I was expecting at all. But then again, what’s wrong with a little drama? So I’m just gonna get this out of the way: out of all the villains, Livewire is the one I hate the most, just from being so mean-spirited and a bully. This is also why #ShockItToMe is so hard to watch for me, mainly because of everyone’s (except Diana’s) morality called into question.
> 
> I also wanted to add a little more to Jordan’s feelings towards being bullied when he was younger. This is used in the form of outright hating bullies as well as anyone who thinks it’s funny, which is why he’s currently not ready to fully forgive the girls (again, except Diana), but not to the point where he wants to give them the Silent Treatment. So sorry if I made anyone a little too OOC but, yeah, I do not like this episode.
> 
> And for how long he’s going to be in the hospital… well, you'll see, especially since Jordan’s not going to be able to join the girls in battles for a while. Just review and let me know what you think.  
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	8. #BetterSoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the whole fiasco, Jordan has been having minor nightmares about his encounter with Livewire. One of the girls comes to offer her assistance to him.

It has been a week since the fight with Livewire left Jordan hospitalized. It has also been a week since Jordan became disappointed with the majority of the girls, except for Diana. He said that they have to earn his trust back, but that’s not to say he doesn’t care for them at all. The girls decided to make a “Get better soon” basket and give it to Jordan ASAP. After calling Wanah and asking her to drive them around searching for things Jordan likes, the girls spend the rest of the day after school finding things that Jordan liked.

Jordan, meanwhile, has just finished another test. He’s able to walk now, but he can’t really run yet. Speaking of which, he was able to go back to bed while they calculate the results. He closed his eyes… and found himself in some strange place. It had strange-looking hills, a rapidly color-changing sky, and in general, seemed so weird. He was standing right in the middle as electricity begins to fill the air. At first, Jordan figured that there was a storm coming… but it wasn’t a storm. He gasped in fear as he saw a certain someone over Metropolis.

“Whatup, the Toon?!” It was Livewire.

“No, not you! Please, of all people, not you!”

“Yes, me! If you thought I was brutal to you before, well, how wrong you were! You seemed so eager to call me out along with Wonder Weirdo.”

“Because your videos and pranks physically hurt people! In case you didn’t know, I was forced to go to the hospital because of you!”

“Well, maybe the hospital is a little too tame for you…” She started drawing power as Jordan tried to escape. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t move for some reason, forcing him to endure Livewire’s wrath as she launched an energy ball at him. That was the last thing he can remember before he woke up, panting heavily as Dr. Smith walked in.

“Woah, woah woah! Calm down. Just calm down. Slow breathes.” Jordan did so and wasn’t scared anymore. “Good. Now, tell me what happened.”

“...Livewire… she came back and tried to shock me again.” He was shocked to hear about this, making him think of what could be making him have that dream.

“I believe you started to develop a burning hatred of Livewire. So what exactly did she do to you.”

“Cyberbullying. When I was younger, I was bullied mercilessly because I was… different. I tried taking my revenge, but that forced me to move. Ever since then, bullying is a strong topic for me. Leslie Willis started doing these videos and ooh, she made me so mad! And Livewire is even worse, hurting and bullying my friends like that. I guess those two became some of my new hated things.”

“I see. Well, if you’d like, you can talk to someone about this. I can find someone for you if you’d like.”

“Oh, no thank you. I just want to think about it a little more.”

“Okay, I understand…” He left with a smirk before another person walks in moments later. It was Zee holding a basket.

* * *

“Hi, Jordan.”

“Hello, Zee. What are you doing here?”

“Well, we thought about what you said and decided to do something nice for you. See, the other girls and I made you this basket. Your mom drove us around, helping us pick out what you love. Anyways, everything you like is in this basket.”

“Aw, that is so sweet! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. So how are you feeling?”

“Eh, a little better than when I first got here. I can walk again, though I can’t really run just yet. They didn’t say when I will be able to leave though. It’s weird.”

“Ah.”

“But I  _ did _ have a bit of a catapult nightmare just now.”

“Really, what was it?”

“Livewire. She came back and threatened to shock me again.”

“Wow. You must really hate her huh?”

“Yes. SO MUCH! Sorry. I just wish I could be rid of her, you know?”

“I know what you mean…” She stared off until Jordan talked again.

“Oh okay. Wait, you’re a magician. Maybe you can help me with something?”

“Oh sure, anything!”

“I want to find the root of my Livewire problems. I just don’t want to be scared to the point where I freeze upon seeing her.”

“Hmm…” she pondered for a moment before coming up with something and drawing her wand. “Hypnotism is one of my powers. Maybe I can use a hypnotizing spell so we can see exactly what’s going on.”

“Okay. Do what you need to do.” With that, Zee told him to take a deep breath as she summoned a pocket watch, swinging it in front of him.

“Just focus on my watch,” she said, putting him at ease. “Just watch it swing. Back and forth. Back and forth. When I count to 5 and snap my fingers, you may close your eyes and will into a deep trance. 1… 2… 3… 4… and 5.” With a snap of her fingers, Jordan was asleep, giving her room to prepare to enter his dreams.

“Wolla siht egam ot retne sih smaerd!” She became an orb and entered Jordan’s head, entering the same realm that Jordan found himself in earlier. She landed next to him in her super suit as he started questioning where they were.

* * *

“We’re pretty much in the centerpiece of your mind. You only just got here, so that’s why it looks weird.” She conjured a map of what she calls the “Dream Realm”. “There’s normally a place where fears kinda sit and wait until you sleep. We just have to reach over those hills.”

“Oh, she  _ did _ wait there… okay, we better get going then.” Zatanna used her magic to fly them both to where the Fear Control Center would be. It looked like a prison, which was fitting considering what’s in there. They came across a guard at the gate to the prison, who woke up to get a look at who was there.

“Who goes there? Hmm… Oh, it’s you Jordan and… a magician of sorts. What am I looking at?” She looked slightly offended at this.

“The great Zatanna! And you are?”

“Garry. No one gets in, no one gets out, always ask for permission! Anyway, what do you want?”

“We need to find Livewire.”

“Ah, the newbie. She’s escaped from here not too long ago. People have been on the lookout, but she just keeps disappearing and appearing.” Everyone was startled by the sound of electricity.

* * *

“You mean like now?” Livewire appeared next to everyone. “Ah, hello again, Jordan! You seemed to disappear when I tried to shock you.”

“Well…”

“Oh, don’t be scared. Now that one of your friends is here, we can  _ really _ have some fun!” She started blasting the two as Garry started calling for backup as he vanished. Zatanna and the Toon were forced to fight her again, which made him nervous again as Zatanna reminded him of one important piece of detail.

“Don’t forget. You’re in the Dream Realm. You can imagine anything!”

“Really?” Jordan decided to test it by thinking really hard. Livewire laughed at this, thinking he’s just too scared… but then she was hit and flattened by a train. She got up and got her game face on, throwing anything electric that she’s got at the two.

Zatanna, however, did not want a repeat of what happened last week, as she almost immediately used her magic to catch her off guard, while the Toon kept summoning different items to keep her still. After what is perceived to be a long and tedious battle, Livewire exploded, knocking the two of them of their feet and onto the booth of the prison. She then used her own imagination to grab Zatanna, squeezing her tight, as the Toon was only able to watch.

“Zatanna!” He immediately rushed to save her, but Livewire just kept squeezing, which made him stop.

“There we go. You know, it’s kind of funny. You’re so weak on the inside that you  _ still _ feel that you can’t escape who you used to be.” Now, THIS caused him to stop.

“No, that has nothing to do with now. I’ve moved on!”

“Have you? Because your main reason for attacking me seems to be because of you being bullied in your youth.” He stopped and pondered over this fact before focusing again.

“You hurt people…”

“Correction: I make people laugh. You ruined my shot and humiliated me in front of all my Shockateers.” She then squeezed Jordan in the same way as Zatanna. “Time to get rid of this disappointment.”

“Leave him alone.” Zatanna’s quiet words causing Livewire to stare at her.

“What did you say?”

“I said…” As she continued, the hand that was holding her began to crumble until she was on the ground. “Leave. Him. ALONE!” She blasted Livewire, dropping her and the Toon to the ground. She was swirly-eyed so Zatanna had to act fast.

“Listen to me, Jordan. You are one of the funniest, kindest, and most fun people I have ever known. You managed to survive through a rough childhood and rise above it! You can’t let her, your past, or your emotions keep people from seeing the real you, you hear!” She gave him a great big hug as a surge of confidence started to overcome him.

“You’re right,” he said. Right before he started floating above Livewire, who was just becoming awake. “Hey, Livewire!”

“Yes…?”

“I am  _ not _ afraid of you!” This caused her to pause and register what he said. If he’s really not truly afraid of her anymore, then she cannot exist. This was true as she started to turn to dust and crumble away.

“You haven’t seen the last of me…!” Those were the last words she said before she was gone. Jordan and Zatanna looked back as the authorities finally arrived.

“Where did she go,” asked Garry.

“She’s gone now. I am not afraid of her anymore.”

“Good for you! Okay, people, we don’t have to worry about her anymore. You’re all free to go!” Everyone left as Zatanna started floating.

“Hey, hey, where are you going?”

“I have to wake you from your trance. Don’t worry, you’ll be awake before you know it!” She exited his Dream Realm, reforming in the hospital room, ready to wake Jordan up.

* * *

“Now when I snap my fingers, you will awaken from your trance, and have all hypnotic suggestions removed.” With a snap of her fingers, Jordan slowly woke up, before sitting up.

“We did it? We did it!” The two started shouting for joy at Jordan’s fears finally being gone. “Now I won’t have to worry about anyone trying to hurt me intentionally again!” At this point, Dr. Smith came in.

“Oh, Dr. Smith, great news! I’m cured of my fear!”

“Ah, yes that’s great. Now we do need to run one more test with you…” As he said this, he pushed a button, created restraints on the hospital bed. Jordan started to panic at this.

“Um, what’s going on? What are you doing?”

“Oh, just about to do another test, but first we need to ask your friend to…” As Dr. Smith turned to where Zee was, she was gone. “Oh, no matter. No witnesses! Now…” He clapped his hands, causing the bed to roll out of the room, while Jordan screams.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: It’s really amazing how things change! So I wanted to have Jordan delve into this Subconscious more in terms of how fearful Livewire made him. And since Zee is the one who uses magic the most, I figured it would be a good idea to use her to accompany him.
> 
> And in terms of Dr. Smith’s reveal, there is one moment where this is foreshadowed. Can you find where it is? And I actually do know what he’s going to do to Jordan… but I ain’t telling! 
> 
> Anyways, the next episode will be the final episode in the Hospital Arc. After this, it will be back to normal, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	9. #JordanVsTheHospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan has just been captured by Dr. Smith, who has... plans for him. Zee, finding this out, calls the rest of the girls to meet her ASAP. And what they find is kinda creepy...

Jordan was blacked out after being forced away from his hospital room. All he remembered was Dr. Smith forcing restraints onto the bed and making it roll away. When he finally opened his eyes and came to, he discovered that he was still strapped in tight and in an operating room, where there are scientists working and experimenting with different serums. He panicked and demanded to know what’s going on.

“Oh, I think I can elaborate…” Dr. Smith stepped out from the shadows. “See, for years we have been treating patients that get injured during superhero battles. And frankly, it can be bad for business if they actually left. So, in an effort to keep people snooping into our businesses, I came up with a solution: see, thanks to a donation by whom we will not name, the wing of the hospital found a new study in the form of mind control serums. Whenever a superhero would come in, we would either scare them off or capture them. And you are about to be our next test subject…”

“Oh no…”

“Oh, don’t worry, this serum  _ will _ cure you, but the public doesn’t need to know that…”

He tried to move but the restraints just held him tighter as Dr. Smith held a needle containing a green serum… and he was about to inject it into him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Zee warned all of the girls about Dr. Smith and requested everyone to meet her at Metropolis General Hospital ASAP. Luckily, everyone was available and almost immediately rushed over as soon as possible. Once they were all together, they noticed Zatanna walked around worryingly.

“Thank goodness! Jordan should be fine for now, but his doctor! He turned out to be evil, and...and…”

“Breathe, Zatanna. Breathe.” Diana’s words calmed her down, helping them all focus. “Our friend is in trouble! We must venture into the hospital to find and save him! And let us stay together this time, please.” They all saluted as they began to walk into the hospital, which was empty at night. This was definitely a creepy sight for them but ventured forward until they heard an announcement on the P.A.

“Hello, girls. I see you have come to visit your friend. Well, unfortunately, visiting hours are over… enjoy fighting, girls!” When it finished, someone came up to them. It was a patient but he looked different than they were expecting. He was wearing a robe, but he seemed to have glowing green eyes and shuffled mindlessly towards the girls.

“You shouldn’t be here…”

“By the white beard of Zeus...” He charged towards them with the intention of harming them, forcing the girls to fight. But they came here for one thing: their friend, so they fought in record time thanks to them being together and moved forward. The patient was left unconscious, but not fully injured. Some more of these patients appeared as they continued through the halls and searched for their friend.

* * *

Sometime later…

* * *

Well, it goes without saying that this pretty much competes with the Cheetah hunt as the scariest night they’ve ever faced. Patients coming in from left and right, dead ends, and worst of all, patients trapped. They came across a room filled with patients who were screaming “HELP US!!” This, unfortunately, scared everyone off, but they promised to come back and free them later. Luckily, the next room was definitely the place he would be, which was the main operating room. Pushing open the doors, the girls walked in, at which the doors closed and locked on their own.

Jordan was asleep on the chair, no longer restrained but unconscious. The girls rushed over but were stopped by Dr. Smith.

“You know visiting hours are over, right?”

“Dr. Smith. What have you done to him?!”

“Oh, Jordan? Same as my other patients: controlled. Oh, he’s unconscious for now, but all I have to do is press this button and, well, he’ll belong to me.” Supergirl rushed onto him to get a hit, but he pressed a button and suddenly, she was stopped. It was Jordan, who was alive but had the same glowing eyes as the other patients. He managed to toss her back to the others and stood there as Dr. Smith gave him a command.

“Oh, Jordan! Do me a favor and fight them for me, please?” With this one command, he immediately entered fighting mode, rushing towards the girls. They really just wanted to save him, not fight him, but they didn’t seem to have any other choice but defend themselves.

* * *

Against Green Lantern, she constructed a shield to defend herself against him, but he seemed more brutal while under Dr. Smith’s control, as evidenced by him repeatedly bashing against her shield.

“Please stop, Jordan! We’re your friends!” He didn’t listen as he grabbed her shield and threw her in the direction of Supergirl as his attention narrowed onto Bumblebee, who immediately went into small mode and tried to make him dizzy.

“We know you’re not going to forgive us yet, but do you really want to hurt us- eep!” He managed to grab her by his hand and squeeze her.

“Yes…” That was all he said before tossing her aside too. Batgirl was next as she used her gadgets to avoid his attacks.

“Come on, Jordan! We were the first friends you ever made when you first came to Metropolis! You were the first friend  _ I _ ever made when I first came to Metropolis…” It seemed to work as he did pause for a bit, before Dr. Smith made him focus, making Jordan hit Batgirl aside. His sights were now focused on Wonder Woman as she drew her shield. But Jordan still went for her, still being controlled to by Dr. Smith, who was pretty much-eating popcorn at this point.

“Listen, Jordan!” Diana tried to appeal to him. “We know you are having a hard time accepting the others, but you don’t want to do this! Dr. Smith is making you  _ think _ you want to do this! Please listen-” Jordan launched onto her and kicked her to the wall. With the majority of the girls out of commission, there was only one person left: Zatanna. With a roar, he dashed towards her, who swiftly teleported to the side and tried to appeal to him as well.

“Jordan, listen to me, please! We talked and decided that we were being jerks when we thought about laughing at you. You had a rough childhood and that is definitely not something to laugh at!” She was eventually cornered and was too focused on trying to bring him back that she wasn’t even bothering to use magic. “From the bottom of our hearts, we’re sorry! You were one of the people who proposed that we become a team! You were one of our founders! You make us laugh with your abilities, you’re admittedly kind of charming with your shyness and confidence, and most importantly, if it weren’t for Batgirl, Wonder Woman, and especially you… we wouldn’t be friends. Please, don’t let Dr. Smith control you like this.” Jordan paused completely during the whole speech with his eyes closed and Dr. Smith was getting annoyed.

“What are you waiting for?! Finish her off!” He was met with one response.

“No.”

“What did you say.”

“I. said. NO!” Jordan broke free from his control as evidenced by his eyes going back to normal and helping the rest of the girls back up.

“I’m so sorry for attacking you. I wasn’t in control of myself, I-”

“It is okay,” said Diana, putting him at ease. “We are just happy you are okay.”

“So what shall we do about this doc?”

“Oh, we got what you need. Use this!” Kara tossed him his belt containing his serums, which he caught and teared up a bit.

“It’s been a while, my lovelies…” Immediately drinking one of the serums, he landed directly in front of Dr. Smith, who was trying to escape.

“So you gonna free everyone else, or are we going to have to take the hard way?”

* * *

They took the easy way. Jordan and the team forced Dr. Smith to release everyone and break his device, ending his hold over them. Luckily, he was right in that the mind control serum did cure everyone, so they were all feeling refreshed as the authorities arrive to arrest Dr. Smith.

“Well, it was nice while it lasted,” he said, sighing in defeat as he was forced into the police car and carted off to jail. There was one particular person who wanted to thank Jordan and the girls for freeing her.

“So  _ you’re _ actually the Toon? And the rest of the Super Hero Girls?”

“Yes, I am!” She squealed at this, indicated that she was a big fan of them.

“Oh my goodness, I love you guys so much, thank you for freeing me!”

“Agreed.” The girls’ parents came up in worry, but relief that she was okay. Everyone did not want to ask how she was in the hospital but wished her safe travels as she went with her parents. That’s when all of the girls wanted to ask Jordan a burning question.

“Apology accepted?” Their answer was given in the form of a great big hug that everyone reciprocated, indicating that Jordan has fully forgiven them.

“Let’s just promise to never have something this dramatic again!”

“Promise!” They kept hugging even as Wanah came up in concern.

“Jordan! You’re all better!”

“Yup! I don’t even feel any pain anymore!”

“Oh, thank goodness! We should probably get you home. You’ve had a long day…” She led Jordan and Diana to the car, with him promising to meet with them next time. Once they arrived home, Jordan immediately greeted everything.

“Hello TV! Hello, couch! Hello, refrigerator!” Diana came up in concern.

“You do know that they are not actually alive, no?”

“I know. I’m just happy that I am back home! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need a nap.” He started to head upstairs to his room, which was just the same as he left. He got into bed and closed his eyes, preparing for what the future may hold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: And here is the end of the Hospital Arc. So starting with the next episode, I am going to do more canon episodes with Jordan inserts.
> 
> We also introduced a solo villain in the form of Dr. Smith. He just works in a hospital working with serums to affect his patients… and that is what makes him dangerous. Other than that, he is completely normal.
> 
> So you guys know TV Tropes? I actually try to gain ideas from there, but they also do pages for FanWorks. I recommend you check it out.
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	10. #Frenemies: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babs's best friend from Gotham City, Harleen Quinzel, moves to Metropolis, obviously making them both very happy to see each other. But how will her friends handle it?

* * *

It was a normal day in Metropolis. The Sun was shining, the people were going about their business. The Super Hero Girls were some of those people, just walking along the streets, taking in the relative calmness.

“You know,” said Jordan. “Sometimes I like to live for those moments where everything is just… well, normal, you know?” The rest of the girls agreed by nodding. “Yeah, see? Everyone is just enjoying their lives, the Sun is shining and giving us light, a giant starfish is descending upon the city, heck, even that- wait, WHAT?!” He did a double-take and scratched his eyes as he did indeed see a giant starfish reign down upon the city.

“Starro… that evil little star pest.” Everyone hid in an alleyway to get a better look at him. What they did know is that he’s able to produce tiny versions of himself onto people, granting him control over them. Even without them, he’s still a formidable foe. Their observation ended when Diana remembered something.

“Jordan! Karen! Remember those crystals we managed to find?”

“Yeah…?”

“You two must retrieve them from our hideout! They’re the only way that we can send him back from where he came.”

“But what about you guys?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll handle him ourselves.” As she said this, the starfish belted out a roar and started attacking, paying special attention to the very alleyway where the girls are hiding. “Hurry!” Jordan quickly pulled out a portable hole, stuck it on the wall, and jumped in while holding Karen’s hand, promising that they’ll be okay. The girls were flabbergasted a bit.

“Someday, I’m gonna have to ask him how he does that stuff…”

“Now, sisters! We must act now!” The girls quickly transformed and prepared to battle. Starro saw the girls come out and glared, no doubt remembering their last battle. The girls, however, were quick to attack, swiftly restraining him using their various methods: Batgirl used her grapple rope, Supergirl used her strength, Green Lantern used a chain construct, Zatanna used her magic, and Wonder Woman used her Lasso of Truth.

* * *

“Hold it together sisters! The Toon and Bumblebee should be on his way in-” She was interrupted as she heard classical music playing as a portable hole appeared on the ground. And out of the hole came the Toon and Bumblebee, both holding weird-looking crystals.

“Starro, you’re done-o!” Jordan one-lined the starfish as Bumblebee continued holding the crystal. “After a long and perilous episode, we have located the Hatorei crystals! Once these two are joined, it will create a portal custom made to send you back to the dimension from whence you-” A phone ring is sounded, prompting confusion from everyone.

“Oh, come on! First movie theaters, and now HERE?!”

“Oh, sorry,” said Batgirl, revealing that the ringing was from her phone. “Ooh! Sorry, gotta take this, kinda important.” She got on the phone, releasing her rope and walking to the side. “Hello, yeah I can totally talk now!” The rope fell off the top of Starro as he stared in realization.

* * *

“Oh boy…” Everyone began to run as the giant starfish gave chase, running to both sides of the frame. Supergirl tried to crawl away until she was smashed onto the street multiple times and grabbed. Starro got Zatanna stuck in one of his pores, prompting Green Lantern to try and pull her out. She wasn’t able to as they were pulled back into the battle scene.

The battle scene got more difficult as Starro unleashed his starfish towards some of the girls. Luckily, being a cartoon, the Toon had some ice and a Gatling, ready to shoot. He set up his shot, aimed towards the stars… and fired, yelling through. As he made sure the starfishes never touched anyone, the girls were going for the general. The starfish was gone in the end, leaving everyone groaning and beaten up in different areas as Barbara finished her phone call. Green Lantern laid atop some rubble, Zatanna was face-flat on the ground, Wonder Woman was laid atop a pile of rubble, the Toon was behind some bricks, and Supergirl was in a newly-carved hole.

“Yay! You beat Starro!” Bumblebee just came out of the Toon’s brick pile to tell her that they didn’t.

“No. Starro beat us.”

“Over, and over… and over…”

“One of them almost covered my face… and that’s just plain uncomfortable.”

“We only  _ just _ managed to send Starro to another dimension.”

“I hope that other dimension’s okay…”

“Bottom line: we lost.” Supergirl came crawling out of her hole and said this. Not that it bothered Batgirl though.

“Well, we may have lost this battle, but we did win at life because… my best friend is moving to Metropolis!” A building fell as she just danced among her injured friends.

“I am so glad that my injuries are only temporary…”

* * *

The next day…

* * *

It was lunchtime at school and, once again, there were still some cliques to establish who everyone is. There were two in particular. One table hosted a new clique, housing Doris, Leslie, Selina, Carol, Parry, and Pamela. Just to establish the type of group they are, they laugh after Doris trips Garth. You can probably tell the type of people they are. At another table hosted the main clique, our heroines, as Diana noticed their mean little prank.

“It appears that Selina Kyle has acquired some…new friends…”

“Did somebody say, ‘New friend’?” A new girl came to them as they looked back to see who said that.

“No,” said Diana, confused. “I said ‘new friends’, plural.”

“Aaah, Leenie-Weenie!”

“Babsy-Dabsy!” Everyone was confused as Barbara literally jumped across the table to hug her longtime friend: Harleen Quinzel. In the process, she just knocked over everyone’s food.

“Oh okay, guess I’ll eat later…”

“So you just got here?”

“Just didn’t wanna be fashionably late for the big day!”

“Everyone, this is my Harleen, my G.B.F.F.”

“Your what?” Jordan was confused as Zee whispered in his ear.

“Gotham Best Friend Forever.”

“Ah.” Diana got up to formally greet her as she extended her hand for a handshake.

“It is our pleasure to welcome you to-” What she didn’t know was that Harleen’s handshake gives a shock. She was late to the realization as she was shocked by Harleen’s joy buzzer, leaving a pulsing hand. Jordan unconsciously backed away a bit after seeing that, causing Kara and Zee to comfort him.

“Haha, hand-buzzer! Classic Harleen! Isn’t it hilarious? You haven’t changed a bit!”

“Not true. I got a new flower!” It was a squirting flower, blasting Jess out of her seat.

“A new whoopee cushion…” Which also blasted Karen and Kara as she placed it on top of the latter.

“A new box…” Which she gave to Jordan, who was curious as to what’s in it. A clown head popped out, scaring him onto the floor.

“And I even got this invisible ink!” This was in a pen. She squirted the ink on Zee to demonstrate, but it was visible… and all over her waistcoat. “Oops! That’s the one with the super-permanent industrial ink! Sorry!” She only growled as Babs was laughing it up.

“So funny!” The looks on everyone else’s faces (including Jordan’s) indicated that it wasn’t, especially since they just did an arc about the danger of intentional practical jokes. “But you should really save those jokes for afterschool, Harley-Barley!” Everyone entered “Oh, ****!” mode after hearing that.

“Afterschool?”

“Yeah! I thought we could give Harleen a tour of Metropolis! Doesn’t that sound fun?” Diana can only barely keep her composure as she spoke for everyone.

“It would be our honor…”

“Alrighty! See ya soon!” Harleen and Babs then left the cafeteria, leaving the rest of the group to wonder how they got into this.

“What are you doing?!”

“I can’t get that out with magic, you know!”

“She’s completely crazy!”

“Worst thing in my life, and I’ve been to the Phantom Zone!”

“WE WERE ON AN ARC!” Jordan said this while flailing his arms around, remembering the last time seemingly harmless pranks turned lethal. Diana only took a breath and spoke, but not without the same amount of annoyance as her friends.

“It is our duty as hosts to offer hospitality to this new guest. Plus she is very important to Barbara for some reason. Therefore we must make an effort.” Everyone sat down but Jordan, now a little calmer, stayed standing.

“You know what? You’re right, I mean, sure she didn’t leave a… lasting… impression, but she’s probably not all that bad.” He sat back down, only to unknowingly sit on the whoopee cushion, prompting a blush from him as everyone stared.

* * *

Later that day…

* * *

She was, as Karen described, completely crazy. On the subway, everyone put their quarters into the slot and went through, Harleen took the second approach and jumped over it. Diana, being Diana, puts one in for her, and kept putting them in as Harleen calls her out on financial responsibility. Jessica was feeding some birds until Harleen came running around, stomping around the now scattering pigeons. Kara gets distracted from a video game because of Harleen blocking the screen and loses. Zee trying to enjoy a cupcake at Sweet Justice resulting in her almost hurling thanks to Harleen chewing with her mouth open. Jordan and Karen were watching a showing of  _ Just Before Dusk: Half-Crescent _ , but couldn’t enjoy it due to Harleen spoiling it for them.

In the end, everyone was lying around their lair, exhausted and/or depressed.

“I’m so happy I can’t feel pain right now.”

“Babs  _ has _ to know what a disaster that was!” And speaking of whom, she came sliding down.

“So… best day ever?” A moment of silence between the two sides before Barbara continues. “Ah, I knew you’d love her, just like how she loves you! Which is why… I booked activities for the entire next year!” Everyone was startled, to say the least. Jordan’s eyes did a quick wild take. “I know what you’re thinking, ‘Why stop at one year?’ This is why I did five years or fifty years, or even if we can die on the same day we can have a Super BFFs gravestone! I’ll invite Harleen over and see what she’ll say!” Everyone was shocked to see her plan out an entire lifetime and, frankly, they were a little scared.

“Wait… you want to tell Harleen about… our lair?”

“Our  _ secret _ lair?”

“That no non-super can hear about?”

“Probably not a great idea…”

“Huh? Why?”

“Um, because, because…”

“There aren’t enough chairs!” Kara quickly flew up and melted all the chairs in the lair, getting everyone to concur. Though Babs wasn’t fooled.

“Wait… do you… not wanna hang out with Harleen?” Everyone quickly disagreed by saying they do, which seemed to get by her.

“Oh, well sorry, I just thou- Lasso of Truth!” She quickly grabbed Diana’s Lasso and wrapped almost everyone, forcing their auras and eyes to take on a golden color. “How about  _ now _ ?” Everyone began to speak their minds.

“Harleen is the worst!”

“She’s worse than the worst!”

“Just when I thought she couldn’t get worse, she got worse!”

“I do not enjoy her company!”

“We tried for your sake, we really did, but she’s just too… too…”

“Annoying! It’s like if an evil scientist wanted to create the most annoying person ever, they would still come close to competing with her!” She gasped as she noticed that Kara wasn’t even bound by the Lasso, which she nervously tried to hide. But Barbara wasn’t having as she started to state some truths on her mind.

“Harleen was trying so hard to be friends with you and this is how you repay her?!”

“Babs, just calm down, we didn’t-”

“Of course you did! You meant a lot, you… mean meanies!” Everyone gasped at this. “And I’m sorry but if  _ this _ is how you’re going to treat my best friend, then… maybe we shouldn’t be friends at all!” Everyone gasped even harder at this as Jordan began to utter some words.

“Nonononono, I just got my friends back, I can’t lose them again! Barbara, wait!”

“Oh, save your mouth! You’re going to make some speech on how you wanted to give her a chance when it was obvious from the beginning that you didn’t! She was playing harmless pranks and you just ignored her!”

“Those ‘harmless pranks’ are reminiscent of the ones kept me in the hospital for three episodes. Can you blame me?! Look, we know she’s your best friend but… are you really going to cut ties with us because we don’t like her?” She wordlessly turned away and climbed back up the slide as everyone else only apologized. Once she got up, Jordan wordlessly and emotionlessly went to the ground and curled up into a ball.

“Jordan?”

“We just reconciled… and she brushed off my injuries like they were nothing…” That’s when Diana walked over to the curled up Jordan.

“Listen, everything will be okay, things just got a little… intense. Do not worry! I am certain that Barbara will have enough fire to become friends with us again!” He felt a little better at this, coming out of his balled-up cocoon.

“You’re right. I really shouldn’t worry. I mean, this is Barbara Gordon we’re talking about. In fact, I bet she’s thinking about becoming friends with us right now!”

* * *

“Ooh, Babsy look! It’s the  _ Space Joker vs. Caveman Batman _ one-shot cover!” Babs was still depressed over her fallout with her friends, which did not go unnoticed by Harleen.

“What’s the matter? It ain’t in mint condition? HEY FRECKLES! WHAT KIND OF SHOP ARE YA RUNNIN’ HERE?!” She scared en employee by tossing the comic after she missed the point of WHY she was upset.

“No, it’s not that.”

“It’s just… my Metropolis friends are big jerks and… we can’t hang out with them anymore. But it’s okay. It’ll just be you and me against the world! Just like it was in Gotham City!” Babs was at the point where she didn’t care about her actual friends as long as she has Harleen.

“Aw, Babsy-Wabsy! We can totally hang out if that’s what you want. ...Or, we can go for a nice drive with some NEW girls I met! It’ll be fun!”

* * *

Turns out her friends were of the new clique shown earlier in the episode. The one where all the “mean girls” were a part of. And their idea of a nice drive is smashing mailboxes. Babs was unsteady, to say the least.

“You okay, Babsy?”

“Yeah… sure… just to make sure, we’re going to replace the mailboxes with newer, nicer, better mailboxes, right?”

“No,” said Pamela. “We’re destroying them because they’re wooden stumps of death that people stuff with other stuff of dead trees…”

“Yeah,” said Parry, enjoying the ride and what Pam said. “Ain’t this a  _ fun _ idea for a drive?”

“Babs, don’t listen to Pam. And Parry’s right! We’re doing this… because it’s fun!” Selina, who was driving, ram right into a mailbox, drawing a cheer from everyone that isn’t Babs. She couldn’t take it at this point.

“STOP THE CAR!!!!” Once they stopped, Babs realized what she did and nervously tried to excuse herself. “Sorry, I just remembered I have, um, have, um… a library book that I… need to write for the library! So people can read it because you gotta have books for the library! Otherwise, it’s just a big empty building, I guess. She pulled Harleen out to chat.

“I think they bought it, lemme call my dad. Maybe he can take us to the movies or something.”

“Babsy, I… don’t want to go to the movies.”

“Oh, well… what do you want to do?” Doris called out to them, saying that those mailboxes aren’t going to smash themselves. That’s when Babs got the message.

“Sorry, Babsy, I’ll see you tomorrow alright?”

“Oh, okay.” As the car drove away, Babs realized something: she cut off the first friends she made since she moved for one of her old ones. In the process of cutting them off because of their differences, she did not realize that her friend would be a little different too. This moment of realization only left poor Babs in soft tears.

Back in the car, Harleen was given a turn at smashing mailboxes. She was ecstatic.

“Smashing mailboxes is nice and all, but you wanna have some REAL fun?” Her idea of fun is  _ blowing up the post office _ . She laughed triumphantly after showing her friends how it’s done. “And THAT’S how you smash a mailbox!”

“Wow,” said Parry, impressed by her work. “Taking a little idea, blowing it up, AND avenging the soil it stands on. I like this gal.”

“I, for one, concur with Parry,” said Catwoman, also impressed. “But how would you like to have some REAl real fun?” They were ready to give Harleen a major surprise, via transformation sequences.

* * *

Leslie Willis is Livewire, mistress of all things electrical, able to conjure electricity from anywhere in the world, even a storm, to strike fear and embarrassment into her tormentors.

Pamela Isley is Poison Ivy, mistress of plants, and hatred of man, using her powers in the hope of returning the world to its former nature-filled glory.

Parry Piper is the Elemental, master of the elements of fire, water, earth, and wind, also using his powers to return the world to its former nature-filled glory.

Carol Ferris is Star Sapphire, a violent Pink Lantern who uses the love inside of her to spread hate and terror in others.

Doris Zeul is Giganta, who is, thanks to using her parent’s growth chemicals, one of the strongest enemies you will ever face, and uses it to her advantage.

Selina Kyle is Catwoman, who lacks in powers but more than makes up for with agility, craftiness, and intelligence, which she uses to get the last laugh in battle.

* * *

Harleen gasped at this. “Youse guys are villains?! Why didn’t you say something?!”

* * *

Harleen Quinzel is Harley Quinn, the Joker’s biggest fangirl, and also completely crazy, using cartoonish gags to make her enemies roll over in pain, preferably with her trusty mallet.

All of the members of this team of… the DC Super Villain Girls, laughed maniacally, eagerly awaiting what the night will bring to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: So you can probably tell by how long this chapter is that I really enjoyed #Frenemies. I was surprised to see just how many words this took up, making as long as #ShockItToMe! It kind of showed, in a certain light, how Babs and Harleen were alike. They both have a group of friends that they love to hang out with, but while Babs ended up cutting them off for Harleen, the latter didn’t her hers off for Barbara. It also kind of showed the path Babs would have likely taken had she left the team permanently. I just find it a very interesting parallel.
> 
> And another thing, I'm introducing a character that's gonna start up one of the most important elements to my stories. If you read any of my stories on Fanfiction.ner, you know what I'm talking about.
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	11. #Frenemies: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Villain Girls first meet, going out on the town and doing their thing, while Babs gets an epiphany about her friendships.

When we last left our villainesses, they revealed their secret villain identities to Harleen. Leslie is Livewire, Pamela is Poison Ivy, Parry is the Elemental, Carol is Star Saphire, Doris is Giganta, and Selina is Catwoman. To their surprise and delight, Harleen turns out to be Harley Quinn, another villain. After their reveal, they were ready to see where the night takes them.

* * *

The moon was lit on this seemingly peaceful night. During this night, we see a jewelry store, a common robbing grounds for any criminal. Which is exactly why the Super Villain Girls decided to raid it. Blowing up the door leads to them getting spotted by security, but it was no problem for these villains. Livewire shuts down the security cameras, Poison Ivy wraps the guards up and locks them up in a safe, Giganta pulls the safe vault open, the Elemental uses his wind powers to lift all the jewelry, Harley Quinn smashes glass cases, Catwoman swipes the jewelry from there, and Star Saphire conjures a purse for everyone to put the jewelry in.

Their next target was a car dealership, taking notice of a nice looking convertible. Livewire easily starts it up with her powers, letting Catwoman take the wheel. Then off into the streets, they rode, smashing all they can find until they reached a museum. There they deface everything, or in the case of Giganta, Poison Ivy, and the Elemental, smash stuff. Then the Elemental and Poison Ivy lead the team to free all the animals in the zoo. The two stood triumphant over everyone, yelling “Free the animals!” and laughing maniacally.

* * *

Then they had a lunch break. Hey, even villains need to eat during a crime spree. But they were actually being civil. In a fancy restaurant. Their conversation would be about how things are said in Gotham and Metropolis. Giganta, Poison Ivy, the Elemental, and Livewire would each take turns asking Harley Quinn.

“Hey, what do you call a carbonated beverage?”

“Soda.”

“Hehe, we say pop.”

“What do you call a drinking fountain?”

“Bubbler.”

“We say water fountain.”

“Hey, what you do you call televisions?”

“The tele.”

“Ah. We call them the screens.”

“What do you call bugs that light up?”

“Uh, fireflies?”

“Yeah, see, we say fireflies in Metropolis too.”

“You know, this is nice. Eating at a nice restaurant, surrounded by fancy music. It’s so peaceful. Quietly peaceful. And tranquil…” Everyone sat in silence and finished eating.

“Everyone finished?” Everyone then put their silverware down… and immediately trash the restaurant. They then drove the streets once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sweet Justice…

* * *

Everyone got their usuals as Jordan still looked a little blue.

“Still worried about Barbara?”

“Yeah, I mean, she was one of the first friends I ever made since moving here. I just hope we make up soon…”

“Do not worry. She will come through for us!” As Jess finished comforting him, the villainesses drove by… before pulling back up and calling out to the heroines.

“NERRRRDDDDS!” They drove off, leaving the girls insulted, with Jordan more annoyed than anything. “Check please.” All of the girls ran out to see the villains driving off into the night.

“What is this, a college movie?” Jordan made a comment about the familiarity of the situation as Diana took charge.

“Come, siblings. To battle!”

“Wait, what about Babs?”

“Batgirl will join us when she is ready.” And now the DC Super Hero Girls get their own transformation sequences, but you guys definitely already knew about that.

* * *

Diana Prince is Wonder Woman, protector of Man, who uses her strength, courage, and golden Lasso of Truth to subdue enemies that threaten the safety of her people.

Jordan James is the Toon, the embodiment of all things classic cartoons, thanks to a special serum, who uses his various cartoon gags to confuse and defeat his enemies.

Zee Zatara is Zatanna, a powerful magician who comes with a wide variety of spells and tricks which help her defeat villains, all while having a large magical ego.

Karen Beecher is Bumblebee, a tech-savvy girl with a mechanical suit that allows her to shrink at will and fly, which she uses to her advantage on the battlefield.

Kara Danvers is Supergirl, born on the planet Krypton, who comes packaged with incredible strength, flight, heat vision… she’s practically a multi-trick pony to the villains!

Jessica Cruz is Green Lantern, bearing a special ring that she uses to construct anything she can imagine, though thanks to her pacifist views, she mainly keeps the battlefield in control.

* * *

“That was amazing!” Zatanna was rather excited after the sequence.

“See? Told ya transformation sequences are cool!” The Toon gave the idea, which definitely paid off. “Oh, and by the way, here come the opponents now…” The villains drove right up to them and jumped out. Insert Mexican standoff music here...

“Did you honestly think this anti-social behavior would not attract our attention?!”

“Um, yeah. Of course, we did. Why do you think we did it?” The two sides launched themselves towards each other, resulting in an explosion of combat.

Supergirl went against Giganta, Zatanna went against Livewire, Bumblebee went against Poison Ivy, Star Sapphire went against Green Lantern, the Toon went against the Elemental, and Catwoman went against Wonder Woman. In the case of the latter two, they teamed up.

* * *

Luckily, Catwoman’s claws were no-selled thanks to Wonder Woman’s bracelets and the Elemental’s powers can be combated thanks to the Toon, who can easily pull out their weaknesses in a snap.

“Huh. Looks we’re evenly matched.”

“Evenly matched? Do not make us laugh!”

The Toon let out an Ojou laugh, amused by Catwoman’s comment. “Ain’t nothing gonna make you think that you can actually defe-” The two were suddenly smacked out of nowhere by Harley Quinn and her mallet. Then SHE let out an Ojou laugh as the two slowly got up wondering what the heck just happened.

“Meet Harley Quinn.” The two got an idea of her combat style as she displayed various cartoon gags… which made the Toon wince a bit. “She’s fun.”

“Oh no… they got one on their team too!”

As he panicked a bit, Giganta was sent into the side of a bus, giving Supergirl the opportunity to aim with her heat vision. She did fire, but Harley Quinn had a mirror, defecting it and knocking her off her into a bus.

“Looks like you need something to reflect on!”

“I don’t get it.”

Bumblebee was out of Poison Ivy’s line of sight, ready to aim her stingers at her. Unfortunately, Harley Quinn had a fly swatter.

“Here comes the SWAT team!” She was knocked off and sent flying.

Star Sapphire and Livewire have Green Lantern and Zatanna back-to-back. That’s when Harley Quinn came in.

“Hey! Check out my website! It’s  www.lookwhatigot.bomb !” She got a bomb, which blew them up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sweet Justice…

* * *

Babs was still blue over how things went down today.

“Hey, Babs!” Barry was still working today. “You just missed your friends!”

“You’re right, Barry. I do miss them.”

“Uh-oh. I know the blues when I see them. Hey, hey! I got an idea! Wanna try my latest ice-cream concoction?”

“It’s jalapeno toffee twirl sundae!” He gave him his concoction for free, which she was thankful for… but the combined tastes were not the best idea.

“That’s awful!”

“Oh, is it too much jalapenos? Or is it the sauce? I knew it was the sauce!”

“No, I like the jalapenos and… ugh, I just can’t deal with both of them at the same time!”

“Oh, well maybe you can just enjoy them separately.” He demonstrated as he split the ice cream into separate ones like peanut butter and chocolate. Babs stared for a moment, realizing what this is supposed to represent.

“Maybe I can enjoy them separately!”

“That’s what I just said, remember-?”

“I have to make a call!”

* * *

Everyone was still fighting their opponents, which was still difficult due to Harley Quinn being there, with Wonder Woman and the Toon having Catwoman and the Elemental on the wall. That’s when the latter had an idea after seeing her Lasso of Truth.

“Hey, look over there!” Using that excuse, he did conjure a geyser of water for them to stare at, leaving Catwoman enough time to steal Wonder Woman’s Lasso and toss it to Harley Quinn who ropes up all the heroes into a knot. And they couldn’t escape because the Lasso renders its target incapacitated.

“I won’t lie, there is a lot of deja vu in this…”

“Don’t know, don’t care! You  _ do _ seem to be a bit tied up at the moment… what do you say, Harley? Why don’t you do the honors and end this cat-and-mouse game?” Harley drew her mallet, making everyone worry, the Toon especially, who quickly started to speak.

“Listen, everyone, as long as we’re all tied up, I do have something to get off my chest: in the many months that we have gotten to know each other, I gained a… liking to-” He was interrupted by a phone ringing, coming from one of the villains. “Huh, double deja-vu…” Harley Quinn’s phone was the one that’s ringing. “Ooh! Sorry, gotta take this, kinda important.” She got on the phone, releasing her mallet and walking to the side. “Hello, yeah I can totally talk now!”

“Triple deja-vu…”

“No, you can’t just- we’re in the middle of something!” The rope fell off the top of the heroes as they stared in realization. “Oh boy…”

Harley kept talking as the Toon held up a lit bomb and tossed it towards Catwoman. At this, she only held up a sign.

“WB and DC aren’t paying us enough for this.”

* * *

BOOM! The fight continued on.

“Babsy! What’s goin’ on?”

“Harleen! You’re my jalapeno, and my Metropolis friends are my toffee and I DON’T need to eat you both at the same time!”

“Babsy-Doodles, I love you! But I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you see? You don’t have to get along with my Metropolis friends, and I don’t have to get along with your Metropolis friends. We can both still be best friends and do the stuff we like to do!”

“Babsie?”

“Like go to the comic shop, or go hang-gliding which I know-”

“Babsie?”

“-we’ve never actually done but-”

“BABSIE!”

“Oh, yes?”

“There’s no one I would rather hang-glide with than you.” A touching moment occurs before an explosion occurs, prompting Harley to jump back into the fight. “Whoopsie! Gotta run!” Babs then told Barry (who was still coming up with different ideas for splitting up ingredients) to make those contents to go so she can find their friends. She dashed outside to see the battle still raging on. And then she started her OWN transformation sequence.

* * *

Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Batman’s biggest fangirl, who comes with a wide variety of weapons and gadgets to make up for her lack of natural superpowers.

* * *

Wonder Woman was being overwhelmed by Livewire’s blasts, as Harley Quinn jumped back into the fight, pulling out her hammer.

“Time to uneven the odds!” As she raised her hammer, she was suddenly scratched (with actual blood showing)... but Batgirl, right on time!”

“Batgirl!”

“Ugh, Batgirl! I thought I finally saw the last of you in Gotham! What gives? Miss my explosive personality?” Her hammer had a rocket in it, which went directly for her. She was blown up, scratching her neck, also revealing blood.

“In your dreams, Harley Quinn! In fact, I’m gonna make sure I never see you again!” The two girls ran towards each other, ready to engage in a duel to the death… until the police suddenly pull up.

“The cops! Let’s go!” All of the villains quickly make their getaway, with Giganta dragging Harley away.

“No, wait! I was gonna smash her with this!” She found a wooden plank. “And stay on board with her!” She was then tied up in seatbelts in the car, with Giganta deciding to lift it and carry it away. “You thought you saw the last of me in Gotham, Batgirl? Well, you ain’t seen nothing yet! NOT BY A LONGSHOT!!!” As Batgirl stared off, she turned around, seeing everyone smiling, even the Toon, who went up to her alongside Wonder Woman.

“Batgirl, we-”

“No, I am so sorry! I’m really really really sorry! I shouldn’t have ditched you guys and called you out like that! Wait, there’s only one way to know that I mean it!” She tried to reach for Diana’s Lasso, but she stopped her.

“We are sorry as well, and we are happy that you have returned!”

“Yeah, no more splitting up ever again, okay? Not with Catwoman and her crew out there.”

“Definitely! We need each other now more than ever!”

“Aww, I missed you SBFFs!” She dragged them all into a group hug, with Jordan needing to ask one more thing.

“SBFFs?”

“Super Best Friends Forever.”

“Ah…” The camera pans up.

* * *

The next day…

* * *

Babs and Harleen were again at the comic shop, looking for comic books.

“Harleen! I found it!”

“Issue #6 of the Gotham Crow limited series?!” Harleen grabbed it, needing a look at it. “Finally.” However, as she started looking, Babs noticed Harleen’s wrist wrapped.

“Hey, what happened to your wrist?”

“Oh, I got too close to the hairdryer.” She stared as Harleen noticed Babs’ neck bandaged. “What happened to your neck?”

“Oh, um, I was also using the hairdryer and got a little too close…” The two friends stared at each other suspiciously.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say… that THIS is a brand spanking new Joker vs. Batman imprint!”

“What?! Let’s read it together right now!”

“See, why’s the first panel always gotta be Batman?” She unknowingly got a look from Babs. “And is his razor broken? Why does he always have stubble? Can’t he make himself look presentable like the Joker?”

“Um, excuse me. The fact that he doesn’t shave shows the commitment he has to his city! He’s not even taking the time out for personal hygiene…”

**AU: So here was Part 2 of #Frenemies. Not a whole lot to say on account of this being a couple of hours after I uploaded Part 1, so I’m just gonna copy and paste my signature signoff.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: So here was Part 2 of #Frenemies. Not a whole lot to say on account of this being a couple of hours after I uploaded Part 1, so I’m just gonna copy and paste my signature signoff.
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	12. #Beeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girls investigate something that landed in Port Metro, which shakes up the story, especially in the long run! ...Oh, and Karen discovers the Super Villain Girls' latest plan to blow up the bridge, forcing her to seek out someone, anyone to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can guarantee that whoever landed in Port Metro will be an important element later! Trust me!

The girls were on the other side of Metropolis, across the bridge in an area that many call, Port Metro. It resembled an old fishing port, and as such many come here for all their fish-related needs, which is something Jess is against, of course, so she would only come here to free them after getting caught. But anyway, the only person that wasn’t there was Jordan since he had to help his mom with some insurance papers. Turns out shutting down an evil hospital and saving patients can cause a surge of business.

“So what exactly do you guys think crashed?”

“Maybe it was a meteor?”

“Maybe a comet.”

“Eh, probably a time-machine of sorts…” Everyone stared at Kara, stunned by her prediction. “What?” Either way, they saw smoke, which indicated where the thing landed. Kara blew the smoke away, revealing exactly what it was: it was a very weird looking car. It had a clock on the front, and on the back seemed to have a lot of complicated machinery. If they didn’t know any better, it looks a lot like something Jordan would be interested in, since it looked… cartoonish.

One of the doors opened and the girls prepared for what kind of twisted creature could come out there…and it turned out to be an anthropomorphic pig. A pig in a suit with a spider emblem on the front who stepped out dizzy-like.

“Wow, that was crazier than I thought!” He fell on the ground, prompting the other girls approached him slowly and carefully as to not startle him. But he noticed and jumped up.

“Oh, hello there!”

“So this pig is actually talking to us. Yup, he would definitely love this… and who are  _ you _ supposed to be?”

“Peter Porker. Nice to meet you!” He extended his hand for a handshake, which was sopping wet. “Don’t worry, I just washed my hands. No other reason for why it could be wet…” The other girls shuddered but continued nonetheless.

“But, where did you come from? And why were you riding this… well, strange car?”

“Well, I actually come from another dimension. And to answer the second question, it’s a time machine that I invented.” Karen was surprised to hear this.

“Scientists have been trying to crack the code for time travel for years. How did you possibly crack that code?”

“Well, to tell the story, it would take, eh, around 35-45 minutes to tell, maybe later but not now. Looks like this machine’s toast, you got stuff that can fix this here?”

“Well, we don’t make stuff like this in our free time, so probably not.” At that point, Peter Porker was interrupted by the sound of a horn. Jessica gasped as she realized what’s happening.

“The ferry, it’s the last one! We have to catch it!” The other girls prepared to dash until the pig asked them if he can come along.

“Well, we think you  _ may _ stand out a bit due to your suit…”

“Oh, that’s no problem.” He jumped back in the car and jumped back out, dressed in completely normal clothing. “Don’t worry, I don’t think people would really notice.”

“Oh, okay then… we guess you can come along…”

* * *

“Come sisters! And, uh, pig. The twilight of our struggles is not yet upon us!”

“Hurry, before it’s too late!” The girls and Porker were dashing through the boardwalk, while Karen was trailing a bit behind, not really used to all the running. Though as they were running, they couldn’t help but notice Porker seeming running with wheels.

“It’s getting away!”

Context: They were trying to reach the ferry to the city. Where their best friend was waiting there to see. (He didn’t take a ferry.) Babs was disappointed that they missed the ferry, but Kara objected, having places to be, so they still dashed, while Karen was still trailing behind them, forcing herself to push herself to the limit to make it. As the other girls and Porker managed to jump onto the ferry, Karen was just on the side, so close, so Jess and Zee try to encourage her.

“Come on Karen! Hurry!”

“You can still make it! You just have to try!”

She tried, but she came to the end of the dock as the ferry left the pier. It was too late.

“I… I… I can’t.” As the ferry left, Babs tried to yell out a solution before Porker stops her.

“Use your sup-”

“Not a very smart thing to say in public…”

“I hope she’ll be alright,” said Jessica, worried for their friend. But Diana reassures everyone that she’ll be okay.

“Fear not, kind Jessica. Karen has great strength, yet undiscovered!”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine. She can catch the next one.” 

* * *

The others watched her as the ferry left the docks and began to set ashore next to Metropolis Pier, where their friend Jordan was waiting for them.

“Ahoy, there!”

“Hey.”

“Karen didn’t make it on in time?”

“Unfortunately no.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Yeah, she’s confident. Plus, she has her suit, so long as no one watches her. So you are probably wondering why we were at the pier in the first place.”

“Actually, yeah. I couldn’t come because I was helping my mom with insurance papers. Turns out an evil hospital can be covered. Who knew?”

“Well, anyway, we found out that something crashed there from the sky.”

“Oh, really, what was it?” The pig jumped out in front of him.

“Howdy! I’m Peter Porker!” Jordan stared for a bit before continuing.

“I must say, I’ve encountered superpowered beings, controlled elements, and evil doctors, but I have  _ never _ seen anything like you before.”

“Eh, I had experience. Ooh, a hot dog stand!” In a blink of an eye, he ran to the stand and ordered a hot dog. After providing the correct amount of money, he began to eat it, much to everyone’s discomfort, which Porker noticed.

“What? I used to be a spider!”

“Wait, what?” 

“Yeah, I used to be a spider. I was then bitten by a radioactive pig in an atomic hairdryer incident..” Blank looks were everywhere. “Do you need to read my comic or…” He pulled out a comic just as some of the girls remembered they had places to be.

“Ooh, I’m gonna be late for work!” Batgirl dashed away to her job, as Kara remembered something she had to go to.

“And I got a rock concert to go to.” She just walked, since it wasn’t far from where everyone was staying. The other girls and Jordan did not know what to do about Porker.

“Well, chances are until I can get my machine fixed, I’m definitely gonna be stuck here for a while. Do any of you have relatives that are okay with talking pigs?” Everyone stared at Jessica, who kindly objected, saying that it may be a little  _ too _ weird, even for her. Zee then spoke up.

“Well, my father and I are magicians. Maybe if he says it’s fine, you can stay with us?”

“Thanks!” He jumped onto Zee’s shoulders and shouted, “Onward!” The two walked off, with the rest of the group disbanding shortly after. Jordan decided to go with Zee and Porker, just to see how someone from this dimension would react to a talking pig.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Karen was dejected from failing to reach the ferry on time as she walked the streets and crossed the bridge.

“Why couldn't you just try, Karen? Superheroes are supposed to take risks. You can't even jump to a ferry? Face it. You don't have what it takes to be a hero. You should just turn in your wings…” She was interrupted when the lights on the bridge went out. Then she heard a cat on one of the poles, saw vines rising from underneath, a giant fist coming from the ground, and water rising in the form of a giant hand. She saw something pink flow down and then more people come out from the shadows.

“Star Sapphire, Catwoman, Livewire, Poison Ivy, Giganta, The Elemental… Harley Quinn!” The latter’s excessive giggling kind of ruined what would otherwise be a dramatic villain reveal. Catwoman expresses his annoyance.

“Can you please stop with that laughing?”

“Come on, Kit-Cat! You know how this works. Winner of the coin toss picks the night's mayhem, and you lost. Leave it to the feline to go with tails!” She started handing explosives to everyone in attendance. “Here, you like to climb. Matter-Man. Pinky, Greenbean, Sparky, Meathead!” Giganta displays annoyance at Harley’s name for her. “And I saved the best for me! Try giving me that math test  _ now _ , Mr, Johnson! He’s gonna be stuck in traffic all day!” She then gives out an evil laugh for what is essentially one of the pettiest villain plots ever (but not in a bad way). All as Karen watched from behind the supports.

“They’re gonna blow up the bridge! Someone’s gotta stop them…” She takes out her necklace and tosses it above her, starting her admittedly awesome transformation sequence. Once she was done, she knows the right girl for the job… “Wonder Woman!”

* * *

She tries to call her on her wrist phone, but Diana still doesn’t really know how to use a cell phone, as evidenced by her moving the phone around, thinking it’s not working right. Just as Bumblebee tries to tell her to push the green button, Diana accidentally ends their call short. Fortunately, there are six other Heroes that she can try talking to… and the next one was Supergirl.

Kara was at the Lazarus Pit, a popular venue for rock concerts. Which was kind of unfortunate, because then she would be too busy rocking out to even notice her. In the end, Karen would be tossed out accidentally via stage surfing. Since she’s busy, the next person on the list would be Batgirl.

Flying to her job at the Burrito Bucket, she rushes to the front counter where Barbara is.

“Hola, and welcome to Burrito Bucket! How may I help you?” She kept smiling even as Karen is trying to warn her about the bomb on the bridge, which prompts this response.

“We strive to make sure every amigo has a fiesta in a bucket!  _ Every amigo _ .” Karen took a look around and realized that she accidentally skipped an entire line, and she was forced to wait her turn like everyone else. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Karen reaches the front… but Barbara’s on break, though she did leave her something.

As Karen walks out with two buckets of burritos, she hears protesting. And she knew exactly who it’s from.

“Green Lantern!”

She was out there protesting against the Burrito Bucket and immediately tries to get Karen to help her the minute she walks up. She keeps trying to warn her, but she misinterprets everything she says, thinking she’s coming up with new slogans, and in the end, starts chanting “There’s a bomb on the bridge!” Jess ends up chasing after a man carrying a bucket of burritos, trying to get him to listen. There were only two heroes left that Karen still has to talk to; Zatanna and the Toon.

Surprisingly, Zee’s father was actually not that surprised to see a talking pig right in his house, though he does plenty of real magic anyway so that maybe it. Anyway, Zee was reading a book while Porker watched. He actually worked for a newspaper, so he doesn’t mind a little light reading every now and then. Jordan was on the wall on his phone, reading more on that article he saved the other day.

“Karen! I’m so sorry!” He got snapped out of the article, poking his head up to see Karen on the floor, probably mistaken for a bug again.

“I need all of you to really listen to me right now and not say a single word until I get everything I need to say out, and don't hand me anything, and just listen to me right now, okay?” Everyone nodded, allowing Karen to finally express her frustration over the whole dilemma.

“There are bombs all over the bridge. Harley Quinn wants to blow it up so she doesn't have to take a test, which is crazy because why didn't she just study? And Catwoman lost a coin coss, so she's there, too. And so is Giganta, and Livewire, and Star Sapphire, and Poison Ivy,  _ and _ the Elemental! And if they succeed, traffic is going to be nuts, and that's no good for anybody! And I have to cross that bridge to get to piano lessons! And, like, I want to spend that much time in a car listening to my dad talk about the '90s?! So, we gotta hurry 'cause they're all setting fuses, and I'm sorry people eat cows, but nobody's listening to me! And if we don't get over there right now and stop them, it'll be too late! Um... That's it.” Jordan then spoke up.

“Well, we’ve simply got to go over there and put a stop to this!”

“Really?”

“Of course,” said Poker, who was on Zee’s dresser. “We can’t let this villainy stand!” Then Porker got up to Zee’s mirror, which everyone is framed in at that point. Zee continued at that point.

“All four of us, me, Porker, Jordan, you Karen! Together, we’re all going to face those maniacs and save the day! ...As soon as I find my cape.” Turns out her room is messier than everyone thought, which is evidenced by her trying to remember where she put it and vanishing when she remembers. Eventually, Bumblebee flew away in frustration, just as she reappeared in her suit.

“Hey, I found…wait, where’d she go?”

“I think she was really frustrated. But no matter, we can round up everyone else as well!”

“You’re right Jordan! So Porker, I remember you telling me that you do hero work as well?”

“Yup, I’m The Spectacular Spider-Ham! Fighting crime since 1983!” A brief moment of silence followed as they remembered what they were supposed to do.

“Okay, good! Let’s round up some heroes!” Everyone flew out to find the other heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Bumblebee flew all the way back to the bridge, just as the villains were finished setting up the explosives.

“Now let’s get this over with so we can have some fun.”

“Trust me Kit-Cat, this is gonna be 100 kinds of fun!” Karen starts to decide what she shall do.

“What're you gonna do, Karen? If they blow up the bridge, it will shut the whole city down. But you can't face six of them on your own. You wouldn't stand a chance. The city needs a hero. So, you've got to try.” She donned her suit and dashed to the switch, as fast as she can. She then grew to normal size, tackling Harley and breaking the switch, while drawing attention from the other villains.

“Huh? I did it. I did it. I saved the bridge by myself. I really did it!”

“Oh, you did it, alright…” Catwoman and the other villains towered over her, angered at her successful attempt at defeating them. Giganta drew her fist, while Bumblebee just got up and braced herself for the impact, closing her eyes...but all she heard was a *Clank!* sound effect. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was hit in the head with an anvil. No one could actually tell where it came from… until they saw Spider-Ham walk up, dusting his hands off.

“Is that… a pig?”

“And did that pig just… hit her in the head with an  _ anvil _ ?” The Elemental chuckled at this. “Oh, what are you supposed to be? Some kind of silly cartoon?”

“Yup. And not  _ just _ a silly cartoon…!” As he said this, all of Bumblebee’s friends stepped out, confident and ready to fight. Zatanna, however, was also happy about one thing.

“Found my  _ caaape _ ! Oh, and we found everyone else, too.”

“You have the courage of a Nemean lion, Bumblebee. Well done!” Everyone then took on different villains: Wonder Woman took on Livewire, Zatanna took on Star Sapphire, Green Lantern took on Poison Ivy and Catwoman (“Oh bomb on the bridge! I get it now!”), Supergirl took on Giganta with ease (“See told them you’d be fine!”), and Spider-Ham and the Toon teamed up against the Elemental.

“So what are you gonna do? Whack me with a mallet?” He was sarcastic as he raised his water dukes to the displeasure of both heroes.

“Yeah, something like that…” The two swiftly dodged his attacks and even managed to get a few punches in. Just as he rushes in, they stop him and direct him to the concrete: he was standing on a cartoony “X”, which then launched him into the air. Spider-Ham then used his spider webs to propel himself into the air and took out his mallet. In a swift motion, he whacked him to the ground, which did not leave much of an impact thanks to him using his wind powers last minute but did leave him riled up a bit.

“I guess now I can add  _ another _ person to the list of people defeated by the abilities they dissed!” He blew a raspberry as they went to join the other girls. Meanwhile, Batgirl was showing her proudness of Bumblebee for taking action.

“That move was the most amazing move of all time, and you totally need to use it over and over again.” Spider-Ham whistled, giving Babs his mallet for him to whack Harley Quinn with, just as she took hers out. Fight fire with fire, they always say. It hit harder than she thought because she was left swirly-eyed for a while. “I'm gonna name it something awesome like... Uh... Beeline!”

“The Beeline… Oh, yeah…” Batgirl shrieked and gave Spider-Ham his mallet once Harley got back up. “And maybe try it again? Like, now…?”

“Oh, I’m not gonna try. I’m gonna do!” Bumblebee was fully confident as all of the heroes, including Spider-Ham, got her back and the two sides dramatically rushed towards each other and the last thing seen is a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: So Spider-Ham is officially stuck in this universe! As I have stated before, he DOES serve a purpose in the future of this story, as well as my other stories on Fanfiction.net. By the way, go ahead and check them out if you'd like!
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	13. #CrushingIt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has a LOT of extracurricular this week and is ready to take on them all! ...However, when someone ends up interfering with her, can she and her friends make it through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Expect to see Spider-Ham for the next few chapters onward. Don't worry, he's not gonna stay for the whole series. Besides, there's a reason why I'm having him here, just you wait...

##  **Monday**

It was a normal day in Metropolis. The flowers were blooming, the birds were singing, and the Lady Hamsters were dominating the rival team thanks to Diana being her. All of her friends, along with Peter Porker, who was in disguise, were cheering her on.

“Calling it, the Lady Hamsters aren’t losing a  _ game _ with Diana on the team! Boom!” All of the girls then proceed to lay out their schedules as Diana kept scoring and scoring.

“ She's going to crush it tomorrow on the debate team! The other day, the topic was "paper or plastic." Diana shut everyone down with reusable canvas bags! Yeah! Pow!”

“Dudes! She's my science fair partner on Wednesday! We're gonna kill it with some crazy ancient Greek alchemy! Bam!”

“Ooh! Ooh! And on Thursday, she's gonna lead the marching band into leading the football team to world domination! Kapowee!”

“Oh, yeah? Well, she's gonna bring down the house as Juliet in the spring play on Friday. My directing debut will be an absolute triumph! Ba-ba-ba-boom!” Jess, Karen, Babs, and Zee were excited to see Diana crush the week, with Jordan and Porker being flat-out impressed with how much she’s been doing.

“Wow,” said Peter. “Diana has the week of her  _ life _ ahead of her!”

“Yeah, the Amazons prepared her for  _ everything _ ! I don’t think there is  _ anything _ in the universe that can stop her!”

As Diana lept up to spike another ball, she noticed someone walk into the gym. And strangely, she just kept staring… causing her to get decked in the face. Everyone was, needless to say, shocked, which only grew as Diana seemed to be fixated  _ only _ on that someone, making her completely lose focus on the game. When it was over, everyone can only wonder what happened.

“So… that happened…” Everyone rushed to the swirly-eyed Diana, who was murmuring incoherently. Porker decided to rush in and splash her awake using a large tank or water. It worked.

“What… what happened?”

“Well,” said Porker, bringing out the theatrics. “You were on the field, completely dominating the game. You were making scores left and right! Nothing could stop you… until you stopped, because of some boy that walked in.”

“Boy? You mean… Steve? Incredible handsome, alluring, more-beautiful-than-Adonis Steve?”

“...Yes?”

“But why would Steve affect my performance? He is only the first boy I ever saw when I first stepped foot on the World of Man.” At that point, everyone began to snack on Jordan’s popcorn, sensing a story. And it was. She started telling everyone about her first encounter with Steve.

“After a long and arduous journey across the seven seas, I touched down on the sands of this new world… and there he was… Steve Trevor.” He walked across the sands of the beach Diana sailed upon, picking up a nickel. “I had only heard the legends. But to see in real life... a boy. Naturally, I offered him my hand in friendship. It was quite congenial.” She got flustered and fell down on the sand. “It is no large deal.” Kara pulled the script for the episode, correcting her.

“It is no  _ big _ deal.”

“Yes. That.”

“Hey, Diana.” Speaking of which, there came the aforementioned Steve Trevor. “I thought that was you in the game! And your pals here too! Except for that one, I don’t think I’ve seen him before.” He pointed to Porker, who already had an alibi.

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m typically a background-type character so I’m not that noticeable.”

“Ah, so anyway, since we’re buds and all, I wanted to share the big news.” He kept talking as everyone started to worry about Diana, who was completely lovestruck. “I didn’t get into the military academy like I wanted, so it looks like I’ll be right here in Metropolis High with all of you! Go Hamsters!”

“Go Hamsters.” Diana’s friends were still concerned about her.

“Well, I better be off. Lots of extracurriculars to check out. See you later! Oh, great game, Diana.” This flustered her and made her swoon, causing volleyballs to start rolling around the empty court. As she tries to catch them all, the rest of the group discusses what’s happening to Diana.

“This is not good.”

“Okay,” said Jordan. “So the Amazons prepared her for everything…except talking to boys.”

“I remember  _ my _ first crush. It was brutal…” Karen looked a bit down as Barbara gasped in realization.

“Do you guys know what this means? Steve Trevor is Diana’s…  _ Kryptonite _ .” Her observation greatly offended Kara, an actual Kryptonian, prompting her to rant to Babs.

“Okay, let’s get one thing straight: Kryptonite is Kryptonite. It's extremely painful, and awful, and that dude is not Kryptonite. Besides, this is Diana Prince we're talking about! She can handle anything!” Everyone started to worry as Diana fell to the floor, getting smacked with the balls she was trying to catch.

##  **Tuesday**

Debate team. A tea where people rant about different issues, relevant or weird. And this one was definitely weird. The subject: whether toilet paper should go in the over or under position. Diana had just finished a long-winded speech on how it should go in the over position. Jordan was in the audience, observing and trying to understand where the conversation went, as Diana went on about combat training and stirred away from the topic a bit. Though Jess seemed pretty confident that she and Diana have this in the “reusable bag”... until she finds out that Steve is their opponent. Jordan started to worry about how this will affect Diana’s performance.

“ Well, gee, I guess I don't really have strong opinions on how you hang your toilet paper. If you're an "over" kind of guy, who am I to judge? But if you're an "under" dude, well, you know, that's okay, too.” Diana just claps and giggles.

“Oh, Steve, I have never heard such eloquence. You are so smart! Is he not smart, everyone?” She was met with chirping crickets and silence. “...I concede.” Jessica’s jaw dropped, and so did Jordan’s.

##  **Wednesday**

Karen and Diana were participating in the science fair, deciding to study the Philosopher’s Stone.

“It was noble Hemera, goddess of the daytime, who bestowed the Philosopher's Stone upon my people. We honor the shining light of her sun by transforming the base metal of our armor into pure, shimmering gold!”

“This is incredible! With your knowledge of ancient chemical processes, we're totally gonna win! Uh, Diana? Uh, Diana.?” She was distracted as she started mixing chemical components, after seeing Steve walk by. She was so distracted that she did not realize that she made a chemical explosion, instead just laughing while Karen kind of sulks there.

##  **Thursday**

Ah, the school football game. Where Diana and Barbara take part in their marching band pepping the Hamsters to freedom. With Diana leading, Barbara confidently played on her glockenspiel, convinced that nothing can go wrong… until Steve shows up on a bicycle. At that point, Diana just forgets about the game in general and starts chasing after him. With the rest of the team except Barbara following closely behind. She can only do a soft *ding* at this point.

##  **Friday**

Romeo and Juliet. One of the most played plays of all the plays. And Diana’s the lead as Juliet, so everyone came out to support her. Zee meanwhile was the director, while Porker decided to work as the stage manager, knowing a thing or two about stage productions.

“She’s amazing! This play is amazing!  _ I’m _ amazing!” Porker came up to her and whispered something.

“What?! But he’s supposed to be on stage right now!”

“ Unacceptable! You call these pantaloons? If I cannot play an authentic Romeo, I shall play none at all!”

“Ah, who needs him? I’ve got Diana! And an understudy. Garth? Garth, where are you?”

“Oh, he’s sick.” Porker and Zee straightened up after finding out Steve is there in Romeo’s clothing. “Under-understudy Steve Trevor, reporting for duty!” As he marched out, Zee can only give one request for Porker.

“Remind me to  _ banish _ Garth to the 27th dimension.”

“Agreed.”

The two can only watch as Steve began to deliver his lines, as wooden as possible, while Diana once again entered her love trance. Ditto for their friends in the audience, prompting Babs to bring up the Kryptonite discussion again, earning a punch from Kara. Her condition got worse when he started climbing the ladder, and once he reached the top and says that they have to kiss now, Diana’s head just… explodes. And the set then comes down, to which Zee can only stare in shock.

“Everything I worked for… destroyed…” Porker gave her comfort as she sulked. “We have to do something about him, and soon…”

“Hey, look on the bright side. At least the week is over!”

##  **Saturday**

Everyone was hanging out in the lair today, deciding to watch the  _ Just Before Dusk _ film they saw when they first met, which Jordan still can’t understand. Surprisingly, Porker can.

“I still don’t really understand this franchise.”

“I can,” said Porker.

“Wait,” said Karen. “You actually  _ watch _ movies like this?”

“Yeah. Of course, I thought the whole “vampire” craze was “Been there, done that” but whatever.” As he finished, he noticed Diana looking ill and covered in a blanket.

“Oh my goodness! Diana, are you okay?”

“ I do not know what ails me. I cannot eat. I cannot sleep. And my stomach is full of something akin to the fluttering of butterflies. The cause of this illness is a great mystery.” At that point, Jordan is basically thinking, “Is she actually not getting it yet?”

“Alright,” said Jordan, finally through with her acting so OOC. “It’s time to go out, get some fresh air, and take your mind off Mr. “More-Beautiful-Than-Adonis”!” Everyone else agreed as they headed out.

The mall: Steve was nearby, looking at clothes.

The library: he just happens to be in an aisle next to Diana.

Tech store: he was playing with a camera, unknowingly using the TV screens Diana was looking at.

The Pier: he got on the same roller coaster as Diana and the others.

And the rest of the day went downhill from there as he seems to be everywhere the group tried to go.

And now, they were back in the lair, with Diana more lovestruck than ever. Not even Porker trying to wake her up with water worked. Everyone else was extremely worried about her well-being.

“How long is she going to be like this?”

“I don’t know. Hey, Kara, is this what happens to Kryptonians when they are repeatedly exposed to-”

“Gah! Enough with the Kryptonite already! Come on, lady, snap out of it! You can't let some boy do this to you! You're an Amazon warrior. You're Wonder Woman! You're literally a symbol of female empowerment!” This was accompanied by Kara repeatedly slapping Diana until Jessica stops her and holds Diana.

“Leave her alone, Kara! Poor Diana is entitled to her feelings! This crush is natural and normal, and she'll deal with it on her own time, and in her own way.”

“That’s crazy, Steve! I like vanilla too!” She then lays her on the couch and backs away slowly. Barbara then came up with another solution.

“Or we could just take out Steve Trevor.” All of the other girls and guys agreed.

“Let’s take him out!”

##  **Sunday**

Everyone was hiding away from Steve as he walked by a house, preparing their weapons to take him out. Supergirl curled a fist, Green Lantern constructed a mace, Bumblebee’s hands turned to stringers, Zatanna summoned some magic, the Toon has a mallet, and Spider-Ham has a bomb with a lit fuse. Just as they all jumped on him, they froze once Steve received a phone call.

“ Hello? Jeepers, I got into the Military Academy after all? Neato! How about that?”

They all landed on the ground as they noticed Batgirl on the ground using a computer.

“What? I took him out… by hacking into the Military Academy and getting him accepted. What were you guys gonna do?” Everyone else just stared at each other as they grasped the simpler solution.

##  **Monday**

There was another volleyball game today, and with Steve gone, Diana was back on track, winning a game for her team once again.

“Thank goodness we don’t have to worry about that Steve Trevor guy anymore.”

“You mean Steve Kryptonite?”

“Okay, let me explain this to you, one more time. It’s simple! Kryptonite is from the planet Krypton…!” As the two started their Kryptonite discussion again, Zee saw Diana at her locker.

“Come on, Diana, hurry up!”

“I am nearly ready.” And what’s different about her locker  _ now _ is that there is now a picture of Steve on the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Well, as I have stated before, Spider-Ham is not going to appear throughout the WHOLE series, but it's definitely important as to why he's here. Though if you read this on Fanfiction.net, you probably already know.
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	14. #IllusionsOfGrandeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porker, Karen, and eventually Jordan try to help Zee drum up an audience for her magician act, only for her to go a little off-book. Long story short, when someone gets green-eyed...calm them down.

If it’s one thing that the Zatara family is known for, it’s their use of magic. For some people, it may just be some optical illusion tricks that anyone can do. But for others, magic can be a way of manipulating reality itself, astonishing others. The latter is how the Zatara family does things. Geovanni Zatara, though he said that he can be called John for short, was wowing audiences at his home, which has its own stage, housing, among others, Karen and Porker, two of his fans because of their friendship with Zee.

“Thank you, thank you! And now a round of applause please for my charming daughter!” Zee, who was decked out in a pink outfit, gave a wave and a wink to the audience. The two of them clapped for her, with Porker clapping the most. As a cartoon, he can perform acts of magic the likes ones outside his world have never seen…and Zee being able to do that type of magic was a huge draw for him.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, we’ve come to my final trick of the evening! A trick so risky, so daring, that the squeamish among you may want to look away. Tonight, I will make my lovely assistant… disappear!” He conjured a box to perform the old “disappearing” act, with Zee giving one final kiss to the crowd before stepping inside, prompting John to cast his spell.

“ Spirits beyond. I summon thee here. Heed my command. Make this girl disappear!” And when he opened the box, Zee disappeared, prompting applause for his successful trick. When Zee appeared from the side of the stage behind the curtain, however, she was a bit down of all the attention he’s getting, which continued after the show officially ended.

* * *

After the show...

* * *

Right now, Karen and Porker were in Zee’s room, congratulating the latter on her performance.

“That was amazing, Zee! I can’t believe this is your life! You’re, like, a total rockstar!”

“Yeah, well…” As Zee started undoing her makeup, she did appreciate Karen’s support but was still a bit bummed even as Porker began to speak.

“Yeah, you spent your whole life traveling the world, seeing new faces, entertaining others with your dad… I’m actually kind of jealous since I have to stay within the city limits of my dimension...most of the time!”

“Indeed…” She cheered up a bit as she heard Porker’s words of encouragement.

“You're literally the biggest celebrity we know!”

“Maybe… but I’m about to be even  _ bigger _ !” Zee got up and went behind a privacy sheet as she undressed.

“What do you mean?” Karen gasped as a thought formed. “You’re not leaving the act, are you?!”

“What? No, of course not, it will break poor daddy’s heart. But I am working on my own act. One day, people will know the name… Zee Zatara!” She emerged out in her magician outfit. “And that, my dear friends, is where you come in.”

* * *

The next day…

* * *

The three of them were at the pier, with Zee looking to put on a performance. Karen was forced into a pink tutu under her sweater, while Porker was cast as a bystander showing interest. Zee then gave Karen a megaphone and an index card for her to read off of.

“Prepare yourselves, ladies and gentlemen, for an experience unlike any other. This is the great and powerful, Zee Zatara, Princess of Presti…”

“Prestidigitation.”

“Presti...tation.”

“Prestidigitation.”

“Hmm, what an interesting proposition,” said Porker, in an attempt to get people interested. “I’ve always been curious about magic. Show me more.” They all heard a whistle and looked in its direction. Behind the group was Jordan, who was whistling while carrying a box.

“Oh, hi guys!”

“Hello, Jordan!” Porker friendly greeted him. “What brings you here?”

“Well, I came here to pick up a package for my mom. So what are you three doing here?”

“Advertising her magic.”

“Oh, well mind if I stick around? I kinda want to see what you got…of course, you seem to be having trouble drawing a crowd…”

* * *

He was right. Everyone else’s attention was fixated on someone else on the boardwalk. It was a man who was presumably doing magic tricks of his own. He was a big fan of makeup though…

“Wow, Zee. He wears more eye shadow than you.” Zee’s glare at Karen aside, the four walked over to see what the fuss was about. Right now, he was holding a quarter in his hand.

“Alright, alright, eyes on me. Heads or tails?”

“Heads.” While the volunteer’s eyes were on this guy, he stealthily switched hands, which did not go unnoticed by the group.

“Did you see that? He totally switched hands!” A closer look at the switched coin and Zee felt that he was  _ more _ cliched.

“A double-sided coin? Really? How uninspired. What’s next, the detachable thumb trick?” Guess what the guy does next. “You have got to be kidding me!” He then does the “pick a card, any card” trick, which seems pointless since, from the looks of things, all the cards are the same.

“Ready? Is…  _ this _ your card?” He has a tattoo of an ace of spades on his body, which of course, made nearby girls swoon, except for the main group, who gagged. Zee, in particular, was ready to call him out.

“This isn’t magic! You’re nothing but an overly-leathered flim-flam man!” She then slaps the cards out of his hand, which were indeed all aces of spades. “See?” Everyone gasped.

“He turned them all into aces of spades!” “He’s incredible!”

“Ugh, that’s not magic!  _ This _ is magic!” She pulls off an impressive array of tricks, including conjuring flowers from a man’s shirt, turning them into a bouquet and using petals to turn them into butterflies. She gives out a “Tah-dah!”, expecting applause… but instead, she hears “Fake!” Everyone else walked away, complimenting on how the guy’s tricks were “so raw, so real!”

“Raw and real? Raw… and REAL?? Oh, I’ll give HIM  _ RAW AND REAL _ !!!” Zee started taking on a blue aura as she floated and pointed her wand towards him. Her friends took a couple of steps back, knowing that it’s not a good idea to interrupt her.

“EES YVNE SIHT!!” She directed a beam of magic towards the guy and all he did was scratch his back. He then tries the card trick again. He still had a tattoo… but it was in the shape of some kind of monster.

“Tah-dah!” Zee just smirked, showing off her green-eyed side.

“Uh, that’s not even a card. What kind of magician are you?”

“Lame.” The crowd began to disperse and do their own thing as Zee landed back on the ground, glad that she got her act of jealousy out of the way.

“So who wants ice cream?” Everyone else looked at each other until Jordan said something.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Jordan walked to the nearest restroom as the other three went to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guy was wondering where he went wrong with his magic until he heard a noise. It came from the inside of his shirt. It was some kind of gremlin. There were actually a large number of them in him and around him. He was scared about what was possibly happening to him until his chest burst out gremlins. And these gremlins were looking for a good time. Mainly through causing chaos through the pier… which went unnoticed by Zee, Karen, and Porker. Speaking of which, the latter decided to speak up.

“So Zee, about what happened to you back there…”

“I know, it was a total disaster!”

“Well-”

“I just want to show the world what I can do! The kind of magician I really am!” She continued to talk as the gremlins went unnoticed. “I just want to  _ touch _ an audience!”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it. In my opinion, you are lucky to have people even notice you. In my dimension, I have to endure being called a menace for saving people.”

“Oh, you poor thing.”

“And here’s another thing, the main ringleader of the claim is my alias’ boss.” Zee felt a little better as she chuckled a bit. “Yeah, it is kinda funny though.”

“Either way,” said Karen, “Porker’s right. One day you will be known the world over as the greatest magician there ever was.”

“You think so?”

“We know so-” That’s when a gremlin landed on the trio’s shared ice cream, prompting a girly scream from all of them as Zee slapped one away. They entered an “Ew!” fit just as Jordan came back, throwing away a paper towel. He took notice of what everyone was doing and just said, “Okay.” Then  _ he _ entered a fit with them. Everyone stopped once they got a good look at the situation the pier was in.

“Karen, Porker, Jordan, what’s happening?”

“I don’t know, I was in the restroom.” Porker noticed the looks on the face and recalled an earlier scene.

“Wait… Zee, your spell.”

“My spell? But how? My magic can’t do something like… but I was angry. It  _ was  _ me! What do I do? What do I do?!” She started spiraling, only stopping when Karen slapped her.

“Snap out of it, woman! Now is not the time for panicking! It’s time… for heroing!” She pulled out her necklace, while Jordan pulled out his serums.

“You’re right, Karen. Let’s teach these monsters some manners!”

* * *

And so began another transformation sequence, which Karen donning her armor quicker than usual, Zee quickly changing outfits, Jordan drinking his serum, and Porker twirling. In the end, we get a hero shot of all the heroes posing heroically… which is interrupted by a gremlin landing on Zatanna’s head.

“AH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!” She throws the gremlin away as she pants and refocuses. “Okay,  _ now _ it’s time for heroing!” The team split off into two groups: Zatanna and Spider-Ham, and Bumblebee and the Toon.

Zatanna and Spider-Ham gave chase to the ruffians before passing a merry-go-round and getting an idea. Using her magic, Zatanna brought to life one of the horses and rode on it. Ham also rode on it and started using a rocket launcher to blast the gremlins, who were in a bumper car chasing after a woman and her baby. When they got too close to the edge of the pier, Ham quickly blasted the car, propelling it into the water. A sigh of relief was cut short when more gremlins in bumper cars were seen and they had to give chase again.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and the Toon were chasing after other gremlins, who decided to raid the arcade. She attempted to use her stingers while he can only look around and observe to see if they have a weakness. So he just stood within the madness, whacking any gremlins who decided to get too close. He was so absorbed in his observations that he didn’t notice Bumblebee stuck in the claw machine. He was knocked back into reality thanks to Zatanna and Ham being knocked off their horse and into a nearby wall, making her swirly-eyed and him flattened with circling stars. They quickly got back to their senses as Ham reinflated himself, grabbing all the stars and tossing them at the gremlins surrounding Bumblebee. They quickly scattered, granting the trio the opportunity to save her… which involves the Toon attempting to play a claw machine. He insisted that he knew what he was doing thanks to everyone pressuring him on his methods, causing him to miss.

“Why can’t you just fly out?!”

“Why can’t you just teleport me out?”

“Oh, yeah.” Zatanna snapped her fingers, effortlessly teleporting Bumblebee out.

“Well, we could have done  _ that _ .” Everyone dashed out to see the pier more ruined than when they started. Zatanna started panicking again.

“What do we do? There’s just too many of them! They’re just so…dreadfully evil!” That was when the Toon decided to intervene.

“Hold on, just take a breather real quick.” She took a deep breath and allowed him to speak. “Take a look around.” He directed towards the gremlins who were actually looking like any other person at the pier: having fun. “They’re actually not that evil. They’re just… having a good time. You know, entertaining themselves!” That’s when Zatanna got an idea.

“Well, if it’s entertainment these gremlins want, then it’s entertainment they shall have!” Zatanna changes back into her stage outfit. “And that, my dear friends, is where you come in.”

* * *

Next thing they knew, they were on a stage, with Karen back in a tutu and Jordan and Porker setting up speakers that connected to her megaphone. After the setup, Karen spoke with more confidence than before.

“Prepare yourselves, ladies and gentle-monsters, for an experience unlike any other! This is the great and powerful Zee Zatara, Princess of Prestidigitation!” She gave a small “Yes!” as she moved to the side so Zee could appear before the newly assembled crowd of gremlins.

“Alright, you little beasts! Who wants to be entertained!” She then started to perform an array of magic tricks for the audience, starring all three of her friends. The gremlins were certainly entranced by this, so the plan was working.

“And now, ladies and gentle-monsters, we’ve come to my final trick of the evening! A trick so risky, so daring  that the squeamish among you may want to look away. Tonight, I will make my lovely assistant… disappear!” Her final trick involved the same trick her father used at the end of their show: the disappearing act, which made Karen a little nervous.

“Wait, what?”

“Trust me. Lovely assistant.” She stepped in carefully as Zee prepared her trick. “Now watch closely, my fiendish friends. Spirits beyond, I summon thee here! Heed my command, make this girl disappear! Behold!” The door opened, showing that the spell worked. Karen disappeared, and the gremlins loved it! “Now, do I have any volunteers from the audience?” All of the gremlins volunteered as they all rushed into the box as Karen reappeared behind it. They quickly slammed it, prompting Karen to go to Jordan and Porker’s hiding place as Zee prepared another spell. This time, everyone, including the guy from earlier, came out and saw her lift the box up and blast it with another incantation.

“Snilmerg Ib Enog!” And just like that, the box disappeared. Zee floated down, catching her breath. “Tah-dah!”

“You did it, Zee! You really did it!” Her friends came to congratulate her, proud of her.

“Fake!” The same heckler still refused to believe what he saw, which really got Porker boiled.

“Jordan, Zee, Karen. I’ll be right back,” said Porker in a disturbingly low tone. “I’ve got a mallet with this guy’s name on it!” He pulled out his mallet and began to rush over, only for Zee to stop him.

“Eh, don’t bother. He’s not worth it.” It was nighttime and the four began to walk away from the pier and head home.

* * *

“Why do I even try?”

“Well, how else are you going to become the greatest magician the world has ever known?” Zee perked up at Porker’s words as Jordan and Karen agreed and patted her on the back. She reciprocated with a hug of all three of them, something Porker was happy about.

“You three are the best friends a magical girl could ever ask for.” Though amidst this heartwarming moment, they didn’t pay attention to a couple of figures in Zee’s box...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Final note, there is going to be a musical episode after this, and you probably know who the antagonist is…
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	15. #DCSuperHeroBoys: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch out, Girls! There's ANOTHER team of teenage heroes on the street! And they are gender opposites...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, slight miscalculation. The musical episode will be after Part 2 of this episode. Anyways, here's Part 1! Enjoy...

The whole team was perched above a building, on an investigative mission. There have been graffiti tags placed all over Metropolis recently and they just had to find out who was behind this… and why they all looked so similar. Green Lantern constructed some binoculars to take a look at the situation.

“Yup, looks like we got ourselves a tagger!”

“Ugh, that’s six for far. And they’re spread across the whole city!” Karen took notice of the quickness of the graffiti tags.

“And now they’ve defaced Metropolis’ most iconic landmark!” That landmark was the building of the Daily Planet, the city’s beloved newspaper.

“The fiends! We Amazons recognize when a rival clan plans to invade!”

“Yeah! Creeping in on our turf?!”

“Admittedly, what I don’t really understand is why there are all the same.” The Toon pulled out his phone and pulled out pictures proving that, indeed, all the tags were the exact same. “Every single one has the same design! This is not only suspicious but a bit insulting that they would reuse that specific design every single time!” Everyone stared at the Toon, shocked. “What? I like art.”

Well, either way,” said Batgirl, getting back on topic, “don’t fear, my friends!” She continued talking as she did the binoculars gag with Green Lantern and pulled out her computer. “Unless my bat-sleuthing skills deceive me, these tags seem to be appearing at specific times in specific places. If I can just triangulate these coordinates, we'd be able to predict where the crew is gonna strike.”

“Metropolis Shipyards.” Bumblebee just used an app on her phone, to which Batgirl was impressed.

“Touche, Bumblebee. Touche.”

“Which is in…” She gulped as the group was now in the area known as…

* * *

“Sinister Slum.”

“It’s seedy.”

“It’s filthy.”

“It’s sketchy.”

“It’s scary”

“It’s… just like back home…” After a brief moment of nostalgia from Batgirl, Bumblebee located where the taggers may be.

“We’re here. And if my calculations are correct, the new tag should show up any second. Right in… here!” The team burst into a nearby warehouse, expecting to see taggers. What they got instead was a dark room.

“Uh, anyone see a light switch?” Ham’s question was interrupted when the wind blew sharply as a figure zoomed past them. Supergirl wasn’t intimidated.

“Ooh, I’m so scared. Seriously, you guys, these punks are no match for-” The figure managed to punch her in the face, shocking everyone as she got back up, brushing it off. A couple of other figures then appeared from the darkness.

“Oh great,” said Ham. “A couple of concealed figures. What could  _ possibly _ go wrong?”

“Fear not, Spider-Ham. Now let us prepare ourselves, for these are no ordinary criminals. To battle!” Then started a battle montage. The two competing sides seemed to be equal as the opponents possessed superhero abilities that were not unlike the girls themselves. Luckily, as the battle drew on longer, Green Lantern had a new idea: use a lasso to tie them up. It worked as all the figures were tied up together.

“Ah, the lasso. A wise choice.” Their victory didn’t last for long, however, as one of the figures constructed an axe and freed themselves. This more or less shocked the girls as Supergirl found a nearby door and lifted it up. And they saw who the figures were: a different group of superhero teens… some of which looked  _ very _ familiar.

* * *

“Green Lantern?!”

“Green Lantern?!”

“Agent S?!”

“The Toon?!” Green Lantern and the Toon were shocked to see their friends on another team. It was more surprising in terms of the Toon, as no one even knew about Agent S or who she was (yes,  _ she _ ).

“What are you two doing here?”

“And why do you have the same name as her?”

“And how do you know these ruffians?”

“Oh, I know  _ this _ ruffian.” He gave a brief smile as to say “No offense” to Agent S. “And I’m pretty sure Green Lantern knows Green Lantern, but I don't know the rest of these people and how  _ they _ became a gang of vandals.” Green Lantern was offended.

“Ha! We’re not a gang of vandals! We’re a gang… of heroes!” Time for roll call, folks!

“Green Lantern!” The Constructive Jock.

“The Flash!” The Speedy Nice Guy.

“Green Arrow!” The Arrowing Showboat.

“Agent S!” The Secretive Token Female.

“Hawkman!” The Flying Strong Man.

“Super Hero Girls, meet the-”

“And Aqualad!” The Water Boy came in a few beats late than his teammates, showing off his water abilities.

“Hey, um, Aqualad. Maybe a couple of beats faster, okay?”

“This is why rehearsal matters.” Green Arrow pointed this out just as he Aqualad negated his abilities. Green Lantern continued.

“Super Hero Girls, meet… the Invincibros!”

“Yo bros!” The girls stood as they processed what was happening before Ham took the show’s logo out.

“So you’re the DC Super Hero  _ Boys _ ?”

“No. The Invincibros!” “Yo bros!” “And we just caught you taggers redhanded!”

“Deceiver! It was we who subdued you!”

“Us? We’re not the taggers. We’re  _ investigating _ the taggers. Sheesh, what’s up with your friend Jess?” Green Lantern immediately tried to shut him up.

* * *

“Ix-nay on the ame-nay, Al-hay…”

“Wait… Jessica Cruz? From school?!” Garth put the pieces together as she facepalmed.

“Well, it was a  _ nice _ secret identity while it lasted. Thanks a lot,  _ Hal _ !” Barbara gasped at this revelation.

“Hal Jordan? The dumb jock?!”

“That’s me.”

“Well,” said the Toon, walking to Agent S. “Guess there’s no need to hide anymore. Hi, I’m Jordan James.” Agent S gasped a bit.

“Oh, I  _ thought _ your voice sounded familiar! I’m Sarah Smith!” Everyone stared at the two as they hugged.

“What? You think I can’t be like the cool kids?”

“Hey, I may be popular, but I don’t discriminate!” Zatanna, being a popular girl herself, managed to identify her thanks to this.

“It is you!”

“Oh don’t be so bland and overly dramatic.” Green Arrow then put the pieces together. “Wait, bland and overly dramatic… Zee Zatara! My arch-nemesis!”

“And you are?” He then removes his mask.

“Behold! It is I.” She just stares like he told a bad joke.

“Oh… yeah, I don’t, uh, should I know?”

“Oliver.”

“...Sorry I just meet so many people…” 

“Oliver Queen? I’m the Tristan to your Isode?” She just kept smiling as she  _ still _ didn’t know. “Seriously, how can you not remember me?”

“What?! Batgirl is Barbara Gordon?!” Batgirl wasn’t happy at her attempt to change the subject until the Flash rushed over to her.

“ Barbara Gordon? No way. You mean, uh... ‘Candy-Cake Triple Ripple Tower with rainbow sprinkles’ Barbara Gordon?”

“Barry Allen from…”

“Sweet Justice?!” They both were giddy at knowing who they really are. While they and the others converse, Karen just stands to the side until she feels inclined to speak.

“I’m Karen Beecher!”

“Uh, who’s Karen Beecher?”

“Um, me? Bumblebee?”

“Who’s Bumblebee?” Supergirl decided to intervene before Bumblebee’s spirits were crushed and use her powers to identify everyone else.

“Ugh, this is taking way too long! The birdie is Carter Hall, emo guy, spends all his time in shop. Water kid is the water boy for the football team, Garth… what’s-his-name.”

“How could you tell?!”

“Your mom writes your name on the inside of your clothes.”

“Ugh, mom!”

“I’m Kara Danvers, Wonder Woman is Diana Prince, and Spider-Ham is Peter Porker.”

“Wait, have I seen you before?”

“Well, I tend to be in the background. I’m actually from another dimension.” The Invincibors exchanged looks before Jess intervened.

“Yeah, it’s a bit weird and complicated, but don’t think of it too much. Wait, so if you guys aren’t the taggers…”

“And you girls aren’t, then-”

“Whoever is has taken us for fools! Behold!” The Flash sped to a wall that has been tagged.

“Oh, irony! You cunning mistress!”

“Oh, yeah,  _ now _ I remember you.”

“Enough! Bumblebee, can the Oracle inside your phone device predict where the next mark will appear?”

“Uh-huh.” She managed to locate the next predicted spot in record time.

“Comrades... We must set aside our differences and find the real villains. Together we could be an unstoppable army of heroes, but only under the right command. From birth, I have trained in the Amazonian art of war, where my courage was forged in the flames of battle. Allow me to lead us, and we will surely triumph!”

“Uh, look,” said Hal, “you got a great outfit, but no thanks.”

“Very well. Then we shall not share the location. So there.”

“Yeah, no offense, but we already have a leader. And he’s done all sorts of cool war junk, so…”

“Oh, really,” said Supergirl, getting a kick out of what Hal said. “Was his courage forged in the flames of battle?”

“Oh, well he actually goes to a military academy, and that’s basically the same thing, right?”

“Wait,” said the Toon, remembering something. “Military academy… oh no.” Batgirl noticed his look of terror and asked him what’s up.

“Batgirl. Their leader. It’s-”

“Sorry I’m late.” Steve Trevor is back! Cue  _ every one  _ of Diana’s friends thinking, “Oh ****!” And as for Diana… well, she’s back in her hypnotized love trance, not even listening to what Steve was talking about.

“Oh, hi Diana! What you got there?” She only mumbles as she gives the phone to him and falls down. “The LexBucks by Centennial Park?”

“Yes! Steve Trevor does it again!”

“Well, ladies, looks like  _ we’re _ going to be solving this case.”

“Not if we solve it first!” The two sides began to growl at each other (with the exception of Steve and Wonder Woman). This went on for a while… then the Invincibros just dashed away, with the Flash shutting the door on them. Barbara wasn’t bothered, though.

“They seem nice.” Ham, however, was not going to be slowed down by a closed door.

“Alright, stand back.” He set up some explosives on the door, using a detonator to blow it up, helping the team give chase.

* * *

Time for a chase through the city to LexBucks. The Invincibros got a head start, but the Super Hero Girls managed to catch up.

“Give up, ladies,” said Hal. “We got the Flash!”

“You also got the Flash’s metabolism!” Jess pointed out that the Flash was eating a ton of burritos, saying he’ll catch up. Batgirl did the same, wanting to know how many he could possibly eat.

“Ha! Double fault, Green Lantern!” Hal constructed a net to slow her down, to which Jess retaliated… by constructing a treadmill.

“Don’t know what that means, Green Lantern.” Hal pointed out an important detail as they continued their chase.

“Okay, can we stop this name thing? I'm Green Lantern. You're... Green Lantern Girl? Green Lantern-ette? Oh, I know, Green Lantern Babe!”

“Oh, you  _ better _ hope I don’t catch you!”

Agent S was racing against Spider-Ham and the Toon, the latter of which was using his jetpack for Ham to ride on.

“So how exactly did you two meet?” Ham was curious to know how the Toon and Agent S met.

“Oh, well, it’s actually a funny story, right-” He was interrupted when he noticed that Agent S was flying faster than them. Luckily, Ham had another rocket that the two of them used. “You ain’t getting rid of us that easily!” Ham saw Wonder Woman on the streets, chasing after Hawkman and Steve.

“I shall outpace you, Birdman!”

“Hey Diana,” said Ham, drawing her attention. “Need a lift?” He webbed her, propelling her to the rooftops, to which she thanked him.

There is nothing you can do to stop me!” Unfortunately, Hawkman remembered what Steve Trevor does to her, so he tossed him. She was able to catch him but enter another daze.

“Hey, beats taking the bus, right?”

“Hah, bus…”

“I’ll  _ bee _ seeing you,  _ honey _ !” In a rare moment of genuine courage, Bumblebee flew past Hawkman. One growl from him, though, and she’s back in apologetic mode. Meanwhile, on ground level, Zatanna attempted to dash on foot, but Green Arrow snagged her cape onto a wall.

“You know what they say, ‘No capes!’” He pranced forward, prompting her to teleport him via portal. Supergirl was the only one of the girls left.

“Challenging  _ me _ ? Seriously?” Her opponent happens to be Aqualad.

“Well, well, well. Good evening Ms. Danvers.”

“‘Sup, kid.”

“I suppose the Invincibros, ‘Yo bros.’, would want me to stop you.”

“I understand. Do your worst.” Aqualad used water from a bottle and launched it towards Supergirl. She evaporates it in less than a second. She got a good laugh out of this.

“Really, that’s it?”

“Hey, it would have been so awesome in the ocean, or in a pool… or during a rainstorm.” The other teammates caught up to them.

“Hey, we all made it safe and sound. Yay us!” Wonder Woman faints after hearing this. “According to this the taggers' next target... is in this alley.”

“Well, it looks like a draw. Well done, Super Hero G- NOW!” Everyone except for Wonder Woman and Steve rushed into the alley, getting stuck and only stopping when they saw the next tag. But it actually manifested itself, instead of being painted by graffiti, as the other teams initially thought.

“You know what I’m thinking? That’s not graffiti.” Hal was right; a beam, along with several others, launched into the sky, creating a vortex in the middle of Centennial Park.

* * *

“What’s happening? What is that?!” To answer the Toon’s question, a figure floated down, whom Supergirl immediately recognized.

“Ursa?” Followed by another one. “Non?” And a final one, who looked to be the leader.

“Kneel before me.”

“Zod!”

“Oh boy, we got a narcissist.”

“What’s going to happen next?”

“Guess we’ll have to find out… in Part 2.” Ham and the Toon exchanged this fourth-wall-breaking exchange, drawing attention from Agent S.

“I’ll still never understand your reality-breaking powers…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: So I bet you noticed a new original character? Well, do not worry, I have a proper description on my profile on Fanfiction.net. In short, Sarah Smith is one of the most popular girls in school. She’s also one of the nicest, which adds to her popularity. But what they didn’t know was that she was also Agent S, an agent of G.L.O.B.E. (Global League Of Benevolence Enforcers) who is stationed in Metropolis. She has a wide array of gadgets and weaponry to foil crimes while spreading messages of benevolence. 
> 
> Also, another thing, as for how she and Jordan know each other… well, I think some things are just better left unexplained. Anyways, Part 2 will be coming after these messages!
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	16. #DCSuperHeroBoys: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between two teams and a trio of Kryptonians. How hard could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say something real quick: if you go on Fanfiction.net and notice that the dialogue is slightly different, then you're right. I actually went back through these and edited any mistakes from back then because this story actually goes as far back as September 2019. Anyways, let's get back to where we left off...

Welcome back! When we last left our heroes, they were discovering that the graffiti tags were more than meets the eye. All of the tags created a sky portal to the Phantom Zone, allowing Ursa, Non, and Zod to descend upon the city of Metropolis. Supergirl especially remembers thanks to a traumatic flashback. How will she and her friends fare against the trio of Kryptonians? Let’s find out.

“People of Earth, this is General Zod, your new emperor. His planet, Krypton, is destroyed. He must find a new planet to rule, and well, this is it, so…”

“Kneel before Zod!” Everyone except the Super Hero Girls and Invincibros proceeded to do so, while Spider-Ham just shook his head.

“Great! If I had a nickel for every time I heard that…” Supergirl puts him back on track.

“Look, if we don’t send those three back through that portal, then you might as well open a banking account!”

“ Now, you miserable peons, all of Earth will suffer unless you bring me the heir to the House of El.” Supergirl gasped then lowered her head in defeat, forcing herself to walk towards them, much to the horror of her friends.

“If it will save the people of Earth… I turn myself in.” Her surrender was pretty dramatic… for, like, five seconds.

“And you are…?”

“What the-? Are you-? I’m Supergirl! Kara Kor-El? My mom sent you to the Phantom Zone!”

“Never heard of you. I want the son of Jor-El! Bring me Superman!”

“Kal? Why does this keep happening to me!! Look, dude! Trust me, I'm just as good as Kal. So, zip your lip and take me prisoner! Or me and my gal pals are gonna kick your butts back through that portal!”

“No,  _ we’re _ gonna kick their butts through that portal! Invincibros!”

“Yo bros!”

The Invincibros then tried their hand at taking them down. The Flash tried using a tornado, but they took advantage of this by summoning piles of dirt that landed on top of him. Green Lantern tried using a hockey stick, which was broken easily thanks to their strength, resulting in him getting his butt kicked into the pile. Agent S tried using her laser pin and shurikens to get a hit, but they were easily avoided, forcing her to take cover behind the pile. Green Arrow shot as many arrows as possible but they broke them easily, forcing him to jump into the pile. Aqualad tried using his water, but Non just swallowed it easily. Hawkman then tried to smash them with his mace, but unfortunately, Ursa was able to grab it and toss him towards the others, swirly-eying them all in a pile.

“Well, boys, that was just embarrassing for you.” Zod cracked his neck, amused at how easy that was. Supergirl wasn’t having it though.

“What do you say we show these superhero boys how it’s done?”

“Yeah… How is it done?”

“You, um-- You know, just-- And-- Get 'em!” The Super Hero Girls rushed towards them but found themselves overwhelmed by the trio’s collective ice breath, forcing them all (except Ham) to tumble backward one by one. Jordan, Zee, Batgirl, Green Lantern, Bumblebee, and Supergirl were knocked into a nearby wall, leaving them swirly-eyed on the floor. Ham noticed and was not happy with what they did.

“Of course you realize, this means war…” He shot some webs and flung himself towards the Zod… who easily strangled him.

“Then again, what is it good for?” Zod tossed him into the same wall, leaving him a can of ham on top of the pile the second he hit the wall. As Zod laughed at this, Ham tossed one of the stars at him, which he still somehow avoided as everyone regained consciousness.

* * *

“Enough of this hogwash!”

“Now  _ that’s _ a familiar phrase…”

“If Superman won’t come to us, then we must draw him out.” His way of doing this was to have Ursa and Non hold a bus, with the threat of crushing it and its passengers unless Superman comes right away. “The son of Jor-El has till the count of ten to kneel before me. One!” As he kept counting, the girls pressured Supergirl into calling his cousin and asking for his help. She really didn’t want to but they had no choice. Luckily, he picked up and she was able to tell him that Zod has returned. But apparently, she used to cry wolf about this, so he just hung up. There was only one other option left: Wonder Woman. But she was so entranced by Steve that she didn’t even notice what was happening. The Toon, at this point just shaking her wildly, had to try and snap her out of it.

“Wonder Woman, snap out of it! We need you! Please…” Hal noticed how Steve was affecting her and got an idea.

“Steve! I got a hankering for some donuts!”

“I am on it!” Steve whistles as he walks away and Hal blows his finger confidently.

“Donuts? Really?” Jess’s snark was interrupted as he turned her attention to Wonder Woman, who was slowly regaining focus.

“Diana…?”

“We must… work… together!”

“All right, Wonder Woman, let's see some of that courage-in-the-flame stuff! You call the play and we'll follow. Right, guys?”

“Yo bros!”

“...and girls.” Everyone on the Super Hero Girls team smiled, especially Diana since they were all finally going to work together. Then she put her game face on, as did everyone else, doing a promotional picture pose.

“First order, we pair up. And then, we send these demons back from whence they came!”

* * *

Zatanna and Green Arrow teamed up to distract Non with a magic show. After getting their attention (partly thanks to Zatanna conjuring a neon sign and boom box), they proceeded with a box trick. Specifically, the arrow in a box trick. It seemed to work as Non was invested in Green Arrow seemingly getting hurt, making him loosen his grip.

Batgirl and the Flash teamed up to distract Ursa, with Batgirl doing it in the most hilarious way: roasting.

“Hey, Ursula! Is everything in the Phantom Zone made of trash bags or just your outfit?” She looked insulted as Batgirl continued. “Ursula! Hey, Ursula, who did your hair? Calendar Man? 'Cause it's dated!” Strangely enough, this worked as she readied her laser eyes.

“My name is Ursa!” She missed thanks to her riding on the Flash.

“Ha! Nice shot, Ursula! Your aim is just as on point as your boots!” Both sides got distracted and left, dropping the bus so the Green Lanterns can catch it. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, the Toon, Spider-Ham, and Agent S took on Zod one by one. They kept launching all they got at him, with Wonder Woman’s spirits, Supergirl’s origins, the Toon and Spider-Ham’s collective cartoon capabilities (phew!), and Agent S’ spy gadgets, but he was one of the most powerful figures on Krypton. He was able to no sell all their attacks with little to no effort, even as the Toon and Spider-Ham collectively used their more powerful attacks such as launched anvils and fireworks and even windup teeth.  _ Sharp _ windup teeth. Zod just tosses everything they throw with little to no effort, which was more evident as Spider-Ham was tossed onto the pavement, next to Aqualad who was standing near a fire hydrant.

“Uh, Mr. Ham?” Thanks to being a Spider and a Toon himself, Spider-Ham gets right back up and web-launches himself towards him, just as he finished throwing Supergirl down.

“Ms. Girl? I’m ready to help, just let me know if you need me.”

“Just stay there, squirt! Do not move from that spot!” He sighed as Bumblebee and Hawkman (weird combo but okay) were flying to the Lex Emporium, the city’s science museum. Bumblebee remembered this place.

“Hey, I remember that episode!” She accidentally bumps into Hawkman with her quickly apologizing. The two were in the science exhibit, seeing one particular item that they need to get. “There’s the Kryptonite!” Hawkman started walking towards it, not realizing that the exhibit has a security system. The defenses were set off as a metal door started to fall. Luckily, he was able to catch it as he tried to signal Bumblebee to fly in.

“Oh, so, you want me to…”

“Hurry!” He kept the door open for as long as he could as she tried to grab the Kryptonite. Meanwhile, the distractions were still working for now as Ursa kept trying to hit Batgirl and the Flash but thanks to his super-speed, she couldn’t.

“What’s the matter, Ursula? This relationship moving too fast for you?!”

“On the contrary…” She got a different idea, using her ice breath to freeze them. It worked as they were frozen in spikes of ice. “I find the pace… glacial.”

Non was still entertained by Zatanna and Green Arrow’s show, clapping along with Zatanna’s purple hands.

“And now for the grand finale!” She conjured a large arrow and stuck it down the middle, seemingly stabbing Green Arrow.

“Oh, I am slain!” Non was happy to see this before Green Arrow came out, completely unharmed.

“Not a scratch!” Though they ended up surprised themselves when it turned out Non genuinely thought he was stabbed and expected gore. He wasn’t happy.

“...I think he expected some gore. Okay, get back inside!” She tried to stab him but it was too late. They had to retreat. Or in their case, “Hisnav!” This was the time that Zod was annoyed with everyone’s collected attempts to defeat him, which was shown as the Toon launched towards him with a boxing glove.

“Enough!” He quickly grabbed his glove and deflated it with just his strength, tossing him to the ground. Hard. Wonder Woman noticed and was not planning on having another Hospital Arc, as she quickly caught him as they both hit the ground, weakened.

“Is there anything this guy won’t take?!” The Toon was frustrated as every other available hero crowded around him, making sure he was okay.

“Oh my gosh!” Supergirl flew towards him, checking him. “You’re not critically hurt, are you?”

“No, we’re fine.”

* * *

“You’ve lost Kara Zor-El! Now all of Earth shall kneel before Zod! ZOD!!!!”

“God, will he EVER stop talking about himself!” The Toon was annoyed at this point while Supergirl flew towards the regrouped trio.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! Now… kneel!” She just floated there for a few seconds… and blasted away. The others were confused.

“Or run like a coward. That works too.” They all started laughing, convinced that they’ve won. But then they started coughing as something green appeared above them. It was Bumblebee and Hawkman, the latter of which was holding Kryptonite. The former was actually giddy that they were able to do it.

“Oh, my gosh, you guys! I was all like, "Ah!" And he was all like, "Just go under the door." And I was all like, ‘Oh! Kryptonite! Whoa!’” He growls at her, messaging that she should dial it back a bit. She did as he splits the Kryptonite into three chunks that were caught by three groups. Spider-Ham, seeing one fall down, pulled out a butterfly net, catching one of the chunks with ease.

“Hey, look! I caught a green Kryptonite! More common than the other colors.” The Flash quickly broke out of the ice as Batgirl jumped and grabbed the other chunk. The final chunk was caught by Green Arrow after reappearing with Zatanna (who grabbed it from him). Batgirl then wraps the chunk around some rope, throwing it towards Ursa.

“Hey, Ursula! You’re looking a little green!” That’s when the Flash conjured another tornado, launching her back to the Phantom Zone. Zatanna tapped Non on the shoulder, who was ready to attack her until she stopped him.

“Wait! What’s that behind your ear?” It was her chunk of Kryptonite, in an impressive feat of magic.

“Thanks for coming to the show! You’ve been terrific!” Green Arrow uses a punching arrow to launch him back to the Phantom Zone. Spider-Ham had a perfect idea of sending Zod back: rocket launcher, with the chunk on the front. Launching the rocket towards him, it was very close to hitting him. But alas, he was able to toss it to space, where it exploded, giving him the opportunity to gloat.

“Foolish children! Even Superman knows that Zod is a force of nature. Only another force of nature stands a chance against me!”

“Good thing we have one of those!” Supergirl is back, and she was ready for Aqualad to shine as part of the plan. She melted a fire hydrant, making a rain of water. “Go for it, squirt!”

With a newfound sense of confidence and joy, Aqualad started constructing with the water, forming a  _ large serpent _ . Everyone was in shock as he launched it directly towards Zod, ramming him directly into the Phantom Zone, which was closing fast. Luckily, thanks to the Lanterns, the portal was closed in time just as the serpent was gone. And alas, it has been done. Metropolis is saved from the Phantom Trio. Everyone huddled around Aqualad, proud of and congratulating him. As they began to walk off, the Toon saw Supergirl staring up and smiling.

“Hey, you comin’? We’re gonna celebrate!”

“Yeah, in a minute…”

“Alright.” He left with the others, wondering what Supergirl was thinking about. Unbeknownst to him, she was no doubt remembering an important memory, about her mom. She was the one who originally sent them to the Phantom Zone after they caused Krypton’s destruction. Supergirl was happy because thanks to her and the other heroes working together, they are still locked up tight, hopefully for years to come.

“We did it, mom. We got them.” She then walked off to join the others.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Steve Trevor still managed to get those donuts that Hal requested, so everyone was eating lunch atop a skyscraper, in the order of Hawkman, Bumblebee, the Toon, Agent S, Spider-Ham, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Aqualad, the Flash, Batgirl, Hal, Jess, Wonder Woman, and Steve Trevor. Wonder Woman was gawking at Steve Trevor as expected.

“It was touch-and-go for a while. I thought I was really gonna let you guys down coming back without sprinkles. But then the lady found some more in the back, and the day was saved!” She laughed, accidentally falling off. Supergirl carried her back up a moment later as the Flash had a moment of realization.

“Hey, you know what I just realized?”

“No. What?”

“If Steve hadn't left to get those donuts, then Wonder Woman never would have had the idea to get the Kryptonite, and that "Kneel!" guy would have totally taken over the world.”

Everyone is lost in thought for a bit.

“Steve Trevor does it again!” All of the Invincibros did their chant as the Super Hero Girls facepalmed/shook their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: So quick notes: the next episode will be a musical episode this time. I got the timeline right!
> 
> Also, in terms of Spider-Ham fixing his machine so he can get back to his dimension, more on that soon. I just want to try and do some more insight into his interactions with the other characters.
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	17. #MusicalMayhem: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A popular villain from Batman: The Brave and the Bold makes his debut in the show! And all he needs to help with his plans are a magical gem and an army in love with his music...

Ah, the Lex Emporium. We’ve already been here for a couple of episodes, with one being Supergirl after almost dying from Kryptonite and the same rock being used to send the trio of Kryptonians back to the Phantom Zone. Right now, the girls were on a field trip, coming up at the space rock exhibit. Though Kara objected to entering the exhibit for personal reasons, the others went inside, viewing the different rocks and gems, with one, in particular, shown.

“And now,” said the tour guide, “here we have the  Gemma Apollo.” She directed the students towards a gem in a glass capsule. “Legend has it that this gem was in the hands of a musician who could use its power of musical manipulation to hypnotize others into obeying his every whim. Because of its musical roots, it also causes a highly-populated area to become more similar to, well, a musical!” Jordan and Mary were the most intrigued at this, though, in the former’s case, it was because of that article he read. “Luckily, an unknown figure was able to overthrow his power without being affected by the music. Afterward, scientists feared that someone could get a hold of this powerful gem, so they created a special soundproof capsule to keep the gem’s powers from affecting others.”

Everyone applauded this true story, with Mary clapping the most.

“Wow! That’s actually kind of amazing! I’m a huge music enthusiast myself, so…”

“Ah,” said the guide. “Well, you just keep following your passion! Now, that will conclude our tour.” The students applauded for that delightful tour as they began to exit.

Later that evening…

* * *

Jordan and Diana were at home, with Diana just coming out of the shower. As she exited and put on a robe, she went to Jordan’s room to see him doing some work.

“Hello, Jordan.” He turned to see Diana and was a bit flustered.

“Oh, hi, Diana…”

“Do you have a minute?”

“Oh, sure.” She sat on his bed, wanting to ask him about something.

“So what exactly is a ‘musical’?” He had a good idea over what it is, having seen a couple on TV and on stage.

“Okay, so on Themscrya, do you happen to have performances?”

“Yes. We do have performers come in to entertain every now and then.”

“It’s like that except for the most part, there’s a lot of singing. And I mean,  _ a lot _ .” She seemed intrigued by the idea. “You know, if you really want to know more, ask Zee. She knows more about this type of stuff than I do, so…”

“Ah, you are right! Thanks, Jordan!” She gave him a quick hug and left to try and call Zee. Jordan was just glad to help out.

* * *

Later that night…

* * *

The city was asleep as everyone turned in after a long day, waiting to see what the next day will bring them. However, there was one person who was still awake… currently standing outside of the residence of Sarah Smith. 

“Here she is… the house of Agent S. Time to start my plan…” Whoever this person was, started to sing.

_ The nights… they’re so serene… _

_ The nights… they’re so calm… _

_ They can make us feel… _

_ Like a couple at prom…! _

As he sang, Sarah Smith started to wake up. But the difference between her wking up normally and waking up here is that when she opens her eyes normally, they’re blue and innocent. When she opened her eyes here, they’re spirals. As they spun, she slowly got up and changed into her Agent S alias. Once she was finished, she snuck out of the window and landed in front of this person.

_ But tonight, while everyone slumbers… _

_ While the heroes are safe and sound… _

_ We shall make sure an item… _

_ Is stolen from a grounds… _

Those grounds were the Lex Emporium, home to the aforementioned  Gemma Apollo. Which is what this man was seeking to find. Thanks to Agent S’ stealth and this man’s swiftness, they made it to the emporium, all while the man keeps the music going. Then they reached the exhibit where the gem can be seen.

_ There it is, there it is… _

_ The most musical item ever seen… _

_ The Gemma... Apollo… _

_ And now it’s gone from the scene… _

As he sang, Agent S used her pen to cut the glass as clean as possible to avoid suspicion. A perfect circle was made, allowing her to slowly remove the glass and take the gem.

_ The gem… it’s mine… _

_ The powers of music in my hands… _

_ The Gemma… Apollo… _

_ The true hit of the band…! _

The two stealthily made their way back to Sarah’s residence, where he directed her to change back into her normal clothes and fall back asleep.

_ The nights… they’re so tiring… _

_ The nights… they’re so bright… _

_ But now, our work is done… _

_ And now… it’s… goodnight… _

He stopped singing and congratulated himself as he held the Gemma Apollo.

“With this in my hands, it’s time to give this city a musical makeover!” He made sure to quickly leave the neighborhood and avoid being in sight in case of anyone that could be awake.

* * *

The next day…

* * *

Jordan’s alarm clock woke him up as he began to stretch and get out of bed.

_ Today is… a new day… _

_ A new day for me… _

_ Today is… a new day… _

_ A new day for my friends that I see… _

Jordan stopped himself, wondering why the heck he was singing in the morning. He normally sings in the shower. This confusion continued as he heard Diana suddenly singing in the bathroom.

_ Today must be a great day… _

_ Today is another day… _

_ Today is always everyday… _

_ A day for my friends to say… _

“Good morning!” Jordan was interrupted by Diana suddenly opening the door in her rope, sensing that Jordan was near.

“Good morning! Hey, were you singing just now?”

“Hmm… I believe so, but I do not know why. I just…  _ wanted _ to sing!”

“Odd… I was singing just a moment ago… and did you hear any type of music?”

“Oh, yeah! It started just as I was singing!”

“What do you think it is?”

“I’m not sure…” The two kept pondering as they continued their morning routines.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a high rise in the city, Zee was finishing  _ her _ morning routine, currently brushing her hair and preparing for her ride to school.

_ High rise… low streets… _

_ The Zataras rise above it all… _

_ When it comes to magic… _

_ We answer the call… _

She finished brushing her hair and prepared to make her way to the door to wait on her ride with Porker by her side.

“Wow. Were you singing just now?”

“Yeah, I guess so… I’m not sure why, but yeah.”

“Your singing voice is nice…”

“Aww, thank you!”

* * *

As Porker complimented Zee on her singing, Karen was finishing her routine, making sure she had her necklace as she walked out of the door.

_ As a bee… who is small… _

_ I normally go unnoticed… _

_ But as… an advantage… _ (She quickly goes into small form upon the realization that she left one of her books in her room.)

_ Being small means being so unnoticed… _

* * *

Karen was waiting on her ride as we pan over to a van driven by Jessica Cruz, who was currently on her way to pick up Karen. However, as she drove, she couldn’t help but notice some litter on the ground.

_ Trash? Heh… _

_ What is it go for? _

_ Absolutely nothing! _

_ Oh no, there’s more! _

As Jess takes notice of the litter, she uses a special feature in her van, which is powered by her ring’s presence. Multiple arms stealthily pick up all the currently-seen litter which was surprisingly unseen.

* * *

She began to pull up to the Danvers’ residence, where Kara was rocking out.

_ Rockin’ to the beat, rockin’ to the beat… _

_ Bout to head to school in a heartbeat… _

_ Today’s a new day, today’s a new day…  _ She heard Jess honk her horn, signaling she has arrived.

_ Now I just gotta beat the heat… _

She went out of the door and got in Jess’s van. She then drove to pick up the others, starting with Zee and Karen.

* * *

As she drove, Babs was standing outside, thinking about her idol.

_ One day… one day… _

_ I will be his… _

_ Batman… Batman… _

_ I dreamed of this… _

“But not today because of that lame bird!” As she finished, Jess’s van pulled up, currently housing Jess, Kara, Karen, Porker and Zee.

“Hi, Jess!”

“Hey, Babs. You ready?”

“You know it!”

“Great! We just gotta pick up Jordan and Diana.” One more verse until they would reach there.

_ Now let’s see what this… day… brings… _

* * *

“Okay, seriously, what is happening?!”

“Do not panic, Jordan. We’ll find out once school is over.” They finished talking just as the van pulled up, with everyone welcoming the two aboard.

“Hey, guys!”

“Hey! Quick question: Did anyone of you sing earlier today?” Everyone raised their hands, resulting in suspicion.

“Now that I think of it,” said Jess. “There WAS music coming from somewhere and it wasn’t my stereo. What could it be?” Everyone kept thinking until they eventually reached the school.

“Oh, we’re here. Well, we probably shouldn’t worry about it until after school. So how about this; let’s just meet at Sweet Justice after school, okay?”

“Agreed!” With their agreement closed, the group began to enter the school, ready to start this new day.

* * *

Later, during free period…

* * *

Jordan walked up to Sarah, who was feeling a little weird today.

“Hey, Sarah.”

“Oh, hi Jordan.”

“Hey, are you okay? You seem a little tired today.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I slept right last night. That reminds me, I had this incredibly weird dream. It was quiet, you know, like any other night. But then, music started playing. I couldn’t really control myself but there was this figure who had complete control over me.

“Interesting… tell me more.” He pulled out a notepad and started writing down what she was saying.

“Well, I was forced to steal that gem we saw yesterday for him and afterward I blacked out a bit. Then I woke up.” Jordan was intrigued by this and wondered if this is related to their singing.

“Hey, listen. My friends and I are doing an investigation to investigate the strange events that have happened this morning. If you want, you can meet us at Sweet Justice. I’m sure my friends will be okay with it.”

“Oh, that’s nice of you. Thanks!”

“No problem.” Jordan looked at his watch, checking the time. “Well, I better get to this next class. See you later!”

“See ya!” The two walked off to their classes as free period was ending.

* * *

After school…

* * *

All of the girls at Sweet Justice were waiting for Sarah to arrive, wanting to know more about her dream, thinking it could be related to their problem.

“So I also got a book from the library,” said Karen. “It has more details about the Gemma Apollo.”

“Excellent! Our friend Sarah shall be arriving any moment now…” And that’s when Sarah walked in, waving to the group.

“Hi everyone!”

“Hi, Sarah!”

“So, Jordan suggested that I meet with you guys about the strange dream I had last night.”

“Yes. Jordan told us about your dream already. Just come and sit with us so we can discuss.” Sarah did as Diana said and sat with the girls. She then activated the entrance to their hideout, sliding them down to the center of the room. Afterward, Karen pulled out her book on the Gemma Apollo.

“So according to this book, the Gemma Apollo actually causes the large area that it is in to turn into a musical of sorts. So everyone would be compelled to sing and dance. Now, if it’s being used by someone, then it can most certainly be used to control others. So do you remember who was controlling you while you were asleep?”

“I’m not sure… All I know is that this person was a guy and he had a choir-like voice. He also had, like, a visor with musical notes on it. He was also sharply dressed, and looked to be the same age as me.” Everyone else was interested until they were interrupted by an alarm.

“Hey, it’s the crime alarm I installed,” said Babs as she ran over to her computer to see the situation. It was Catwoman, Livewire, and Poison Ivy raiding a military site, hoping to hack a communications satellite for unknown reasons. Zee, Porker, Jess, and Babs volunteered to stop them while the rest stayed at the hideout.

* * *

The three villainesses were still on their way to the satellite, planning on taking an elevator to the control room. However, they froze once they heard a voice.

“You know, it’s considered rude to hack a satellite without letting people know.” It was Spider-Ham, along with Zatanna and Green Lantern. Batgirl decided to watch from the sidelines in the hopes of preventing the hack.

“You two…! Oh, and Spider-Pig.”

“It’s Spider-HAM!”

“Potato, tomato, look, you can intimidate us all you want, but nothing will keep us from getting to that satellite!”

“Well, I guess this means it’s time to rumble!” Catwoman then took the chance to speak.

“Well, it is you who will take a  _ tumble _ …” Everyone is shocked that Catwoman actually  _ sang _ that part.

“I’m sorry, but did you just… SING?”

“Of course I did  _ not _ . Wait, yes I  _ did _ !

_ I'm sounding shrill against my will, and cannot stop this singing! _ ” Everyone became more confused as there was suddenly music filling the air.

“ _ And in my ears I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing! _ ” Spider-Ham was a little shocked that he was singing with no warning.

“ _ This silly game is very lame and someone’s gonna pay! _ ” Livewire sang as Zatanna stepped forward.

“ _ An unknown force, but where’s the source that has us in its sway? _ ” Green Lantern and Poison Ivy then started singing.

“ _ Who is doing this to us? And on this, we must concur… _ ” Then all the villains started singing collectively.

“ _ They're dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable… _ ” Livewire adds,

“ _ And imminently kickable! _ ”Everyone then sang this next part.

“ _ That dirty rotten rat is… _ ”

“ _ The Music Meister! _ ” Batgirl looked on in shock as she took a good look at who this man was. He was exactly like Sarah described: music visor, sharply dressed, and a choir-like voice. As she looked on, everyone on the field prepared their weapons until he started singing again.

“ _ Put down your arms, my friends,  _

_ your plants, whip, and electricity… _ ” Everyone almost immediately dropped their methods of attacking as he continued to sing, with their eyes forming spirals.

“ _ Your resistance to my charm now ends, _

_ when you listen to meeeee! _ ” All by his voice, he was able to charm everyone into dancing and starting pairing the sides up as he grabbed Zatanna and Livewire, whose eyes were as spiraled as ever.

* * *

“ _ Good guys or bad guys, _

_ it doesn't really matter; _

_ You are all just slaves _

_ to my hypnotic pattern! _ ” Everyone else paired up, including Spider-Ham and Catwoman, and Green Lantern and Poison Ivy.

“ _ As I regale you with my story, _

_ you'll know you have no choice, _

_ But to do my evil bidding, _

_ when you hear this booming voice! _ ” Thanks to his powers, everyone was sent into the control room. As everyone danced around him, the chorus started.

“ _ Oh, I'm the Music Meister! _ ” Everyone in the vicinity started singing.

“ _ He's the Music Meister! _

_ And everyone just fawns! _

_ He's the Music Meister, _

_ and we are all his pawns! _ ”

“ _ And so for me, it's destiny 'to be the maestro of villainy! _

_ Yes, I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score! _ ” He then led everyone back to the field. For a brief moment, he actually stopped singing.

“You see, I too have plans for this satellite! And now that I’ve established who’s in charge… GET TO WORK!” Batgirl, who was far from the field, was unaffected by his singing, using binoculars to observe the situation.

“Well, that isn’t something you see every day…” He started to sing again as he led everyone to a rocket.

* * *

“ _ The bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir, _

_ But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher! _

_ The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance, _

_ And it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance! _

_ I'm the Music Meister! _ ” Everyone was now in a line at the ramp of the rocket. At that point, he took out the Gemma Apollo, as well as the satellite, and started passing them on to the rocket.

“ _ He's the Music Meister, and everyone just fawns! _

_ He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns! _ ”

“ _ I’m the Music Meister! Crime became my path! _ ” Zatanna did a solo, which attracted his attention.

“ _ He’s the Music Meister, and we must beware his wrath! _ ” The Meister ended up hypnotized himself by her beautiful voice. He then starts singing in a pitch, prompting her to join in. Batgirl was still monitoring, finally seeing what Sarah meant.

“Oh, so he can hypnotize anyone using his VOICE! Looks like I better take part in this little number…” She slipped on some earplugs and jumped onto the battlefield, landing in front of Zatanna, protecting her from his advances.

“Do you honestly believe you can keep this controlling concert rolling?”

“Well, yes. For you see… this is only the opening number!” He started blasting her with musical staves with his staff, which she was luckily able to dodge. She grabbed him, to which he only smirked and continued singing.

“ _ You better tow the line you see, because your wills belong to me. _ ” Everyone started snapping their fingers along to the beat.

“Great! They’re aggressively snapping at me!” The earplugs she had on protected her from this mind musical.

“ _ And now my friends, you have the chance... To show Batgirl how well you dance! _ ” He basically gave them the cue to attack Batgirl. While she was able to dodge most of their attacks, Poison Ivy conjured some vines to keep her constrained.

“Ugh, not again…”

* * *

Meanwhile, the Music Meister was able to start the countdown on the rocket as Poison Ivy danced with her, thanks to the former’s vines. Batgirl had some oil from her rocket boots that she keeps for emergencies, so she used that to make her slip, dropping the vines. She would have been caught by Zatanna and Livewire had it not been for her glue gun, blasting them to the wall. Unfortunately, she was restrained by vines AGAIN as Spider-Ham, Catwoman, and Green Lantern appeared, aggressively dancing at her. She was released as Spider-Ham accidentally hit Poison Ivy, causing her to reflexively knock them back. But everyone else was still snapping… and the rocket was about to launch. The Music Meister saw this as his cue to start singing as he came back out.

_ And now that Batgirl's been delayed, your usefulness has passed, _

_ A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast! _ ” Everyone broke free from their previous struggles and got into a chorus line.

“ _ Oh, I'm the Music Meister! I cannot help but boast! _ ” Everyone started to kickline to the launching rocket.

“ _ He’s the Music Meister, under his spell, we’re toast! _ ”

“ _ I'm the Music Meister, I've won the day, now I must fly! _

_ I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score! _ ” The Meister made his getaway on his musical note cycle as Batgirl noticed her friends and enemies approaching the rocket, with a look of worry crossing her face. Luckily she got an idea: use her Bat-Grabbles. Two of them, to be precise. Using both of them, she restrained the hypnotized dancers and kept them in place as the rocket launched. Luckily, the rope held long enough for the rocket to fly away, ending the music and waking everyone out of their trance. The villains got up, groaning, but they were knocked back down again once the heroes regained consciousness.

“So I guess now we know how the city got more musical…” Batgirl made a quick quip as the others approached her.

“So what shall we do now?”

“Wait, what time is it?” Spider-Ham pulled out a large grandfather clock. “Don’t you have a normal watch?”

“Oh, I do, but I also like the 80s so… so it’s close to 6:45.” This luckily left everyone enough time to head back to Sweet Justice and discuss.

* * *

A couple of moments later…

* * *

“So this is who the Music Meister is?” Thanks to pictures and videos depicting some of the villain, everyone now has a clear idea of who this guy was.

“Yeah, he hypnotizes people through singing. Oh, that reminds me!” Babs pulled out some earplugs, enough for everyone. “Here you go! These not only negate the Meister’s melodious music but also allows us to stay in contact whenever we get separated.” Kara managed to ask an important question.

“So what, did you make these because you specifically anticipated this type of situation?”

“Yes.” Everyone stared in silence as they wondered what else Babs made in her spare time.

“So what do we do now?” Karen broke the silence before Diana stood.

“Well, I say some of us track this musical menace down. If we do not stop this guy, the entire world could become a hypnotized musical!” Jordan smiled a bit after hearing her speak. He always loved it when she took charge, which gave him a thought.

“Hey, Diana? Mind if I tag along? You’re gonna need someone unpredictable to counter his music…”

“Very well. Thank you!” She hugged him back, no doubt making him blush, enough to make it noticeable by everyone else. “Now then, let us hunt!” The two began their own transformation sequence, mainly due to them gaining a liking towards them. Wonder Woman just flashed her letters, drawing her shield and sword, while the Toon drank a serum, granting him his costume and jetpack, which got a makeover.

“Hey, is your jetpack powered by steam now?” Zee noticed the Toon’s new jetpack.

“Yeah! Jess suggested I use something more environmentally friendly, so… anyway, let’s go!” The two then went to the streets of Metropolis, hoping to find this mysterious masked singer.

**AU: Phew! Well, this is it. My first “full-length” episode of the show. Now, I know I did a couple (or maybe it was one) original episodes before but I consider this to be the first long one. I wanted to do a musical partially because of me discovering a certain episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, which became a sort of template for the episode.**

**Now, for the Gemma Apollo. I wanted to include another incentive for the Meister to further his plans, so I invented the Gemma Apollo, which is one of the most powerful artifacts ever, on the lines of, say, Kryptonite. But that’s my headcanon.**

**Remember when I said I used a certain episode as a template? Well, that episode, which you may have figured, is “Mayhem of the Music Meister”. See I always preferred the more comedic superhero shows and while I did not watch a lot of Brave and the Bold, I wanted to use that episode for one particular reason: the Music Meister. He managed to make the world into the music stage in one night, so I wanted him to face off against the heroes. Important note: I changed his age to around 16 years old to make an element work: Zee’s popularity.**

**Zee is one of the most fashionable girls in school, but I see her as one of the most popular, being a daughter of a weathly celebrity. So I imagine her attracting a lot of attention from boys for numerous reasons, but she already has eyes for someone else…**

**WOW, have I been talking for a while. Yeah, this is now my longest chapter so I am going to end this before I take all night! Here is my sign off:**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Well, the discovery of a certain episode on Batman led me to create this! Now that months have passed, I was able to get rid of any grammatical errors that wouldn't make sense here. Beginners start out like that after all.
> 
> Now, for the Gemma Apollo. I wanted to include another incentive for the Meister to further his plans, so I invented the Gemma Apollo, which is one of the most powerful artifacts ever, on the lines of, say, Kryptonite. But that’s my headcanon.
> 
> Remember when I said I used a certain episode as a template? Well, that episode, which you may have figured, is “Mayhem of the Music Meister”. See I always preferred the more comedic superhero shows and while I did not watch a lot of Brave and the Bold, I wanted to use that episode for one particular reason: the Music Meister. He managed to make the world into the music stage in one night, so I wanted him to face off against the heroes. Important note: I changed his age to around 16 years old to make an element work: Zee’s popularity.
> 
> Zee is one of the most fashionable girls in school, but I see her as one of the most popular, being a daughter of a wealthy celebrity. So I imagine her attracting a lot of attention from boys for numerous reasons, but she already has eyes for someone else…
> 
> WOW, have I been talking for a while. Yeah, this is now my longest chapter so I am going to end this before I take all night! Here is my sign off:
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


End file.
